


A Little Louder (Say My Name)

by Dazzling_Sang



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Sexual Humor, but san is lowkey my fav character, lots of chat fic cliches im sorry, mentions of a kitten kink but no one has one.....yet, no beta we die like men, ok theres more angst than I originally planned, sadly I cannot write anything without angst, san is also kind of a sad boi, this is me coping with the fact that there are only 7 pages in the woosang tag, yeosang is a sad boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzling_Sang/pseuds/Dazzling_Sang
Summary: A story of friendship, love, and life.Told through the phone logs of 8 boys.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, unrequited Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 162
Kudos: 447





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk what I'm doing

**_Young &Sexy _**_added_ ** _TolBoi_** ** _, HumanPuppy, Mom, BabyBoss, Captain, OtherHalf,_** _and_ ** _MyYeoYeoMan_** ** _< 3 _**_to the chat_

**_Young &Sexy _**_changed the chat name to_ ** _“_** ** _FRIENDSS_** ** _!!!!!!”_ **

**Young &Sexy **

Friends!!! Introduce yourselves!!! 

**OtherHalf**

leave me alone 

**TolBoi**

hi im mingi 

**HumanPuppy**

NEW FRIENDS!!??? :O HI IM YUNHO!!! 

**BabyBoss**

you can call me your majesty 

**Mom**

??? 

**Captain**

hi? 

**Young &Sexy **

I know you all need friends so I made this gc for us!!! 

Also yeo I know youre here speak 

**MyYeoYeoMan <3** ****

no 

**HumanPuppy**

Yeo as in Yeosang??? Your famous illusive shy best friend Yeosang who you never shut up about??? 

**My** **YeoYeoMan <3 **

no 

**Young &Sexy **

yes 

… 

you wound me 

**HumanPuppy**

HI YEOSANG IM YUNHO!!! WOOYOUNG AND I ARE DANCE BUDDIES!!! 

He never stops talking about you 

I’m so happy to finally meet you! 

**Mom**

Can someone please tell me what’s going on here? Who are you people? 

**Captain**

Seonghwa? 

**Mom**

Joong? Oh thank god. 

**Young &Sexy**

*ahem*

I SAID

Introduce yourselves :)

**OtherHalf**

why does that look threatening? 

**TolBoi**

hi im mingi 

**Young &Sexy **

*sigh* 

I hate all of you 

Except you mingi 

**TolBoi**

i got u bro 

**Young &Sexy **

I can’t trust you people to do anything 

So 

I’ll go first! 

**Captain**

don’t we all know u? 

**OtherHalf**

he just wants an excuse to send a selca 

**Young &Sexy **

****

You all know me!!! Sexy wooyoungie!!!! 

22, Dance major 

I like dancing, singing, video games, and yeosang!!! 

**OtherHalf**

yes im painfully aware that u like yeosang 

**Young &Sexy **

>:(

**BabyBoss**

I get the strange feeling that we all know that except for yeosang himself 

**OtherHalf**

correct 

**TolBoi**

isn’t he in this group chat????? 

**OtherHalf**

I promise u he still won’t get it 

**Young &Sexy **

*ahem* 

Someone introduce themselves 😊 

Now 😊 

**HumanPuppy**

Hi!!!! 

I’m Jeong Yunho!!! 

I am 22, a dance major like wooyoung!!!! 

I know him from dance class we are best dance class bros!!!!! 

I know San too because dance buddies!!!!!!!!!!! 

**BossBaby**

you seem to like exclamation points my good sir 

**TolBoi**

wait..... were u in the quad yesterday? petting the stress puppies??? 

**HumanPuppy**

OMG HOW DID YOU KNOW? 

**TolBoi**

i uh..... i 

well 

**Young &Sexy **

hes the one who got chased through the quad by the toy poodle 

*** 

**Chat:** **Tol** **& ****Smol**

**TolBoi**

what did i ever do to u 

**SmolBoi**

????? 

**TolBoi**

jeong yunho??? ive literally been talking about him for months 🙁 

**SmolBoi**

WAIT HES THE TALL AND PRETTY MYSTERY GUY FROM YOUR MATH CLASS??? 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA AHA A 

**TolBoi**

y didnt u tell me u kno him 

**Young &Sexy **

You never??? 

Told me his name????? 

**TolBoi**

oh 

ur forgiven 

*** 

**Chat: FRIENDS!!!!!!**

**HumanPuppy**

Are you ok?? That puppy was vicious!!!!!!!! 

**TolBoi**

ya dogs just haate me 🙁 

i guess ill go next then 

song mingi 

22, economics major 

i like to rap in my free time!!! and i like video games 

i met wooyoung in our english class we bonded over video games 

**HumanPuppy**

It's nice to meet you Mingi!!! I like your hair!! 

**Captain**

Wait I know you 

Last month at wonderland club’s rap competition you came in second place right? 

**TolBoi**

how did u kno??? :O 

**OtherHalf**

He’s stalking u 

**Mom**

He came in first. 

**TolBoi**

TINY PIRATE MAN??? 

KIM HONGJOONG????? 

**Captain**

Tiny ….pirate.......... man? 

**Mom**

That would be him. 

**TolBoi**

senpai 

**Young &Sexy **

TINY PIRATE MAN 

AHAHAHAHAHAHA 

**Captain**

Well I guess I’ll go next since mingi already said my name 

Kim hongjoong 

23, music production major 

I actually met wooyoung through seonghwa...... 

**MyYeoYeoMan** **< 3 **

Tiny 

**HumanPuppy**

HE SPEAKS 

YEOSANG HI 

…. 

Yeosang? 

**Young &Sexy **

Don't expect another reply 

**HumanPuppy**

🙁 

*** 

**Chat: One True Pairing**

**Woo**

You made the puppy sad 

**Sang**

Does it look like I care 

**Woo**

>:(

*******

**Chat:** **FRIENDSS** **!!!!!!**

**Mom**

Hi I would be the aforementioned Seonghwa. 

Park Seonghwa, I’m 23 and an English literature major. 

What the tiny pirate man failed to mention is that he is also my tiny pirate boyfriend. 

I met Wooyoung last year, we worked together in the library. 

**Captain**

Your so handsome 😍

**Mom**

*you’re 

**Captain**

… 

**BossBaby**

When u say smth sexy to ur s/o and he calls u the rootinest tootinest cowboy 

Anyways I guess it’s my turn 

Choi Jongho, but u can call me your highness 

I’m only 21 🙁 major undecided 

Wooyoung is my freshman mentor!! 

**OtherHalf**

Lord help u 

**Young &Sexy **

Hey i’m a great mentor! 

**Mom**

Joong? 

**Captain**

Yes? 

**Mom**

That’s a baby.

**Captain**

Indeed. 

**Mom**

That is now OUR baby. 

**Captain**

Understood. 

**HumanPuppy**

… 

I get the feeling that seonghwa hyung is the real captain here 

**Young &Sexy **

You would be correct 

Your turn, San 

**OtherHalf**

*sigh* 

Choi San. 

22, biology major. 

I had the misfortune of meeting wooyoung on the first day of freshman year 

I was so young, so naïve 

Now I can’t get rid of him 

**Young &Sexy **

Shut up u love me 

**OtherHalf**

Unfortunately

**MyYeoYeoMan** **< 3 **

That’s a cute selca, San

**Young &Sexy **

Yeosang!!! 

It’s your turn bb 

**MyYeoYeoMan** **< 3 **

…. 

**Young &Sexy **

Please? 

**MyYeoYeoMan** **< 3 **

… 

**Young &Sexy **

… 

**MyYeoYeoMan** **< 3 **

… 

**Young &Sexy **

... 

**TolBoi**

… whats happening? 

**OtherHalf**

Shhhhh don’t interrupt them 

**MyYeoYeoMan** **< 3 **

. 

**Young &Sexy **

<3? 

**MyYeoYeoMan** **< 3 **

…. 

I’m kang yeosang 

As yunho mentioned earlier I’m wooyoung’s best friend 

**Young &Sexy **

☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ 

Selca? 

Please? 

**MyYeoYeoMan** **< 3 **

… 

**Young &Sexy **

Right 

Yeo is my best friend!!! Since we were kids!!! 

We’re the same age, and he majors in robotics! 

Isn’t that so cool? He’s so smart 

And handsome!! 

And adorable!

**HumanPuppy**

OH MY GOD YOU’RE SO CUTE 

**OtherHalf**

He is, indeed, adorable

**Mom**

Yeosang. 

Have you eaten today? 

You look so skinny in that picture. Are you warm? Do you need food? 

I can bring you food. 

**Captain**

Hwa 

**Mom**

Yes, husband?

**Captain**

Tone down the mom friend

**Mom**

But he’s adorable :(

**Captain**

I know, dear, but you’ll scare him

**Mom**

He just needs to know that I am here for him if he needs ANYTHING.

**Captain**

I think he knows

**BossBaby**

What about me? I’m hungry🙁 

**Mom**

You’re hungry? When did you last eat? Are you done with classes for the day?

**Young &Sexy **

He’s lying we’re eating in the cafeteria right now 

**Mom**

… 

**HumanPuppy**

That looks ominous

**Mom**

You lied to me? 

**BossBaby**

I didn’t lie, I’m hungry 

**Young &Sexy **

And I’m leaving your sorry ass here to eat alone if you don’t put your phone down and pay attention to me 

**BossBaby**

You’re the one who made the group chat....

***

 **Chat: One True Pairing**

**Woo**

Yeoyeo <3 

<3 

<3<3<3<3<3

(*♡∀♡)

I’m so proud of you!!! You talked so much!!!!

**Sang**

I suppose.... 

They aren’t that scary 

**Woo**

I told you they aren’t scary!!!

They like you already

**Sang**

Idk why 

**Woo**

Because you’re amazing!

Perfect

Funny

Adorable

Handsome

My bestest friend in the whole wide world

**Sang**

S t o p 

**Woo**

Stop complimenting you? 

Never

**Sang**

＼(〇_ｏ)／ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why the spacing is doing weird shit but I'm working on fixing it lmao it doesn't look like that in the preview and then when I post the chapter it does???
> 
> update: all weird spacing issues have been fixed (i think)

**Chat: FRIENDSS!!!!!!**

**BabyBoss**

Ok but 

If yeosang is your best friend 

Why is San nicknamed as OtherHalf? 

Shouldn’t yeosang be your other half? 

**Young &Sexy **

Because san is my other half 

My platonic soulmate 

He completes me 

Together we are woosan 

Without him I am just woo 

Just one half of a whole 

**OtherHalf**

I beg to differ 

**Young &Sexy **

You wound me 

**BabyBoss**

But u still did not answer about yeosang 

**Young &Sexy **

Yeosang is not my other half 

Yeosang is 

My everything 

**TolBoi**

thats gay 

**Young &Sexy **

Correct 

**BabyBoss**

And what does Yeosang have to say on this matter? 

Yeosang? 

How do you feel, knowing you aren’t wooyoung’s other half despite his claims of bestfriendship? 

**Young &Sexy **

… 

*** 

**Chat: The Youngins**

**The Elder**

What do you think you’re doing 

**The Fetus**

Just asking some important questions 

**The Elder**

If you make him sad I will castrate you 

**The Fetus**

If he was going to be sad wouldn’t it already be your fault? 

You called san your soulmate 

**The Elder**

Platonic soulmate 

Yeosang is… 

Soulmate doesn’t even begin to grasp what Yeosang is to me 

He’s not my other half 

He doesn’t “complete” me 

He is Yeosang and I am Wooyoung 

We aren’t two halves of a whole 

We are two different people 

And that is why I love him 

Am I making any sense? 

*sigh* yeosang understands 

Also it annoys the crap out of san when I call him my other half lmao 

**The Fetus**

It was soft and then u ruined it

*** 

**Chat: FRIENDSS!!!!!!**

**MyYeoYeoMan <3 **

But I’m not wooyoung’s other half? 

I’m his best friend 

I don’t want to be wooyoung’s other half 

That would mean I’m part wooyoung 

*shudders* 

**BabyBoss**

… I think you just typed more than u have since the chat started 

Do you love him or hate him 

**MyYeoYeoMan <3 **

Yes 

**BabyBoss**

…. 

**OtherHalf**

I learned not to question it 

**HumanPuppy**

I don’t get it 

**Captain**

I’m getting a headache 

**Mom**

Joong? Do you need medicine? Are you in the studio?

**Captain**

Affirmative 

**Mom**

I’m coming

**OtherHalf**

Not yet but you will be ;)

**TolBoi**

ew san those r our parents 

**Young &Sexy **

I think I just threw up 

**BabyBoss**

Same 

**HumanPuppy**

Same

**TolBoi**

same

**MyYeoYeoMan <3 **

Same 

*** 

**Chat: Favourite Son**

**Mother**

So 

Just a wild guess 

Wooyoung doesn’t know that we know each other? 

**Son**

Correct 

**Mother**

And we’re keeping it a secret because? 

**Son**

Well 

It wasn’t really a secret before it just never came up 

But now 

He’s so happy 

That I’m getting along with everyone 

And haven’t panicked 

I have five new friends 

/he/ introduced me to five new friends 

I can’t take that away from him 

**Mother**

Yeosang 

I highly doubt Wooyoung would be upset that you made a friend without him. 

He’d probably be proud of you. 

**Son**

I know but 

I like that he’s happy 

If helping me make friends makes him feel good about himself 

I will gladly make no friends without his help 

**Mother**

…. 

Sometimes I wonder if your friendship is healthy. 

**Son**

It’s not him it’s me. 

I know I shouldn’t think like that but 

I just love him so much I would do anything for him to have the slightest bit of happiness 

**Mother**

I think he would also be happy to know you can do things without his help. 

And you know what I think would really make him happy? 

If you confessed. 

**Son**

Funny joke. 

**Mother**

It’s not a joke. 

Wooyoung loves you. 

**Son**

Yeah as a best friend 

Or maybe a brother 

God that’s painful to write 

I wouldn’t be able to handle a rejection hyung 

I’m too weak 

And even if he DID love me 

He deserves better 

**Mother**

There is no better when it’s you he wants 

**Son**

Wooyoung needs someone who shines as bright as he does 

Not someone 

Quiet 

Anxious 

Dark 

Like me 

**Mother**

You underestimate yourself. 

Also I’m pretty sure Wooyoung thinks the sun shines out of your ass. 

**Son**

I don’t want to talk about this…. 

Let’s get back to the group chat 

**Mother**

Sigh. 

Fine. 

But this isn’t over. 

*** 

**Chat: FRIENDSS!!!!!!**

**TolBoi**

and thats how i accidentally ate a crayon

**Mom**

What 

**TolBoi**

wut 

**Mom**

How do you accidentally eat a crayon? 

**Young &Sexy **

He literally JUST explained it 

Where were u 

**Mom**

I have a life outside of this group chat. 

**Young &Sexy **

Hongjoong was here 

U don’t have a life outside of hongjoong 

Now what are u hiding 

**Mom**

That’s for me to know and you to never find out.

**HumanPuppy**

I’m intrigued 

**OtherHalf**

It’s not that exciting

**HumanPuppy**

How would you know???? 

**BabyBoss**

I feel like san just knows everyone’s secrets

**OtherHalf**

Correct 

**TolBoi**

i am frightened™ 

**Young &Sexy **

Mingi he doesn’t know u how can he know ur secrets 

**TolBoi**

well he doesnt kno seonghwa hyung and seems to kno his secrets

**Captain**

That’s because he does know seonghwa

**TolBoi**

wut

**HumanPuppy**

WHAT 

**Young &Sexy **

What 

**BabyBoss**

What

**Captain**

Wooyoung how did you not know that? 

San and Seonghwa and Ye-/‘sndlxnsldjikWjw 

**Young &Sexy **

…… 

Hyung? 

**TolBoi**

he ded 

**BabyBoss**

May he rest in peace

**Captain**

I’m ok 

It was nothing

**Young &Sexy **

???????????????

*** 

**_Sanshine_ ** _added_ **_sk8erboi_** _and_ **_EmoMom_ ** _to the chat_

**_Sanshine_ ** _named the chat_ **_what goes on_ **

**EmoMom**

EmoMom??? Really??? 

**sk8erboi**

why the fuck am I saved as sk8erboi in your phone 

Is this 2002 

Have you been listening to avril lavigne again 

Are you secretly a scene kid 

**Sanshine**

Omg

**_Sanshine_ ** _changed_ **_EmoMom_ ** _to_ **_Avril_ **

**_Sanshine_ ** _changed their username to_ **_l8erboi_ **

**sk8erboi**

Really 

**l8erboi**

Yes really 

And now back to the purpose of this chat 

What goes on??? 

**Avril**

What do you mean? 

**l8erboi**

I get the impression hongjoong’s seizure was you tackling him 

Because you don’t want the group to know you and yeosang know each other 

And I want to know 

Why 

**sk8erboi**

There are..... reasons 

**l8erboi**

Well 

As long as it isn’t something stupid like helping u make friends makes wooyoung happy 

Then 

**sk8erboi**

… 

how did u know 

**l8erboi**

Are u serious rn 

**sk8erboi**

I don’t have to make sense to you. 

**l8erboi**

Yeo..... 

**sk8erboi**

Can we not talk about this right now 

**l8erboi**

Fine 

But you know he’s going to find out eventually 

There's literally no reason this has to be a secret 

He knows you and I have class together 

What's the difference if seonghwa is also in that class? 

**Avril**

Just leave it for now, San. 

You’re not going to get anywhere today, I already tried. 

**l8erboi**

sigh 

*** 

**Chat: FRIENDSS!!!!!!**

**Young &Sexy **

… where did they go 

**HumanPuppy**

Probably to have a secret meeting

**Mom**

Literally some of us have a life outside of this group chat. 

**Young &Sexy **

… 

Sus 

**Mom**

I was making out with Hongjoong. 

**Young &Sexy **

Yuck 

**OtherHalf**

I just hate you 

**Young &Sexy **

… 

You wound me 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it pains me to think about how old ateez actually were in 2002 but I like to think sk8erboi is a timeless song so we're gonna pretend that the joke would be relevant anyways i'm old thanks
> 
> anyways I'm going to try and schedule chapters from now... I have like 10 written so let's see how this goes I need woosang to feed me ok bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok after this chapter I am going to space them out!!! at least a few days in between each cuz I don't want to catch up to where I have written TT

**_Sanshine_ ** _added_ **_EmoMom_** _,_ **_Captain_** _,_ **_BabyBoss_** _,_ **_HumanPuppy_** _, and_ **_TolBoi_ ** _to the chat_

**_Sanshine_ ** _named the chat_ **_The Mission_ **

**Sanshine**

I’m sure you all know why I have gathered you here today

**Captain**

Uhhhh no I don’t 

**HumanPuppy**

I have no idea but I am EXCITED 

**TolBoi**

i get the feeling its gonna be smth stupid 

**BabyBoss**

I second the tol boi 

**EmoMom**

I have an unfortunate suspicion. 

**Sanshine**

Sigh 

OBVIOUSLY 

Wooyoung made the other chat so that we would all meet 

And then we would make a secret group chat to get him and yeosang together 

Cuz my boy is still too chicken to do it himself

**TolBoi**

…. makes sense 

**Captain**

It Literally Does Not 

**HumanPuppy**

OMG !!! 

You’re so right!!! 

**BabyBoss**

I feel like that was Not what he intended

**Sanshine**

It is he told me

**EmoMom**

He did?

**Sanshine**

Yes 

I could see it in every message he sent 

“san please help me” 

“san I'm a little bitch who can’t confess to yeosang” 

“san I need you to make a secret chat and plan to get us together”

**BabyBoss**

…... 

**HumanPuppy**

I am IN!!! 

**EmoMom**

I refuse to take part in your stupidity. 

There is no way that is what Wooyoung wants. 

If he was ready to be with Yeosang he would confess.

**Sanshine**

Sigh 

One moment

*** 

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Soul**

Wooyoung 

Wooyoung 

Woo 

Youngie 

Wooyoung 

Wooyoung-ah 

Hey idiot 

**Mate**

What do you want 

yeosang is watching criminal minds and he is SO into it it’s so adorable 

I want to cuddle 

I can’t stop watching him 

he makes these little tiny gasp noises when there’s a plot twist 

So this better be good for me to look away from him

**Soul**

Your real intention in making a group chat was for me and the others to make our own secret group and plot to get you and yeosang together right?

**Mate**

I mean 

I am unopposed 

I can't be any more obvious so I have nothing to lose

**Soul**

I knew it

*** 

**Chat: The Mission**

**Sanshine**

[screenshot] 

[screenshot] 

Is this good enough for you

**EmoMom**

I am 

I 

I have nothing to say. 

Fine. 

I will assist in your stupidity. 

ONLY because it will make Yeosang so happy if they finally get together. 

**HumanPuppy**

You know Yeosang??? 

**EmoMom**

Sigh 

Yes, Yeosang and I know each other. 

He doesn’t want Wooyoung to know. 

Just leave it at that. 

**Sanshine**

Excellent 

Operation WooSang begins now

**_Sanshine_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_Leader_ **

**_Leader_ ** _changed_ **_HumanPuppy_ ** _to_ **_Eagle1_**

**Eagle1**

YAS 

**_Leader_ ** _changed_ **_TolBoi_ ** _to_ **_Eagle2_ **

**_Leader_ ** _changed_ **_EmoMom_ ** _to_ **_YeosangDuty_ **

**_Leader_ ** _changed_ **_BabyBoss_ ** _to_ **_WooyoungDuty_ **

**_Leader_ ** _changed_ **_Captain_ ** _to_ **_UnwillingParticipant_**

**UnwillingParticipant**

Who said I was unwilling

**_Leader_ ** _changed_ **_UnwillingParticipant_ ** _to_ **_WillingParticipant?_**

**WillingParticipant?**

I believe as the captain of this ship I deserve a different title 

**_Leader_ ** _changed_ **_WillingParticipant?_ ** _to_ **_Captain_**

**Captain**

Ah, there we go 

Perfect 

**YeosangDuty**

And what on earth does Yeosang duty mean?

**Leader**

Obviously you’re in charge of yeosang’s feelings 

Being the one closest to him in this group chat 

Besides me

**WooyoungDuty**

Why am I the one in charge of wooyoung’s gross feelings

**Leader**

Obviously because you are the one closest to him in this group chat 

Besides me 

Wow I stay winning

**WooyoungDuty**

Why do u hurt me this way 

Do you know the things I hear about yeosang on a daily basis 

Things my poor virgin ears never wanted to hear 

Should never hear 

I’m a BABY 

I will gladly take that title if it means I never have to hear wooyoung talking about wanting to bite yeosang’s earlobe 

Ever again 

**Leader**

At least you’ve never had to witness him actually biting yeosang’s earlobe

**Eagle2**

…. 

and were sure yeosang has no idea wooyoung is in love w him

**Leader**

Painfully sure

**YeosangDuty**

Unfortunately. 

Yeosang just accepts anything Wooyoung does. 

Because he’s just as painfully in love with him. 

You think Wooyoung is bad? 

You all have only seen the shy Yeosang. 

The real Yeosang is… 

A monster. 

**Eagle1**

But he seems so 

Soft™ 

**Leader**

*ahem* 

Let me bring up 

December 22nd 2019 

Wooyoung had freshly dyed his hair purple 

And Yeosang said 

And I quote this directly 

“Can he PLEASE choke me”

**Eagle2**

kinky 

**WooyoungDuty**

My VIRGIN EARS 

**YeosangDuty**

My turn. 

February 2nd, 2020. 

While we’re innocently studying in the library, Yeosang lets out a deep sigh. 

“Hyung, do you think Wooyoung would let me bite his thighs?” 

**Leader**

“Wooyoung would look really sexy with a tongue piercing”

**YeosangDuty**

“Do you think Wooyoung has a kitten kink?” 

I was too afraid to ask which side of the kitten kink he meant.

**Leader**

“Once when we were 7 Wooyoung gave me a daisy. I wanted to tackle him with my lips”

**Eagle1**

Ok that’s kinda cute tho

**Leader**

I know I needed to get one cute one in there because sometimes they’re also so CUTE

**WooyoungDuty**

Can we go back to the kitten thing for a sec 

**Captain**

Absolutely not I need to wash out my eyes with holy water 

Or bleach 

**Leader**

My dear child I know exactly what’s on your mind

**WooyoungDuty**

Which one of them is the kitten? 

**Leader**

Let’s discuss

**Captain**

Seonghwa just shrieked so loud I think a window broke

**Eagle1**

I think 

Wooyoung may seem like the kitten on the outside 

But behind bedroom doors 

He smells like a dom 

Yeosang is a kitten through and through 

**Captain**

I can’t believe we’re having this conversation

**Eagle2**

i disagree 

yeosang seems pretty feisty 

aggressive behind closed doors 

he could be a top 

wooyoung is just a softie all around 

**YeosangDuty**

There’s no way Wooyoung could be a dom when it comes to Yeosang. 

He’s too soft for him. 

Wooyoung also screams bottom energy. 

But then again, Yeosang is a baby. 

I think it could go either way but my money is on Wooyoung as the kitten. 

**Captain**

Seonghwa why 

**Leader**

Hmm all valid points

**WooyoungDuty**

And what do you think, oh wise leader? 

**Leader**

Oh I know the answer I just wanted to see you guys squirm

**Eagle1**

SPILL 

**Captain**

Please don’t

**Leader**

The answer is 

Drumroll please 

… 

…. 

………….. 

…………….. 

……………. 

*ahem* 

DRUMROLL PLEASE

**Eagle2**

BRRRRRBRRRBRRRRBRRRRRRRRRRR

**Leader**

Thank u mingi

**Eagle2**

i got u bro 

**Leader**

The answer is…. 

………. 

Neither!

**Eagle1**

WHAT 

**WooyoungDuty**

Why must you hurt us like this

**Leader**

Yeosang overheard Wooyoung and this other guy Changbin discussing the merits of the kitten kink 

Yeosang does not have a kitten kink and was worried wooyoung does 

His exact words 

“I think I could have a kitten kink for wooyoung if he wanted me to”

**Eagle1**

….. 

So yeosang is the kitten

**Leader**

Incorrect, wooyoung also does not have a kitten kink 

That he’s aware of 

Yet 

He was just curious about it 

After yeosang wore cat ears for a fundraiser

**YeosangDuty**

Read: Wooyoung just has a kink for Yeosang in general 

**Leader**

Correct

**Eagle1**

So 

We have established 

That wooyoung is the top I was right you were all wrong and should bow before me peasants

**Leader**

Nah

**Eagle2**

nah 

**WooyoungDuty**

Nah 

**YeosangDuty**

Nah 

**Captain**

Nah 

**Eagle1**

…. 

Et tu, captain? 

*** 

**Chat:** **FRIENDSS!!!!!!**

**BabyBoss**

I have 

An important question

**Young &Sexy **

Oh no not again

**BabyBoss**

TolBoi 

**TolBoi**

ye 

**BabyBoss**

Exactly how Tol™ are you?

**Young &Sexy **

Too tall

**HumanPuppy**

Perfectly tall 

I MEAN 

**OtherHalf**

👀👀👀 

*** 

**Chat: the Dog and his Master**

**Puppy**

FUCK 

WOOYOUNG HELP 

**Master**

What 

**Puppy**

Mingi can’t know that I know who he is 

**Master**

I thought we established you knew him from the quad 

**Puppy**

Ya but 

He’s THE mingi 

Song Mingi 

Tall 

Handsome 

Perfect deep voice 

Walks around campus like a damn model 

Aka song mingi the boy I’ve had the FATTEST crush on since freshman orientation :/ 

**Master**

YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MINGI 

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA 

THIS IS BEAUTIFUL 

**Puppy**

Wooyoung!! 

Please!! 

Help me look less suspicious 

**Master**

Hmm 

I /could/ 

But what’s in it for me? 

**Puppy**

….. 

You’re a demon 

**Master**

Well 

Looks like you’re on your own then 

**Puppy**

Wait! 

I 

Ugh 

Fine 

If you help me 

I will let you keep this chat name and these usernames for two weeks longer than the original bet punishment 

**Master**

You mean you’ll be my puppy and I’ll be your master for an extra two weeks? 🥺 

**Puppy**

That sounds so wrong 

But 

Yes 

That is my offer 

**Master**

I want the FULL benefits of the bet punishment extended 

And I want to hear you say it 

**Puppy**

*sigh* 

Fine 

For an extra two weeks 

I, Jeong Yunho, will be your faithful lapdog, my master 

And you can keep these chat names 

**Master**

Done 

*** 

**Chat:** **FRIENDSS!!!!!!**

**BabyBoss**

👀👀👀 

And how would YOU know how tall he is, mister yunho 

**Young &Sexy **

Didn’t we already go over mingi embarrassing himself in the quad the other day 

I mean it’s kinda hard to forget that hilarious sight 

A man that tall being chased by a tiny toy poodle 1/10 his size? 

Unforgettable

*** 

**Chat: The Dog and his Master**

**Puppy**

Bless u 

**Master**

I’m sorry what was that? 

**Puppy**

…. 

I am forever in your debt, Master 

**Master**

That’s better 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of yeosang in this chapter jfklangjla


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is time for angst
> 
> anyways I did not proofread this chapte rI am drunk and said yolo let's post another chapter
> 
> If any chat names are confusing leave me a comment????

** Chat: FRIENDSS!!!!!! **

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

Wooyoung

** HumanPuppy **

YEOSANG????

IN THE GROUP CHAT??????

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

Fuck

** HumanPuppy **

No come back I love u

***

** Chat: One True Pairing **

** Sang **

Wooyoung

** Woo **

Yes, my sweet?

** Sang **

When are you getting home

** Woo **

I’m about to go to dance practice with Yunho

So maybe.... three hours?

** Sang **

…

Ok

** Woo **

….

Nvm

I’ll be home in 3 minutes

** Sang **

???

** Woo **

Something is wrong

I can sense it

** Sang **

I’m fine

Go to your dance practice

You shouldn’t cancel on yunho

** Woo **

If you tell me what’s wrong I will consider it

** Sang **

….

** Woo **

…

** Sang **

…

** Woo **

I’m packing up my stuff

** Sang **

It’s really nothing

Just a bad class

** Woo **

What happened in class?

** Sang **

Nothing

Just Professor Park being his usual asshole self

** Woo **

….

What did he say now

** Sang **

Nothing bad

I already forgot

** Woo **

You're lying

** Sang **

I'm not

** Woo **

I’ll be home in 2 minutes

** Sang **

No!

Stay!

** Woo **

Too late

** Sang **

(` ー ´)

***

** Chat: The Mission **

** Eagle1 **

Wooyoung just ditched our dance practice for yeosang

I hope nothing is wrong 🙁

Yeosang is too cute to be sad

** YeosangDuty **

San.

San.

Saaaaan.

San!

** Leader **

What

** YeosangDuty **

Find out.

Now.

** Leader **

Sigh

Fine

***

** Chat: Soulmates **

** Soul **

Wooyoung

** Mate **

I’m busy

** Soul **

I know

Yunho texted that you cancelled

Is Yeosang ok?

** Mate **

I don’t know

He hasn’t spoken yet

We're just cuddling on the couch

I’m going to KILL professor park

** Soul **

I’ll help

** Mate **

I’ll let you know if I need you

** Soul **

Please do

Do you guys need me to bring food or anything?

** Mate **

Hmm

Not right now

He doesn’t seem in the mood to eat

** Soul **

Ok

Give him kisses for me

** Mate **

No  >:(

Only I can give him kisses

** Soul **

I am not amused

Give.

Him.

Kisses.

For.

Me.

** Mate **

sigh

You know I already did

** Soul **

Thank

***

** Chat: The Mission **

** Leader **

I’m back

** YeosangDuty **

I have a feeling I know what’s wrong. 

But please inform us. 

** Leader **

Two words

Professor park

** YeosangDuty **

What did he say this time?

** Leader **

Dunno

He hasn’t even told woo :/

Which means it must be really bad

** WooyoungDuty **

So where are we hiding the body

** Eagle1 **

Who is professor park?

Does he bully yeosang?

Can we report him?

** Leader **

Sadly, we cannot

The man is toxic and makes trash comments but

Has not done anything that would get him in trouble with the school board

** YeosangDuty **

That man makes me contemplate murder.

** Captain **

Mood

** Leader **

We'll have to wait and see whether he tells wooyoung what happened

Until then all we can do is subtly comfort him

But don’t directly bring it up

Yeosang..... does not like to talk about his feelings

So if you bring it up

He will hide

** Eagle1 **

I can do that!!!!

Subtle is my middle name!!!!

** WooyoungDuty **

I get the feeling that is untrue

***

** Chat: One True Pairing **

** Sang **

Hey woo

You're asleep right now

But I couldn’t say it to your face

Some.... things happened with professor park this time

I know you’ll be really angry when you find out

So I can’t tell you exactly what happened

Not yet

But please

Please

Don't do anything stupid.

Good night.

***

**Chat: Soulmates**

** Mate **

I have murderous intentions.

** Soul **

Mood.

Has he told you anything yet?

** Mate **

Only that he’s worried that if he tells me

I’ll do something bad

Which means

It's really bad

** Soul **

God I want to kill that man

I didn’t think he could be any worse than he was last time

** Mate **

I saw a bruise on his arm San.

** Soul **

Shit

Do you think

Professor Park?

** Mate **

Im not sure...

He could have just fallen off his skateboard but

I worry that it’s worse

** Soul **

If it’s worse

I will stop at nothing to put that man in JAIL

just fired isn’t enough

** Mate **

We don’t have any proof unless yeosang speaks

Which you know he wont right now

I’m hoping this group chat will help him...

Branch out

Talk to more people

Maybe... we’re too close and that’s why he doesn’t want to tell me these things

I need him to talk to more people

Besides just you and me

** Soul **

And seonghwa

** Mate **

What

** Soul **

And seonghwa

Seonghwa is in our class

Yeosang tells him things

Yeosang didn’t want you to know

** Mate **

Why ??? 

Did he not??????

Want me to know??????

** Soul **

Because he’s stupid

And has a weird  convoluted thought process

** Mate **

I’m not even gonna ask you to explain

I won’t tell him you told

I'm happy he made a friend on his own

Well maybe with your help

** Soul **

No help from me

He's the one who introduced me to seonghwa

** Mate **

Wow... that’s

Unlike him

** Soul **

Seonghwa seems really special to him

** Mate **

I’m a little sad he didn’t tell me, especially if seonghwa is so special

But I’m glad he has someone to talk to  who isn’t me since I KNOW there are things he hides from me

** Soul **

The only thing he hides from you is his fat crush on you

** Mate **

…

We're not going there right now

He doesn’t have a crush on me

If he did he would have said something by now 

I can’t be any more obvious than I already am

** Soul **

See but you’re forgetting two things

1\. Yeosang is an idiot

2\. So are you

** Mate **

Rude

Anyways

I’ll text you tomorrow when yeosang wakes up

Maybe at least he’ll be ready for group cuddles

…

San?

Saaaaaaan

Where did u go >:(

***

** Chat: EmoL0rds **

** EmoPrince **

I want to die

[screenshot]

[screenshot]

[screenshot]

** EmoMom **

Same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why the spacing is still doing weird things I am trying to fix it in the html but sometimes even the html says there is no space and then a weird space appears???

** Chat: FRIENDSS!!!!!! **

** BabyBoss **

I have an important question

** OtherHalf **

Whenever you say that

Your question is always stupid

** BabyBoss **

:(

** Mom **

Who made my child sad?

** Young&Sexy **

San

** OtherHalf **

Wooyoung why

** HumanPuppy **

Top 10 anime betrayals 

** BabyBoss **

Anyways

My question

** Mom **

Yes, my sweet baby son?

** BabyBoss **

If you drink 23 shots of espresso in one day will you die?

Asking for a friend

** Mom **

….

Put down that coffee right now.

** BabyBoss **

I said I was asking for a friend not me

I have no coffee

None of that caffeinated dirt here

No siree

** Mom **

Put. Down. That. Coffee.

** BabyBoss **

You can’t prove anything.

** Mom **

Put down that venti  triple shot caramel macchiato right now  young man. 

** BabyBoss **

What the fuck how do u know what I’m drinking

** Young&Sexy **

It’s his mom sense he can sense when you’re doing something wrong

** Captain **

Or it’s the fact that I think we’re sitting two tables away from you at this café 

** BabyBoss **

OMG DHEKCHDKFJFKD

** Young&Sexy **

…

Welp they’re gone 

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

Hi

** HumanPuppy **

YEOSANG HI

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

Hi Yunho

** HumanPuppy **

*wipes tear* He…. He knows my name

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

It’s kind of hard not to when you talk so much

Sorry that sounded mean

I meant

You’re very friendly, so I wouldn’t forget you

** HumanPuppy **

WHY ARE YOU SO SWEET

** Young&Sexy **

Why arent you that sweet to me?  >:(

** MyYeoYeoMan<3  **

Because you’re a little shit

Yunho is an angel

** Young&Sexy **

…

I can’t argue with that

** TolBoi **

hi yeosang im mingi

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

I know

Hi Mingi

** BabyBoss **

Wuz up bitchez I  am alive

OMG IS THAT YEOSANG

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

Yes

Hi Jongho

** BabyBoss **

OMG

＼ (≧▽≦) ／

***

** Chat: One True Pairing **

** Sang **

This is so awkward

** Woo **

No it’s cute!!

They love you

It doesn’t matter what you say they’re just happy you’re interacting with them

** Sang **

But I don’t have anything interesting to say

** Woo **

Your existence is interesting

** Sang **

Just help me

** Woo **

Fine

***

** Chat: FRIENDSS!!!!!! **

** Young&Sexy **

That was quick jongho….. 

Is seonghwa losing his touch

I thought you’d be dead at least another hour

** Captain **

He pouted

Seonghwa couldn’t resist the pout

** Young&Sexy **

Understandable

Alas

Another brave warrior has fallen to jongho’s pout

** BossBaby **

Anyways back to yeosang

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

No not back to me

** HumanPuppy **

Yes back to you!!

Yeosang!!!

Wooyoung says you like to dance too!!!!

You have to come dance with us!!!!

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

I’m not that great

I would just be in the way

Slow down your practice

** Young& ** ** Sexy **

Wtf

Yeosang

You’re great

** OtherHalf **

Can confirm

Yeosang is an excellent dancer

** HumanPuppy **

See!!!

Come dance with us tomorrow!!! 

Pleaaaaaaaase

Please please please please

***

** Chat: One True Pairing **

** Sang **

I’m not ready

Woo

I can’t

Tomorrow?

It’s too soon

** Woo **

Are you sure?

I know he comes off as a bit over excited

But he just really wants to be friends

** Sang **

But I’ll just disappoint him

My dancing isn’t as great as you guys

And I’m boring 

I don’t want to ruin your practice 

** Woo **

You could never ruin it

** Sang **

But it’s your thing with yunho I don’t want to impose

** Woo **

Literally if I could be with you 24/7 I would

I want you there

Yunho wants you there

San wants you there

Please come?

** Sang **

I can’t…..

I’m not ready

** Woo **

Sigh

Fine

***

** Chat: FRIENDSS!!!!!! **

** Young&Sexy **

Actually yunho

I have to cancel tomorrow

I just remembered it’s my grandma’s birthday  :(

***

** Chat: Soulmates **

** Soul **

No one is stupid enough to believe that lie

** Mate **

Don’t underestimate yunho

** Soul **

I bet you  $ 10 he sees right  thru u

** Mate **

Bet

***

** Chat: FRIENDSS!!!!!! **

** HumanPuppy **

:(:(:(:(:(

San?

** OtherHalf **

Ya I guess I’m coming

** HumanPuppy **

Yeosang?

** OtherHalf **

No wooyoung no yeosang, that’s the way the world works

** HumanPuppy **

:(

** TolBoi **

ill dance w u guys

** HumanPuppy **

:D MINGI!!!

***

** Chat:  ** ** Soulmates **

** Mate **

I win

** Soul **

Not so fast

Give it a minute

***

** Chat: The Mission **

** Eagle1 **

Do you think yeosang hates me?

Did I scare him?

Why else would wooyoung cancel?

***

** Chat: Soulmates **

** Soul **

Ah what’s that smell?

[screenshot]

The smell of defeat

** Mate **

Dammit

***

** Chat: The Dog and his Master **

** Puppy **

WOOYOUNG

HELP

** Master **

I’m sorry

Whomst?

** Puppy **

….

Master, please assist me once again

** Master **

You’re a needy puppy, aren’t you

** Puppy **

Ignoring how suggestive that sounds

Please

I can’t embarrass myself in front of mingi tomorrow u have to come

** Master **

I promise u it’s impossible to embarrass yourself in front of mingi

He is the king of embarrassing moments

Anything u do he will do something worse

** Puppy **

You don’t understand

I need him to think I’m cool

Sexy

** Master **

Ew

** Puppy **

L i s t e n 

If it’s just San he’ll embarrass me on purpose

** Master **

True

But I can’t

It’s my grandma’s birthday

** Puppy **

Even my dense ass can see thru that lie

** Master **

At least you’re self aware

Listen

Yeosang is too nervous to meet you yet

But if I go and he doesn’t he’ll feel so bad

Because he’ll know you know he’s avoiding you

** Puppy **

But I understand if he’s not ready

** Master **

I know that

But in Yeosang’s mind

Even if you say that

His mind will tell him he hurt your feelings

And the guilt will eat him alive

** Puppy **

Won’t he feel bad about making you skip tho? 

** Master **

Yes and no

Of course he’ll feel bad but

It’s different with me

We’ve been friends for so long

But you’re a stranger

** Puppy **

Hmm

I guess that makes sense

I just want to understand so that

Maybe I won’t scare him so much  :(

** Master **

He likes you don’t worry

It means a lot that you’re trying so hard

Even if he doesn’t know it yet

** Puppy **

I just want to love him

** Master **

>:(

No

Only I am allowed to love him

** Puppy **

Calm down jealous boy

** Master **

>:(

I’m jk it’s impossible to not love yeosang

***

** Chat: FRIENDSS!!!!!! **

** OtherHalf **

Mingi I didn’t know u dance

** TolBoi **

well

its more like flailing

** Young&Sexy **

Lies he can dance

** TolBoi **

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

** HumanPuppy **

I bet you’re amazing!!!

** TolBoi **

(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

***

** Chat: Soulmates **

** Soul **

Do they

** Mate **

Ye

** Soul **

…. This will be fun

😈

***

** Chat: The Dog and his Master **

** Master **

Lord help your soul

** Puppy **

??????

** Master **

I pray for u

** Puppy **

?????????????


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not paid attention to how long each of these chapters is I just go with where I feel like a break fits lmao tell me if it's weird??
> 
> anyways

** Chat:  ** ** FRIENDSS ** **!!!!!! **

** TolBoi **

guys

** HumanPuppy **

Yes, my bro?

** TolBoi **

so uh

i did a thing

and now

idk what the next thing to do is

** Mom **

Be more specific please.

** TolBoi **

well

uh

there was 

a stray puppy outside my apartment

and maybe

i took him inside cuz it was raining n he reminded me of yunho

and now idk what to do w him

** HumanPuppy **

He reminded you of me??? 

** TolBoi **

is that wut i said idk suddenly i cant read

** Mom **

Mingi.

** TolBoi **

ye?

** Mom **

Do you know for sure it’s a stray? If it was in front of your apartment it could belong to someone in the complex.

** TolBoi **

oh 

i didnt think of that

should i put it back outside?

** HumanPuppy **

Not if it’s still raining!!! Omg!!!!

** Mom **

At least check outside and make sure no one is looking for him, but don’t put the poor thing back out in the rain.

** Young&Sexy **

Lol mingi’s a dog stealer

** HumanPuppy **

D: 

** TolBoi **

wut no it was an accident

** OtherHalf **

Dog stealer! 

The worst kind of human!

** TolBoi **

i didnt do it on purpose

** Young&Sexy **

Sorry I don’t talk to dog stealers :/

** TolBoi **

stop bullying me

** Mom **

Children please

** TolBoi **

mom help

** Young&Sexy **

You should be ashamed that u raised a dog stealer

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

Can I be disowned

I don’t want to be related to a dog stealer :/

** Mom **

CHILDREN

** HumanPuppy **

Don’t worry mingi I’m on your side!!!

** Young&Sexy **

Yunho how could u

I thought u of all people

Would be on the side of the puppies

How could u turn against your own kind

Top 10 anime betrayals

** Captain **

What the actual fuck just happened in this chat

** BabyBoss **

An Intellectual Debate

***

** Chat:  ** ** FRIENDSS ** **!!!!!! **

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

I have an important question

** HumanPuppy **

YEOSANG

** OtherHalf **

It’s probably not important but you know what ask anyways

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

Blue or red?

** BabyBoss **

What

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

was I not clear

Blue

Or

Red

** TolBoi **

like which color do we like better?

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

Exactly

** HumanPuppy **

BLUE!!!

** TolBoi **

red

i mean

blue

** Young&Sexy **

Smooth

** TolBoi **

shut up

** HumanPuppy **

????

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

Hurry up and choose

** Mom **

Red

** Captain **

Red for sure

** BabyBoss **

Blue

** OtherHalf **

Red

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3  **

Thanks

** BabyBoss **

What about wooyoung???

** Young&Sexy **

I am having no part of this stupidity

** BabyBoss **

??????

** Young&Sexy **

I’m going to say blue and he’s going to buy the red one anyways

** HumanPuppy **

WAIT THIS WAS A VOTE

I thought he was curious about our favorite colors :(

** Young&Sexy **

Incorrect

Yeosang used all of you

To decide what color skateboard to buy

Update: he bought the red one

** OtherHalf **

Read: he always buys the red one

** Young&Sexy **

Unless black is an option

** HumanPuppy **

Is red yeosang’s favorite color? :O

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

no

it’s black

Like my soul

** BabyBoss **

I like to imagine your soul is a nice soft pink color

** Young&Sexy **

His soul doesn’t have a color because it doesn’t exist

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

I am a soulless demon

Fear me

** BabyBoss **

Says the one with a heart emoji in his name

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

That was all wooyoung’s doing

** Young&Sexy **

You say that as if you didn’t insist I add emojis to your name to make it special compared to everyone else

Like you aren’t special even without emojis in your name

** HumanPuppy **

I’m soft

** TolBoi **

same

** Mom **

Same

** OtherHalf **

Same

** Captain **

Same

** BabyBoss **

Same

***

** Chat:  ** ** The Dog and his Master **

** Puppy **

I’m in love

** Master **

???

** Puppy **

I just had coffee with mingi

** Master **

Didn’t u guys just have coffee yesterday

** Puppy **

Yes

He’s so dreamy

** Master **

Mingi???? Dreamy???

** Puppy **

Y e s 

He’s so funny

And witty

** Master **

Mingi???? Witty???

** Puppy **

♡ ＼ ( ￣ ▽ ￣ ) ／ ♡

** Master **

This is the strangest conversation I’ve ever had are u sure we’re talking about the same mingi

** Puppy **

I like him so much

** Master **

Tell him that

** Puppy **

N O 

I can’t omg 

Not until I establish myself as cool and suave 

** Master **

Am I dreaming

First mingi is dreamy and now yunho is suave

** Puppy **

Wooyoung help how do I be suave

** Master **

If I knew the answer don’t u think I’d be dating yeosang by now

** Puppy **

Good point 

***

** Chat:  ** ** FRIENDSS ** **!!!!!! **

** HumanPuppy **

Seonghwa

You seem like you have your life together

How do I be suave?

** BabyBoss **

Suave? 

👀 👀 👀

Why do u ask yunho do u have your eye on someone???

👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀

** Young&Sexy **

YUNHO THIS IS THE GROUP CHAT

** HumanPuppy **

Yes I am aware

I am also now painfully aware of my stupid decision

** Mom **

And what on earth makes you think I have my life together?

** HumanPuppy **

You type with proper grammar

** Mom **

….

Good point.

** TolBoi **

yunho I think ur suave 

***

** Chat: The Dog and his Master **

** Puppy **


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter: sad boi san
> 
> this chapter is a weird mix of comedy and angst but there wasn't really a better place to cut it with the next chapters as well so u get this mess
> 
> Anyways I kind of hit writer's block on chapter 13 but then I pounded out 5 chapters of a woosang vampire pirate au and got the block out of my system and now we're back on track

** Chat:  ** ** FRIENDSS ** **!!!!!! **

** Young&Sexy **

Guys

What do u think of this pic

For my instagram

***

** Chat: what goes on **

** sk8erboi **

I want him to pound me. 

** l8erboi **

My eyes

***

** Chat:  ** ** FRIENDSS ** **!!!!!! **

** BabyBoss **

Very sexy

Yeosang, thoughts?

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

Good

** BabyBoss **

That’s it?

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

Yes. 

** Young&Sexy **

I also took this one…..

I wanted to post something sexy but

maybe I should stick to the boyfriend style

***

** Chat: what goes on **

** sk8erboi **

I want him to take me on a date

Anywhere

***

** Chat:  ** ** FRIENDSS ** **!!!!!! **

** BabyBoss **

Wow take me on a date sir 

** OtherHalf **

Aren’t u straight

** BabyBoss **

Maybe

Young&Sexy

Or I can just go with the old trusty cute look

Never fails me

***

** Chat: what goes on **

** sk8erboi **

Nvm I want to pound him

** l8erboi **

Google search: how to forget how to read

***

** Chat:  ** ** FRIENDSS ** **!!!!!! **

** BabyBoss **

Yeosang, how we feeling?

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

Fjocjddkjsk

** BabyBoss **

Mood

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

I dropped my phone

** BabyBoss **

Sure

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

All of them are good woo

But I like the second one the best

** OtherHalf **

Sure u did

***

** Chat: what goes on **

** sk8erboi **

You better sleep with one eye open, san 

I know where you live.

** l8erboi **

And I have a whole bunch of screenshots I could just accidentally airdrop to wooyoung right now 

** sk8erboi **

…….

Understood

Sleep peacefully with both eyes closed. 

***

** Chat:  ** ** FRIENDSS ** **!!!!!! **

** Young&Sexy **

Since yeosang was the ONLY helpful one

I will post the second photo

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

No wait 

***

** Chat: what goes on **

** sk8erboi **

How do I tell him he cant post that photo because I don’t want other people to see him look so boyfriend and crush on him cuz then he might date one of them

Without actually saying that

** l8erboi **

Tell him that you don’t want other people to see that photo of him because you’re afraid they’ll crush on him and he might date one of them

** sk8erboi **

I hate u

***

** Chat:  ** ** FRIENDSS ** **!!!!!! **

** Young&Sexy **

????

** MyYeoYeoMan ** ** <3 **

Nvm

It was nothing

** OtherHalf **

Sigh

***

** Chat: The Mission **

** WooyoungDuty **

I smell woosang

** Leader **

Sad woosang

[screenshot]

[screenshot]

** Eagle1 **

All I’m seeing here is the “I want him to pound me” which confirms I was right wooyoung is top you should all bow before me

** YeosangDuty **

Keep reading

** Eagle1 **

…..

Dammit

** Eagle2 **

i hav an idea

***

** Chat:  ** ** Tol & Smol **

** TolBoi **

u cant post that photo

** SmolBoi **

Y

** TolBoi **

the bf look should be for yeosang only

if u post pics like that it will make u seem available

do u want yeosang to think u want to date smone else

** SmolBoi **

….

U have a point

***

** Chat: The Mission **

** Eagle2 **

i didnt think this thru but smhow hes buying it

[screenshot]

** Leader **

….

What an idiot

***

** Chat:  ** ** Tol & Smol **

** SmolBoi **

Idk tho maybe

I should stop waiting around for him

I mean

It will always be yeosang

But if it’s never gonna happen

Maybe I should try and be happy with someone else

Even if I’ll never stop loving him

** TolBoi **

i dont think u should do that

i mean

i want u to b happy

but 

i think

yeosang is the one who is gonna make u happy

** SmolBoi **

No one will make me happy the way yeosang does but

If he’s never gonna feel the same way

I’ll only get hurt when he starts dating someone else

***

** Chat: The Mission **

** Eagle2 **

HELP I NEED BACKUP

[screenshot] 

** WooyoungDuty **

Mingi??? Using caps???? 

Oh nvm I see the reason to panic

** Leader **

Sigh

Not this again

He does this like once a month

Hang on

***

** Chat: Soulmates **

** Soul **

Are u stupid

** Mate **

Rude

** Soul **

We both know u arent gonna move on from yeosang

U know yeosang is in love with u

** Mate **

He’s not but ok

** Soul **

He’s just not ready to admit it

** Mate **

Idk where u get your information from

Because yeosang is not in love with me

But you are correct in the fact that I’ll never get over him

I just needed to rant my depression

Also tell mingi he’s going to die for spilling our private chat contents

** Soul **

You talk as if there have been any secrets between the 8 of us since you started that chat

** Mate **

Tru

But tell him to sleep with one eye open

***

** Chat: The Mission **

** Leader **

Everyone say a prayer for mingi

May he rest in peace

** Eagle2 **

u didnt even try to hide that i told u about our private chat contents did u

** Leader **

Lol nope

** Eagle1 **

Top 10 anime betrayals

** WooyoungDuty **

Rest in peace song mingi

A tol boi

A good friend

A good boifriend

** Eagle1 **

Boyfriend??? Mingi wasn’t single????

** Eagle2 **

im still alive

** YeosangDuty **

Oh no here we go .

** Eagle2 **

yunho i am single dont listen to him

** Leader **

He’s very single

Especially single for one particular boy

** Eagle1 **

So you have a crush on someone???

** YeosangDuty **

Lord give me strength.

** Eagle2 **

no

no crushes here wut 

** Leader **

This is the content I am here for

** YeosangDuty **

Where is Hongjoong? I need another sane person around here. 

** Eagle1 **

But if u want someone to know you are single then that means u have a crush on them

** WooyoungDuty **

And why do you care so much yunho

** Eagle1 **

I DON’T

I don’t care

I’m just

Curious

Yeah

And I want to make fun of him

Haha mingi has a crush and he’s embarrassed about it 

** Leader **

Smooth

** Eagle1 **

Shut up

** Eagle2 **

:(

** Eagle1 **

I mean

There’s nothing wrong with having a crush

Crushes are good

I want to support you!!!

** Leader **

S m o o t h 

** Eagle2 **

…

u want to support me?

in my crush?

** Eagle1 **

Yes!!!!!

** Eagle2 **

oh 

***

** Chat:  ** ** EmoL0rds **

** EmoMom **

Please this is just painful now.

** EmoPrince **

Yeah it was fun but now

They’re both so painfully stupid

I feel kinda bad 

** EmoMom **

Fix it. 

** EmoPrince **

Jongho started it why am I the one in trouble

** EmoMom **

Fix :) it :)

** EmoPrince **

…..

Fine 

***

** Chat: The Mission **

** Leader **

Ok bitches I didn’t make this chat for us to make fun of mingi’s crush

I made it for woosang

So back to woosang

Anyone have any ideas

** WooyoungDuty **

Lock them in a closet until they kiss

** Leader **

They’ve literally been living together for 2 years how would being locked in a closet change anything

Rejected

** WooyoungDuty **

Starve them in the closet until they think they’re going to die and so they confess their undying love

** Leader **

….

Rejected

Anyone else?

** Captain **

I think we should just leave it for now….

Obviously both of them have some issues

And I think they aren’t ready to be dating

** Leader **

….

Rejected

Next

** YeosangDuty **

Well I agree with Hongjoong that we should wait. 

But I think Yeosang is the only one who isn’t ready. 

I know he has… things in his past and present that make the idea of dating difficult but I don’t know what those things are.

He just needs a push to work them out with Wooyoung.

** Leader **

Valid point

Plan: help yeosang love himself

Accepted

***

** Chat:  ** ** EmoL0rds **

** EmoMom **

Can I ask you a serious question?

** EmoPrince **

I’m suddenly very afraid but yes

** EmoMom **

Do you have a crush on Yeosang?

** EmoPrince **

…

It’s more complicated than that 

** EmoMom **

By more complicated, you mean you also have a crush on Wooyoung. 

** EmoPrince **

…

Yes

But I’m ok

I never stood a chance and I accepted that long ago 

I never let it develop into anything major

Once they’re happy together, I’ll be happy and able to move on

** EmoMom **

It’s ok to be in pain, San.

** EmoPrince **

I’m not tho

I was over it a long time ago

It’s less romantic feeling now and mostly that I just want them to be happy

I promise

** EmoMom **

You could at least tell Wooyoung. 

You know he’d want to know. 

** EmoPrince **

He has a lot of his own issues to deal with right now

But I’ll think about it

** EmoMom **

Sigh.

I suppose that’s all I can ask for now.

Promise me you’ll come to me if you need anything?

** EmoPrince **

I will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: I probably should mention that this is NOT going to turn into a woosansang fic... it will not contain any pairings not tagged from the beginning


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next two chapters are pretty angsty but I swear it will lighten up again soon
> 
> oh ya I changed my name from jeonggkuk to Dazzling_Sang in case anyone was confused.... I figured it was time for a change

**Chat: FRIENDSS!!!!!!**

**Young &Sexy **

I’m bored

**BabyBoss**

Aren’t u in class 

**MyYeoYeoMan <3 **

He’s supposed to be 

**Young &Sexy **

But this class is boringgggg

**TolBoi**

wut class is it 

**Young &Sexy **

… 

Mingi where tf are u it’s applied statistics you’re supposed to be here 

**TolBoi**

no we hav that on tuesdays

**BabyBoss**

It is Tuesday 

**TolBoi**

… 

fuck 

well if its boring then 

ill just stay home im already late anyways 

**Mom**

…. 

**BabyBoss**

Uh oh 

**Mom**

How much longer does the class have? 

**Young &Sexy **

Like an hour 

We just started but it’s already boring

**Mom**

Mingi. 

How far do you live? 

**Young &Sexy **

He lives on campus

**TolBoi**

y do u betray me like this

**Young &Sexy **

If I have to suffer you have to suffer

**Mom**

Mingi. 

Go to class. Now. 

**TolBoi**

im already out the door 

**Mom**

Good. 

Now, Wooyoung.

**Young &Sexy **

Fuck

**Mom**

When Mingi gets there I expect the two of you to pay attention. 

I expect you to be able to tell me exactly what you learned in class today. 

I will ask.

**Captain**

Hwa 

You know youre not their mom right 

**Mom**

Excuse me? 

**Captain**

I mean 

Yes you can raise our sons however you want 

**MyYeoYeoMan <3 **

Hyung 

**Mom**

Yes? 

**Captain**

Yes? 

**MyYeoYeoMan <3 **

… 

Hongjoong hyung 

Check our private chat I’ve been waiting for you to answer

**Captain**

Oh sorry I just resurfaced from the studio

**Young &Sexy **

Private chat???? 

Since when??? 

**Mom**

Wooyoung. 

Pay attention in class.

**Young &Sexy **

No this is more important 

Since when did u two chat privately? 

… 

Hello? 

……………. 

Why did everyone disappear :(

*** 

**Chat: One True Pairing**

**Woo**

Yeoyeo 

where are u 

Usually youre home by now :(

 **Sang**

Sorry I’m on my way now 

I’ll be home in 5 minutes

 **Woo**

Where were you??? 

Did something happen???? 

**Sang**

I was out with seonghwa and hongjoong 

Sorry I didn’t know I had to tell you 

**Woo**

You don’t have to tell me 

I didn’t mean to seem like 

Idk 

You don’t have to tell me what you’re doing all the time 

I just 

Get worried 

You’re usually home by now so I was worried something happened to you

 **Sang**

I didn’t mean to worry you 

I didn’t think that it might seem weird if I wasn’t home 

I didn’t think you paid that much attention to when I was home

 **Woo**

I always pay attention to you 

of course I know when you’re supposed to be home you’re my best friend and roommate 

Do you not know when I’m supposed to be home

 **Sang**

Of course I know when you’re supposed to be home 

What if you got hurt and I didn’t know 

Oh 

Ok I see your point 

I’ll tell you if I’m going to be late in the future 

*** 

**Chat:** **Bitchez be Skatin**

**sk8erboi**

I’m sad 

[screenshot] 

[screenshot] 

“I always pay attention to you” 

I wish that meant more 

*** 

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Mate**

Oh god I’m an idiot 

[screenshot] 

[screenshot] 

I must seem like a controlling freak

*** 

**Chat: EmoL0rds**

**EmoPrince**

[screenshot] 

[screenshot] 

This is my daily life

 **EmoMom**

Lord help your soul 

*** 

**Chat: B** **itchez be Skatin**

**Choi Mountain**

It means exactly what it says 

Don’t overthink it, Yeo 

He cares about you 

Pays attention to everything you do 

**sk8erboi**

Ya but 

He means cuz he’s my best friend 

I want him to mean it in a different way 

Like in a he loves me way 

God I WANT him to ask me where I am when I come home late 

I want him to ask me where I am even if I’m not late 

**Choi Mountain**

He has your schedule memorized he doesn’t need to do that 

**sk8erboi**

I know but 

I want him to ask even if he knows 

Why can’t he pay attention to me and only me 

**Choi Mountain**

He literally just said he pays attention to you 

**sk8erboi**

But that’s /different/ 

**Choi Mountain**

Literally how 

**sk8erboi**

Because it feels different 

**Choi Mountain**

So basically you’re saying you’ll only feel validated if he acts like a possessive controlling boyfriend 

**sk8erboi**

Y e s 

**Choi Mountain**

You have issues 

**sk8erboi**

I am aware 

**Choi Mountain**

Yeosang 

In all seriousness 

Do you really feel that way? 

You know that’s a product of your anxiety 

If it’s that bad again… 

Maybe we should look into getting help again 

**sk8erboi**

“Help” wasn’t much help last time 

I’m fine 

**Choi Mountain**

We picked the wrong place last time. 

I blame myself for pushing you to go see that man but 

They’re not all like him

**sk8erboi**

I have wooyoung 

I have you 

I have seonghwa 

That’s enough. ****

**Choi Mountain**

Sigh 

You know who is weirdly good at talking? 

Yunho 

**sk8erboi**

I’m not unloading my problems on a stranger who isn’t getting paid for it 

He doesn’t deserve that 

**Choi Mountain**

I’m not saying to treat him like a therapist 

And he’d be hurt to know you still think of him as a stranger 

But I’m just saying 

Every once in a while 

It doesn’t hurt to talk to someone new 

Maybe we can work up to a therapist 

**sk8erboi**

No therapists. 

**Choi Mountain**

Sigh 

Fine 

For now.

*** 

**Chat: EmoL0rds**

**EmoPrince**

My life is so hard 

I’m exhausted from idiot number 1 and now I have to go deal with idiot number 2 

**EmoMom**

I’ll take over Yeosang.

 **EmoPrince**

Thank 

I love them both but 

Trying to talk to both at once when they’re being like this is draining 

**EmoMom**

You don’t have to help them every time. 

It’s important to be there for them but you should take care of yourself too. 

**EmoPrince**

I know but 

I worry when Yeosang texts 

I think…. Things are getting bad again 

And he won’t tell any of us what’s causing it 

**EmoMom**

Has he told anyone what actually happened with Professor Park last week?

 **EmoPrince**

No 

And that worries me to my very core 

And wooyoung is also not dealing with that very well 

**EmoMom**

So many of their problems would be solved if they would just /talk/. 

But it also makes me worry that things would get more toxic if they do get together. 

**EmoPrince**

I think getting together would help both of them. 

A lot of their problems stem from yeosang’s mind overthinking all of Wooyoung’s actions because he doesn’t know for sure if he loves him back or not. 

Not that his anxiety is his fault 

But 

He’s pushing away all of our help and it’s frustrating and draining on all of us, especially Wooyoung 

Since woo has a hero complex and thinks he has to help yeosang through everything 

So when yeo won’t let him help 

He takes it personally 

And I think getting together would give Yeosang a bit of stability that would help calm his mind enough for him to acknowledge his other issues and willingly accept help. 

**EmoMom**

Hmm 

I see your point. 

If they got together, that’s one less thing for Yeosang to worry about. 

Plus it might help boost his self confidence a bit. 

It would help pull him out of this spiral enough to see that he is spiraling. 

God I wish there was something else we could do to help.

 **EmoPrince**

So do I. 

But for now 

I have to go deal with idiot number 2 

**EmoMom**

Good luck. 

*** 

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Soul**

??? 

I don’t see what was wrong with that 

You were just worried about him 

**Mate**

You're late what took you so long 

But he shouldn’t have to tell me where he is he’s an adult 

**Soul**

You’re his roommate it’s justifiable for you to be worried when he’s suddenly not home at the time he’s been getting home at every day for the past few months 

**Mate**

But I overreacted 

I’m also 

Stupidly upset that he didn’t tell me he is hanging out with seonghwa and hongjoong on his own 

I’m his best friend shouldn’t he want to tell me when he’s making new friends 

**Soul**

Woo 

You know Yeosang better than anyone 

You of all people know he doesn’t think about that sort of thing 

In his mind it’s not important enough to tell you about 

Because he thinks most of his daily life is unimportant 

**Mate**

But he’s the most important thing in my life 

I try to make him see that 

But he just doesn’t 

**Soul**

Have you tried 

I don’t know 

Telling him outright

**Mate**

He always thinks I’m just joking 

**Soul**

Have you tried having a serious talk with him about it? 

**Mate**

Yeosang doesn’t like serious talks

 **Soul**

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t need them

**Mate**

Sigh 

Why are you so smart 

You're right 

I need to just talk to him 

Maybe when he gets home 

**Soul**

I’m always right

**Mate**

I know 

And I love and hate you for it 

**Soul**

Hate you too <3

**Mate**

(ノ°益°)ノ♡ 

*** 

**Chat: Favourite Son**

**Mother**

Yeosang. 

Did you make it home ok? 

**Son**

I’m almost there 

Sorry 

**Mother**

It's taking a long time, is everything okay? 

**Son**

Not really 

**Mother**

What happened? 

**Son**

The usual. 

I think I made San upset because of my stupid stubbornness 

Nothing new 

I was upset about wooyoung and he was just trying to help and comfort me and I just 

Snapped at him 

I regret it 

**Mother**

Why don’t you try apologizing to him? 

I’m sure he’s not mad. 

He’s never mad at you. 

**Son**

He might actually be mad this time 

**Mother**

Yeosang. 

I promise that apologizing won’t hurt. 

If he really is mad, apologizing can only help. 

**Son**

I know 

And I will do it 

Soon 

For now I have to go 

I’m about to walk in the door and wooyoung is going to know something is wrong immediately 

He always does 

**Mother**

Go talk to Wooyoung. 

He’ll help you feel better. 

**Son**

Somehow he always makes me feel simultaneously better and worse. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to wait almost a week to update but it's been Wild and I almost lost this entire document plus the other vampire au I've been working on that's over 20k words and that was not a fun time but everything is ok
> 
> there is a slight trigger warning/content warning for mentions of harrassment but it's nothing overly detailed 
> 
> After this chapter there will be a break from the angst for a bit I swEAR

** Chat: what goes on **

** sk8erboi **

ヽ (♡‿♡) ノ

(/▽ ＼ *) ｡ o○♡

♡ ＼ ( ￣ ▽ ￣ ) ／ ♡

o(>ω<)o

( ﾉ ´ ヮ `) ﾉ *:  ･ﾟ ♡

** l8erboi **

what goes on

** sk8erboi **

Wooyoung and I talked last night

hyung I assume San filled you in already on what happened

** Avril **

… yes he did.

** sk8erboi **

I can’t even be upset about you spilling our private chat

I’m so happy right now

** l8erboi **

What did you and woo talk about that has you so happy?

** sk8erboi **

When I got home last night he apologized

Said he overreacted

Which he didn’t god I wish he had overreacted

Anyways

He apologized again and I told him it was ok

And he told me

That 

He just gets really worried

Because

I’m the most important person in his life

☆*:. ｡ .o(≧▽≦)o. ｡ .:*☆

** l8erboi **

We been knew

** Avril **

This is old news.

** sk8erboi **

Shut up and let me be happy

***

** Chat: Bitchez be Skatin **

** sk8erboi **

I need to apologize to you

I’m sorry for yesterday

I got too defensive

** Choi Mountain **

Yeo

It’s ok

It’s a sensitive topic

I shouldn’t have pushed like that

** sk8erboi **

No you were right

Maybe we can

Work up

To 

Therapy

Maybe

** Choi Mountain **

Wow you really are in a good mood

** sk8erboi **

What can I say

Wooyoung has too much control over my mood

** Choi Mountain **

Self-awareness is the first step to fixing the problem

** sk8erboi **

I don’t know 

His reassurance just

Lifted a big weight off my shoulders

I mean there’s still a part of me that doesn’t believe it

But hearing it from him so seriously

Just does wonders I never knew it would

** Choi Mountain **

Yeosang

Communication is always a good thing

I’ve told you this before

Look how much better you feel after talking to Wooyoung just about this little thing?

** sk8erboi **

I already said u were right what more do u want

** Choi Mountain **

Idk I just like when u say I’m right

** sk8erboi **

Sigh

I feel so good right now

But it’s only gonna last another hour

** Choi Mountain **

Professor Park’s class?

** sk8erboi **

Yup 🙃

** Choi Mountain **

Yeosang...

You should really tell Wooyoung what happened last week

Or if you don’t want to tell Wooyoung at least tell seonghwa

Or me

Or anyone in the group chat

** sk8erboi **

….

** Choi Mountain **

Remember how good you’re feeling right now after talking to Wooyoung?

Maybe talking about what happened last week will make you feel better

** sk8erboi **

….

I’m going to class.

** Choi Mountain **

You still have an hour until your class starts

** sk8erboi **

I like to be early

** Choi Mountain **

Not to this class you don’t

I know you’re going to ignore me now

But please

Consider it

** sk8erboi **

…

I’ll consider it

***

**_ Young&Sexy _ ** _ added _ **_ OtherHalf _ ** _ ,  _ **_ TolBoi _ ** _ ,  _ **_ Mom _ ** _ ,  _ **_ Captain _ ** _ ,  _ **_ HumanPuppy _ ** _ , and  _ **_ BabyBoss _ ** _ to the chat _

**_ Young&Sexy _ ** _ renamed the chat  _ **_ How To Get Away With Murder _ **

**_ Young&Sexy _ ** _ changed his username to  _ **_ wooyoung _ **

**_ wooyoung _ ** _ changed  _ **_ OtherHalf _ ** _ to  _ **_ san _ **

**_ wooyoung _ ** _ changed  _ **_ TolBoi _ ** _ to  _ **_ mingi _ **

**_ wooyoung _ ** _ changed  _ **_ Mom _ ** _ to  _ **_ seonghwa _ **

**_ wooyoung _ ** _ changed  _ **_ Captain _ ** _ to  _ **_ hongjoong _ **

**_ wooyoung _ ** _ changed  _ **_ HumanPuppy _ ** _ to  _ **_ yunho _ **

**_ wooyoung _ ** _ changed  _ **_ BabyBoss _ ** _ to  _ **_ jongho _ **

** wooyoung **

This is no place for fun chat names

I am here because I have a problem

And I need your help

I know you all don’t know Yeosang that well but I’m willing to bet that any one of you would die for him

** hongjoong **

Correct

** yunho **

Yes I would die for the baby

** mingi **

ye

** seonghwa **

That's not even up for debate.

** san **

Always

** jongho **

I would die for any one of you

** yunho **

Awww thanks jongho

** jongho **

<3

** mingi **

….

** wooyoung **

Hi back to yeosang

Despite what you may think he actually considers all of you his close friends so  even tho  he may be upset at me  for telling in the long run this is for his own good

San and seonghwa may know but as for the rest of you

Yeosang has this shitstain professor

And I am going to murder him

** san **

Did he finally tell you what happened?

** wooyoung **

Yeosang came home after his first class today

In tears

And told me what happened last week and this week

So, for the rest of you

This poor excuse of a man named professor park wooseok

Has bullied yeosang from day one

Idk if he just didn’t like the way he looked or what

But it started first as just comments about him being stupid

And a failure

And how he is never going to get his degree

Despite the fact that yeosang has a 4.2 gpa

Well, had a 4.2 gpa before this class

Anyways

Somehow professor shit found out that yeosang is gay

And that’s when he added in homophobic comments

But what yeosang didn’t tell me is that recently they’ve moved on to comments

About how he looks pretty like a girl

And other things about how he has a tiny waist and pretty legs

God I want to throw up thinking about it

And apparently last week professor shit grabbed his arm

And now yeosang came home crying today

Because that fuckface had the nerve

To call him out after class, wait until everyone was gone, and tell him he has a way for him to bring up his D grade

And proceeded to feel him up

** yunho **

What the fuck

** jongho **

Please tell me yeosang slapped that fucker

** wooyoung **

Oh he did

baby is a fighter

But

Now yeosang came home crying and tells me

That the reason he’s crying is because now he thinks he’s going to fail that class

Not because that greasy snake of a human touched him

** yunho **

So we report him right?

That’s sexual harrassment

** wooyoung **

See that only works if yeosang is willing to speak up

** seonghwa **

Let me guess, he doesn’t want to speak up.

** wooyoung **

He thinks it will ruin his reputation with the dean

The problem is that professor park is very well respected in the robotic engineering community

And although yeosang is obviously an outstanding student academically and in terms of integrity

It’s hard to fight when the teacher has such  a good reputation too

** jongho **

So we’re going to murder him right

** wooyoung **

Exactly

** seonghwa **

Please do not murder anyone.

Joong just stormed out of our apartment and I have to go after him.

Please  do not kill anyone while I’m gone I can’t bail any of you out of jail.

** wooyoung **

I make no promises

** yunho **

Yeosang doesn’t deserve that :(

He’s so precious

** wooyoung **

No one deserves that but especially not yeosang

He’s been through enough

** san **

I will literally fight everyone who has ever hurt yeosang ever

** mingi **

so wut r we gonna do

we should rly try to get yeosang to report him

** yunho **

Mingi’s right that’s the best thing we can do

** wooyoung **

It is the best course of action but

Yeosang’s right without evidence it will be hard to do anything even if he comes forward

and

Yeosang cares  a lot about his reputation with the school

If he caused an uproar and then the man was found innocent or something

He would hate himself

For now I will be dropping him off and picking him up from that class

That monster isn’t going to touch him again

Or I will personally chop off his fingers

***

** Chat: the Bosses **

** The Boss Baby **

You know

Wooyoung is pretty sexy when he’s protective

** Prince **

Fuck off he’s mine

Aren’t u straight

** The Boss Baby **

Damn can’t a bro appreciate another bro when he bein sexy

** Prince **

No

** The Boss Baby **

Well alrighty then

In all seriousness tho

Are you doing ok?

Wooyoung said you had a bad day

** Prince **

What else did he say

** The Boss Baby **

Just that you had a bad day

He didn’t say anything else

Is there something else to say?

Do you wanna talk about it?

** Prince **

No

Wooyoung is with me

I don’t wanna text

** The Boss Baby **

Understandable

Go be with your mans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I don't really respond to comments cuz I am an awkward bean but I really do appreciate them


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short and boring I'm sorry u waited forever
> 
> I'll probably post the next one within the next couple of days to make up for it
> 
> My midterms are coming up so I'm worried about catching up to where I have written cuz I haven't had that much time to write TT

** Chat: FRIENDSS!!!!!! **

**_ MyYeoYeoMan<3 _ ** _ changed the chat name to  _ **_ I Dropped My Ice Cream And This Day Is Cursed _ **

** HumanPuppy **

…

Yeosang you ok?

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

Obviously not

Did u even read the chat name

** BabyBoss **

When did yeosang get admin rights and why don’t I have them

** Young&Sexy **

Yeosang has always had admin rights

What's mine is yeosang’s

Therefore, my admin rights are yeosang’s admin rights

U don’t get admin rights cuz I don’t trust u

** BabyBoss **

Rude

** Young&Sexy **

Yeosang where are you?

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

I don’t know

I’ve lost all sense of existence

My surroundings have faded into the distance as I watch my poor ice cream melt on the sidewalk

Just like my hopes and dreams

** Young&Sexy **

If u tell me where u are I’ll buy u a new ice cream

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

Convenience store outside the science building

** HumanPuppy **

Is yeosang always this dramatic

** OtherHalf **

Yes

** Young&Sexy **

Yes

** Mom **

Yes.

** Captain **

Yes

** HumanPuppy **

I’m in love

***

** Chat: I Dropped My Ice Cream And This Day Is Cursed **

** HumanPuppy **

So I’ve realized something

The eight of us have never all hung out together

I’ve never even met yeosang or jongho in real life

And I don’t like that

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

I’m ok with it

** HumanPuppy **

🙁

** Young&Sexy **

You know what we should do?

We should have a movie night!!!!

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

How about no

** Young&Sexy **

How about yes

** HumanPuppy **

I LOVE MOVIE NIGHTS!!!!!!!

** TolBoi **

i like movies

** Young&Sexy **

So that settles it

Movie night this friday

At seonghwa  & hongjoong’s apartment

** Captain **

Do we not get a say in this?

** Young&Sexy **

Nope

** Mom **

Joong, where else are we going to have it?  We’re the only ones with space.

** Young&Sexy **

Exactly

** Captain **

Sigh

Fine

** HumanPuppy **

I’LL BRING DRINKS!!!!!

** OtherHalf **

Well seonghwa will have food whether we bring it or not so I’m bringing nothing

** Mom **

…

You’re not wrong.

** BabyBoss **

Wuz goin on I just got out of class

** Young&Sexy **

Movie night friday at 6 at seonghwa & joong’s apartment

** BabyBoss **

Lit

***

** Chat: One True Pairing **

** Sang **

Wooyouuuuuuung

** Woo **

You're not backing out of this

Please yeosang

I know you’re nervous but I think you’re ready to meet them

It’s been weeks

They love you

I know you love them

** Sang **

But

What if they meet me and realize I’m boring

And then they don’t like me anymore

** Woo **

Yeosang

Baby

You're not boring

I promise

They already love you

And are going to love you even more once they meet you

The only ones you don’t know are yunho, mingi, and jongho

Yunho is the sweetest human being and loves everyone

Mingi is so laid back I don’t think it’s possible for him to hate anyone either

And jongho is like a giant baby and basically already knows you because I talk about you all the time

** Sang **

If you’re sure

I guess

We could try it

** Woo **

If at any time you feel too uncomfortable

We can leave

But I promise you won’t feel that way

** Sang **

<3

** Woo **

<3

***

** Chat: Bitchez Be Skatin **

** sk8erboi **

Sometimes wooyoung calls me baby on accident

I wish it wasn’t an accident

But it hurts

I want him to call me baby for real

***

** Chat: Soulmates **

** Mate **

Sometimes I call yeosang baby on purpose just to see how he reacts

And when he doesn’t react I don’t know if it’s a good sign or a bad sign

***

** Chat: EmoL0rds **

** EmoPrince **

Here we go again

** EmoMom **

Is it bad again?

Please take care of yourself San. 

You don’t have to handle their problems all of the time.

** EmoPrince **

No no they’re just being dumb rn

I’m ok

Last time was draining but nothing I can’t handle

** EmoMom **

I worry about you. 

** EmoPrince **

Really I’m ok

This time is something dumb

It helps that I can rant to you about their stupidity

** EmoMom **

If you say so.

I’m here for you whenever you need a break. 

** EmoPrince **

I know

Thanks mom <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short filler chapter TT 
> 
> Things will get interesting again soon I promise

** Chat: The Mission **

** WooyoungDuty **

Are y’all seeing this

Cuz it is sending me

He’s not even watching the movie anymore

** Leader **

You mean are we seeing the absolutely jealous look on Wooyoung’s face as he glares daggers at hongjoong?

I think everyone within a 10 km radius can see it

** WooyoungDuty **

How does yeosang not realize wooyoung is in love with him

Is he cuddling with hongjoong and seonghwa on purpose just to make wooyoung jealous??

How can he not feel the icicles

** Captain **

Oh I can feel the icicles

Now shut up the vibration is disturbing yeosang

***

** Chat: The Mission **

** YeosangDuty **

Nobody say a single word.

If you wake up Yeosang and Wooyoung I will personally end you.

Yunho I can hear you squealing even with your mouth shut you sound like a dying puppy.

** Eagle1 **

I’m sorry they’re just so cute

I can’t handle this

My otp

** YeosangDuty **

You're going to wake them up.

** Eagle1 **

I’m trying to stop I swEAR

** YeosangDuty **

Go outside you can squeal all you want out there.

** Eagle2 **

ill go w u

** WooyoungDuty **

…

You guys don’t think it’s just a little bit creepy that we’re sitting here in silence watching woosang cuddle while they sleep

** Leader **

No

** YeosangDuty **

No

** Eagle2 **

no

** Eagle1 **

No

** WooyoungDuty **

Well alrighty then

What the FUCK was that noise????

** YeosangDuty **

YUNHO

YOU WOKE UP WOOYOUNG

** Eagle1 **

IM SORRY

** YeosangDuty **

Everyone put your phones away and pretend the movie just ended.

***

** Chat: I Dropped My Ice Cream And This Day Is Cursed **

** Young&Sexy **

You fuckers I know you were doing something creepy like watching us sleep

But Yeosang is still asleep so I refuse to move and you all get to live another day

But I can’t promise the same when yeosang wakes up and sees this

** OtherHalf **

Lord help us all

** BabyBoss **

But he’s so tiny what he gonna do

I could snap him in half with my thumb

** OtherHalf **

Angry yeosang is scary

** Young&Sexy **

Angry yeosang is your worst nightmare

So have fun

** OtherHalf **

It was seonghwa’s idea to watch you

** Mom **

San 😊

** OtherHalf **

Sorry angry yeosang is scarier than angry seonghwa

** TolBoi **

im suddenly v afraid

** Young&Sexy **

U should be

By the way uh

Did anyone

Uh

Take any pictures

🥺

** Mom **

…

I’ll send them to you right now.

** Young&Sexy **

Bless u

Ok hang on gotta delete these last few messages from yeosang’s phone lmao

Shit I woke him up

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

(◕‿◕)

** BabyBoss **

Why does that look terrifying

** OtherHalf **

Because it is

Well

It was nice knowing you all

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

You all get to live for now

Because tbh I’m comfy and don’t want to move

So instead

You'll now never know when your punishment is coming

** HumanPuppy **

I’m suddenly very afraid

** MyYeoYeoMan<3 **

You should be.

** BabyBoss **

Well

If we’re going to die soon

Anyone have any last confessions to make

** HumanPuppy **

I do

Mingi

** TolBoi **

me????

** HumanPuppy **

I’m sorry I never told you

But I

** Captain **

Why are you all still texting when everyone is awake now

** BabyBoss **

SINCE WHEN WERE YOU AWAKE

** Captain **

Since my phone wouldn’t stop buzzing

** Young&Sexy **

Well if u look up you would see we’re still texting cuz yungi are still outside and seonghwa hyung is in the kitchen

** Captain **

No wonder I’m cold

** BabyBoss **

Is no one going to react to yungi cuz that is the cutest couple name

** HumanPuppy **

Except we aren’t a couple haha

Right mingi

** TolBoi **

oh

right 

were not 

** OtherHalf **

That was convincing

** BabyBoss **

Why won’t you guys come back inside

** TolBoi **

yunho is embarrassed

** Young&Sexy **

About what

** BabyBoss **

About squealing like an anime girl so loud we could hear you through the wall and it woke up wooyoung?

** TolBoi **

ya that

** Young&Sexy **

????

I woke up because I could feel you guys staring

** HumanPuppy **

Oh

Well

Forget u just read that then

We’re coming in

** Captain **

Ok now get off your phones and help seonghwa clean fuckers


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting early as a gift because I finished a couple more chapters
> 
> It's so weird now to go back and upload these chapters cuz all of their usernames have changed now O.O
> 
> Anyways I know I don't reply to comments cuz I have the social ability of a potato but they do brighten my day to read so thank you all <3

**Chat: I Dropped My Ice Cream And This Day Is Cursed**

**HumanPuppy**

Yeosaaaaaaaang 

**MyYeoYeoMan <3 **

What 

**HumanPuppy**

Turn around I’ve been calling your name for like 3 minutes 

**MyYeoYeoMan <3 **

No I’m busy 

**Young &Sexy **

Doing what I know u just got out of your last class of the day 

**MyYeoYeoMan** **< 3 **

Exactly 

I’m busy going home 

**HumanPuppy**

Yeosaaaaaang 

Stoooooop 

Come dance with me 🙁 

**MyYeoYeoMan** **< 3 **

Can't u read I’m going homasfaekdfkv 

**HumanPuppy**

Aha 

Got him 

*** 

**Chat: I Dropped My Ice Cream And This Day Is Cursed**

**_MyYeoYeoMan_** ** _< 3 _ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_What The Fuck Wooyoung_ **

**Young &Sexy **

???? 

**HumanPuppy**

I stole yeosang’s phone to do that 

And now 

To repeat 

What the fuck wooyoung 

**Young &Sexy **

And I repeat 

???? 

**HumanPuppy**

You did not warn me 

**Young &Sexy **

Warn you about what???? 

**HumanPuppy**

About yeosang 

I wasn’t prepared 

You could have warned me 

That he moves like /that/ 

My heart wasn’t prepared 

My dick wasn’t prepared 

**Young &Sexy **

Excuse me 

**TolBoi**

wait wut 

**HumanPuppy**

Hang on I took a video 

[video] 

**BabyBoss**

o h 

**TolBoi**

oh thank god u meant dancing

**HumanPuppy**

??? 

What else would I be talking about? 

**BabyBoss**

Yeah Mingi, what were YOU thinking of?

**TolBoi**

nothing 

i also meant 

dance 

yeah dance 

hey wooyoung why didnt u warn us 

**Young &Sexy **

Smooth 

Yes yeosang is v sexy when dancing

**OtherHalf**

We been knew 

**HumanPuppy**

I wasn’t prepared 

I 

Hnnng 

I’m very gay

**Young &Sexy **

Contain it yunho

**HumanPuppy**

I’m trying 

But for now 

must go cuddle the sweaty boy 

**MyYeoYeoMan** ** <3 **

Keep your sweaty arm pits away from me 

No 

Yunho 

Back away 

YUnhODGMKSGmaklfmkdGDj

**TolBoi**

… 

*** 

**Chat:** **Tol** ** & ** **Smol**

**TolBoi**

how are u so calm 

**SmolBoi**

??? 

Calm about what 

**TolBoi**

??? 

yunho is obv crushing on yeosang :/ 

y are u not jealous 

**SmolBoi**

Lol yunho doesn’t have a crush on yeosang 

**TolBoi**

but look at the way hes talking about him 

seems like a crush to me 

**SmolBoi**

Lol nah 

I promise yunho doesn’t have a crush on yeosang 

Everyone is a lil bit in love with yeosang 

He just 

Does that to people 

Besides 

Even if yunho had a crush on yeosang 

Which he doesn’t 

It wouldn’t matter 

**TolBoi**

im confused 

**SmolBoi**

Dude 

Do I need to spell it out for u 

Yeosang doesn’t like yunho like that either 

**T** **olBoi**

but how do u kno 

**S** **molBoi**

Because 

Yeosang is in love with me lmao 

**TolBoi**

um 

srry could u repeat that 

**SmolBoi**

I said 

Yeosang is in love 

With 

.. 

…... 

OH MY GOD 

*** 

**Chat: The Mission**

**Eagle2**

i may have accidentally just solved half our problems 

**Leader**

??? 

**Eagle1**

What???? 

**YeosangDuty**

Mingi? What do you mean? 

**Eagle2**

ill explain later

**Leader**

Mingi no 

Mingi 

Explain 

What do you mean 

**Eagle1**

Mingi come back

*** 

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Mate**

**Soul**

???? 

**Mate**

SAN 

IM AN IDIOT 

**Soul**

We been knew 

**Mate**

SAN 

WHAT DO I DO

**Soul**

About what

**Mate**

SAN 

YEOSANG IS IN LOVE WITH ME

**Soul**

Again 

We been knew 

**Mate**

NO SAN 

YEOSANG 

IS IN LOVE 

WITH ME 

HOW DID I NOT SEE IT BEFORE 

**Soul**

You're an idiot that’s how

**Mate**

Thanks

**Soul**

Any time

**Mate**

San what do I do

**Soul**

Ask him out??

**Mate**

I can’t just 

Ask him out 

Out of the blue like that 

This is yeosang 

**Soul**

Exactly 

It's just yeosang

**Mate**

No I can’t do this casually 

This is /yeosang/ 

I’ve been in love with him for like my entire life 

I can’t just 

Tell him 

I have to do something 

I don’t know 

Something big

**Soul**

Woo 

No you don’t 

Yeosang hates big

**Mate**

Right 

You're right 

Yeosang hates being the center of attention 

Ok 

But still 

I can’t just do this casually 

It has to be perfect 

I have to make sure the timing is right 

God how do I act around him? 

It’s going to be so hard not to just blurt it out 

He's going to sit there looking all gorgeous and I’m just gonna word vomit all over him

**Soul**

He's still just yeosang, woo 

Act the same way you always have

**Mate**

But I’ve always acted like I’m totally in love with him

**Soul**

Exactly 

Just calm down 

And act like normal 

Once you’ve calmed down 

Then we can have this conversation again 

**Mate**

Right 

Ok 

I’m gonna 

Go 

I don’t know 

Scream into my pillow

**Soul**

Good plan

*** 

**Chat: The Mission**

**Leader**

Mingi idk whether I want to thank u or punch u rn 

What did u even do 

**Captain**

What's going on I just came from the studio

**Leader**

Mingi broke wooyoung 

**Eagle2**

it was an accident i swear 

**Eagle1**

?????

**Leader**

Send screenshots 

Now 

**Eagle2**

uh 

its easier for me to explain

*** 

**Chat: Just 2 Bros**

**minimingi**

i cant send screenshots in the chat 

[screenshot] 

[screenshot] 

*** 

**Chat: The Mission**

**YeosangDuty**

Explain. 

**Eagle2**

so uh 

i messaged wooyoung 

about yunho

**Eagle1**

About me??? 

**Eagle2**

i thought he might b jealous of what u were saying in the gc idk 

**Eagle1**

Lol wooyoung knows I don’t like yeosang like that

**Eagle2**

yes im getting there 

anyways 

we were talking 

n he said that even if yunho does like yeosang

**Eagle1**

Which I don’t 

**WooyoungDuty**

We get it 

**Eagle2**

it didnt matter 

cuz 

n i quote 

“yeosang is in love with me” 

the me being wooyoung 

**YeosangDuty**

OH MY GOODOOOOOOOOD

**Captain**

Congrats you broke seonghwa

**Leader**

Yeah except now wooyoung is having a meltdown

**Captain**

Shouldn't you be texting him then instead of us??

**Leader**

He's currently screaming into his pillow

**WooyoungDuty**

Mood 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends
> 
> I've had so much schoolwork recently for my midterms that I'm close to catching up to where I have written and it scares me oof so for now we're back to once a week updates 
> 
> anyways this chapter is mostly just filler shenanigans

**Chat: what goes on**

**sk8erboi**

Wooyoung is acting weird 

**Avril**

Weird how? 

**sk8erboi**

Well I got home and he made a weird squeaking noise and immediately went back to his room 

**l8erboi**

LMAO 

**sk8erboi**

In the words of san 

What goes on 

**l8erboi**

Idk wooyoung is a weirdo 

What’s new 

**sk8erboi**

Yes he’s weird but 

He’s never awkward like this 

Not with me 

Idk what I did 

**Avril**

I don’t think it’s anything you did, Yeosang. 

Just go ask him what’s wrong.

**sk8erboi**

Ask him… 

Ok 

Ok yeah I can do that 

Just ask him what’s wrong

**l8erboi**

Good yeosangie 

Remember what we said about communication 

**sk8erboi**

Right ok 

Here I go 

Asking him whats wrong 

*** 

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Soul**

You’re such a doofus 

Oh and btw yeosang is about to ask u what’s wrong so u better think of something good in the next 5 seconds 

**Mate**

Fuck 

*** 

**Chat: One True Pairing**

**Sang**

Open the door 

**Woo**

I’m sleeping 

**Sang**

Obviously not 

Why are you avoiding me

**Woo**

I’m not avoiding you I’m tired

**Sang**

Sure seems like you’re avoiding me 

… 

What did I do?

**Woo**

What 

Yeo 

**Sang**

Just tell me what I did and I’ll fix it

**Woo**

No 

Yeoyeo 

Hang on I’m opening the door 

*** 

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Mate**

I’m the worst 

I made yeo upset with my stupid feelings 

He thought I was mad at him 

More like in love with him 

I don’t deserve him 

**Soul**

Do not start with that whole “i don’t deserve him” bullshit I get enough of that from yeosang 

**Mate**

He talks about me??? 

**Soul**

Only every second of every day 

**Mate**

How could he possibly think he doesn’t deserve me 

I’m a mess 

**Soul**

That you are 

**Mate**

Thanks for the encouragement 

BUt anyways 

I wanted to tell you 

I’ve decided what I’m gonna do 

**Soul**

Please tell 

**Mate**

I am going 

To do nothing 

**Soul**

… 

**Mate**

Yeosang needs a best friend right now, not a boyfriend 

I can wait for him 

I’ve waited this long 

Whenever he’s ready I’ll be here 

But for now what he needs is someone to be there for him 

With everything going on with professor park and all 

**Soul**

I see your point 

But have you considered 

That yeosang is ready and thinks you don’t feel the same way 

**Mate**

I doubt that 

**Soul**

I really think that 

At this point 

you being there for him as a best friend AND boyfriend would be beneficial 

**Mate**

That's not my decision to make 

I can’t put the pressure of a confession on him right now 

**Soul**

Sigh 

If that’s what you think 

**Mate**

It is 

**Soul**

Well ok then 

*** 

**Chat: The Mission**

**Leader**

I'm going to be flinging myself off of the nearest cliff 

Please prepare my funeral

*** 

**Chat: What The Fuck Wooyoung**

**_BabyBoss_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_Kingdom of Jongho_ **

**_BabyBoss_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_Overlord_ **

**_Overlord_ ** _changed_ **_Young &Sexy_ ** _to_ **_YoungPeasant_ **

**_Overlord_ ** _changed_ **_OtherHalf_ ** _to_ **_MountainMan_ **

**_Overlord_ ** _changed_ **_HumanPuppy_ ** _to_ **_RoyalPet_ **

**RoyalPet**

I think I should feel honored?

**_Overlord_ ** _changed_ **_TolBoi_ ** **** _to_ **_MiniJester_ **

**_Overlord_ ** _changed_ **_MyYeoYeoMan <3_ ** _to_ **_YeoYeoPrince_ **

**MountainMan**

What goes on 

How the fuck did you get admin rights

**YoungPeasant**

I lost a bet 

**MountainMan**

You’ve cursed us all 

**RoyalPet**

What about seonghwa and hongjoong why didn’t you change their names

**Overlord**

Mom & dad scare me

**YoungPeasant**

Relatable 

**MountainMan**

Seonghwa and Hongjoong scare you but yeosang doesn’t?

**Overlord**

I could snap yeosang in half with my bare hands

**YeoYeoPrince**

Do it no balls 

**YoungPeasant**

Yeosang you aren’t supposed to encourage him to kill you

**YeoYeoPrince**

Bold of you to assume I don’t crave the sweet release of death at all hours of the day

**MountainMan**

Mood 

**Overlord**

So anyways 

How is everyone doing this fine day?

**YoungPeasant**

Why does that question look suspicious

**Overlord**

Can't I simply ask how my friends are

**YoungPeasant**

Not after you just changed all of our usernames to be subjects in your kingdom

**Overlord**

Excuse me yeosang is the prince, not a subject

**YoungPeasant**

Does that mean yeosang still has admin rights

**Overlord**

… 

**YoungPeasant**

Yeoyeo 

My best friend 

My bffl 

The loml 

Please save us

**YeoYeoPrince**

Lol nah 

**YoungPeasant**

Wtf why not 

**YeoYeoPrince**

Don't feel like it

**RoyalPet**

Can u at least give me a name that doesn’t have to do with household pets for once 

**_YeoYeoPrince_ ** _changed_ **_RoyalPet_ ** _to_ **_Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein_ **

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

That's not what I meant 

**YeoYeoPrince**

Im sorry, your only specification was to not be a household pet. I think I fulfilled that request.

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

… 

I feel like I’m going to lose this argument no matter what I say

**YoungPeasant**

That's a good assumption

**Captain**

What the hell is happening why does everyone have different names

**MountainMan**

Wooyoung lost a bet 

**Captain**

Understood

**YoungPeasant**

Jongho was too afraid to change your name

**Captain**

Smart man 

**YeoYeoPrince**

He is but I’m not

**_YeoYeoPrince_ ** **** _changed_ **_Captain_ ** _to_ **_RoyalNavigator_ **

**RoyalNavigator**

… 

**YoungPeasant**

That looks ominous

**YeoYeoPrince**

He can’t hurt me he’s too soft 

Besides 

I am unafraid of death 

**_YeoYeoPrince_ ** _changed_ **_Mom_ ** _to_ **_ToothlessDragon_ **

**MountainMan**

He really just did that 

Goodbye sangie, it was nice knowing you

**ToothlessDragon**

. 

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Why is that more terrifying than anything he could have said

**YeoYeoPrince**

He can’t hurt me he’s too soft 

**ToothlessDragon**

… 

He's right. 

**Overlord**

Are you telling me I could have changed your names and been in the clear? 

I am.... upset

**ToothlessDragon**

Absolutely not. 

If you had dared to change my name you would be severely punished. 

**MiniJester**

kinky 

**Overlord**

biased 

**ToothlessDragon**

Sorry, I just like Yeosang more than you.

**Overlord**

… relatable 

**YoungPeasant**

I also like yeosang more than any of you

**MountainMan**

Ur not special 

**YoungPeasant**

Thanks 

*** 

**Chat: Kingdom of Jongho**

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Mingi 

U left your hoody at my place

**YoungPeasant**

Oh?

**Overlord**

👀

**MountainMan**

Inch resting 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

???? 

**MiniJester**

sry yunho, ill get it smtime this week 

**MountainMan**

Im Sure u will 

**MiniJester**

… 

*** 

**Chat: The** **Boiz**

**_TolBoi_ ** **** _renamed the chat_ **_stop bullying me_ **

**SmolBoi**

No 

**StrongBoi**

Never 

**SkinnyBoi**

Lol 

**TolBoi**

:( 

*** 

**Chat: Kingdom of Jongho**

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Why are u all so weird 

**Overlord**

Excuse me I am the most normal one in this chat

**ToothlessDragon**

Yeah no I’d say you’re the weirdest one of all.

**Overlord**

Rude 

Just for that you’re being demoted from my kingdom’s dragon protector

**_Overlord_ ** _changed_ **_ToothlessDragon_ ** _to_ **_KitchenStaff_ **

**KitchenStaff**

…. 

Wooyoung, how much longer does he have admin rights? 

**YoungPeasant**

Uhh 

3 more days

**KitchenStaff**

Noted.

**Overlord**

…. 

Part of me is terrified and wants to undo the past 3 minutes 

But you know what 

No 

I am a strong man 

I stand by my decision

**KitchenStaff**

3 days. 

**Overlord**

I.... 

I’m not afraid of you 

**YoungPeasant**

I’ll start planning the funeral now 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little early but idk I like this chapter for once lmao

**Chat: what goes on**

**sk8erboi**

Wooyoung is acting weird again 

**l8erboi**

? 

**sk8erboi**

He's being like..,,,….,. flirty 

Well flirtier than usual 

Like 

Usually I know he’s just joking 

But recently it’s felt Different ™️ 

Which I know is stupid cuz he’d never flirt with me seriously but 

I d k 

**l8erboi**

Maybe 

He's flirting with you

**sk8erboi**

But w h y

**l8erboi**

Cuz he likes you

**sk8erboi**

San I’m having a crisis please I need a serious answer

**l8erboi**

That is a serious answer

**sk8erboi**

Where is seonghwa he will help me

**l8erboi**

**Avril**

I’m here. 

What’s wrong? 

**sk8erboi**

Wooyoung is flirting with me 

**Avril**

… 

I’m failing to see the problem here.

**sk8erboi**

I know he doesn’t mean it

**Avril**

… 

You really interrupted me and Hongjoong for this bullshit again

**l8erboi**

Gross 

Wait you really stopped in the middle of doing the dirty with hongjoong to answer yeosang’s texts

**Avril**

I have a special ringtone set that goes off when Yeosang’s texts contain the words “seonghwa” and “help”

**sk8erboi**

A part of me feels loved but at the same time I’m still grossed out at the fact that ur doing the nasty with hongjoong while you’re texting us

**Avril**

We're not doing the nasty we stopped.

**l8erboi**

And how does hongjoong feel about you blue balling him for yeosang 

**Avril**

Hongjoong can fucking deal with it or he won’t get any at all.

**sk8erboi**

Can we stop talking about my parents having sex now

**Avril**

Yeosang. 

You know what you should do?

**sk8erboi**

What 

**Avril**

Flirt back.

**sk8erboi**

…. 

Are u insane 

I can’t do that

**l8erboi**

Do it 

pls 

Better yet: do it in the group chat

**sk8erboi**

But I can’t flirt 

I especially can’t flirt with wooyoung 

I will be so awkward 

**l8erboi**

Well fine 

If ur too much of a coward 

And don’t want to see wooyoung flustered because of you for once

**sk8erboi**

…. 

You know what 

Fuck you 

I’m gonna do it 

**l8erboi**

We'll see 

*** 

**Chat: Kingdom of Jongho**

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Wooyoung we’re still dancing today right

**YoungPeasant**

Ye

**MiniJester**

can i come 

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Yes!!!! 

San?

**MountainMan**

I guess

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Yay!!! 

… yeosang?

**YeoYeoPrince**

I don’t see why I’d miss an opportunity to see a sweaty wooyoung so

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

JSGVNKFNJAFLKA 

**MiniJester**

omg

**Overlord**

Wooyoung just spat his soda all over the table and I barely saved my textbook I hope there is a good explanation for this 

**MountainMan**

Scroll up

**Overlord**

OH MY GOOODOAODKDLK 

WHEN DID YEOSANG GET BOLD

**YeoYeoPrince**

You all seem shocked by the fact that I think wooyoung is sexy 

When in reality, wooyoung being sexy is just a fact

**Overlord**

IM WHEEZING

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

HELP MY HEART CANT TAKE THIS 

*** 

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Mate**

I know u did this 

**Soul**

I have no idea what you’re talking about 

**Mate**

You paid him 

Or u bet him something 

Idk what but I know u did 

**Soul**

I did no such thing 

Speaking of bets 

You still owe me $10 

That's american dollars btw 

**Mate**

…. bro u were serious about that? 

Why would I have 10 american dollars 

Where do I even get 10 american dollars 

**Soul**

Your problem not mine 

**Mate**

I’m not giving u $10 

**Soul**

Your funeral 

**Mate**

No wait San 

*** 

**Chat: Kingdom of Jongho**

**MountainMan**

Guys 

**YoungPeasant**

San no 

**MountainMan**

San yes 

Is everyone here 

Say aye

**Overlord**

Aye

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Aye 

**KitchenStaff**

I guess.

**RoyalNavigator**

Aye

**YeoYeoPrince**

No 

**MiniJester**

aye

**MountainMan**

Good 

Now 

We have a very serious matter 

Wooyoung here 

Is not honoring The Bet 

And you all know what that means

**YoungPeasant**

San pls

**MountainMan**

That means punishment council

**RoyalNavigator**

What the hell is a punishment council

**MountainMan**

When one refuses to pay the agreed upon bet 

A new punishment must then be discussed, voted on, and finalized by the original better and he is not allowed to refuse that punishment 

So now since wooyoung seems to think it’s too hard of a task to find me 10 american dollars

**KitchenStaff**

Why American dollars?

**MountainMan**

We must all put our heads together to come up with a suitable alternative 

I, personally, am partial to public humiliation 

Possibility of arrest gives u bonus points

**Overlord**

We could make him run shirtless through the quad during the busiest hours of the day

**MountainMan**

Unacceptable, wooyoung would do that on his own

**YoungPeasant**

Eye

**MountainMan**

Am I wrong?

**YeoYeoPrince**

No he’s done it before

**RoyalNavigator**

Make him send a nude to his ex

**MountainMan**

…. I like where this is going 

**YoungPeasant**

Hongjoong why

**RoyalNavigator**

Make it have a caption like “missing your thicc cock tonight daddy”

**YoungPeasant**

Are u implying that I’m a bottom

**RoyalNavigator**

Are u implying that u aren’t

**YoungPeasant**

…. 

When did hongjoong get so mean

**MountainMan**

I am liking this punishment

**KitchenStaff**

Hongjoong is secretly the devil, he pretends he’s a dad but he can’t resist the opportunity when something like this comes up. 

**YoungPeasant**

Mom make him stop

**KitchenStaff**

Even I can’t control him when he gets like this. 

And I can’t really say I’m inclined to because when he gets like this we have some REALLY good sex.

**YoungPeasant**

SOTP

**Overlord**

MY EYES

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

I just wanted to know if everyone wanted to dance later not find out that my parents have sex

*** 

**Chat: Bitchez Be** **Skatin**

**sk8erboi**

…. 

…........ 

….................. 

**Choi Mountain**

No 

You're not getting wooyoung out of this 

He deserves it 

**sk8erboi**

But saaaaaan 

What if he sends that picture to his ex 

And his ex wants to try again 

Or something 

And wooyoung is too nice to say no 

And then they’ll fall in love again and get married and I’ll be left to rot alone for the rest of my life 

**Choi Mountain**

First of all 

That's not gonna happen 

Second 

The point of this is to embarrass wooyoung beyond belief 

This is the perfect punishment 

**sk8erboi**

But 

:( 

:(:( 

**Choi Mountain**

No 

Your pouting will not work on me 

**sk8erboi**

But san 

:( 

I'll be sad 

:(:(:(:(:(:(:( 

**Choi Mountain**

No 

**sk8erboi**

🥺 

**Choi Mountain**

Fucking dammit 

Fine 

**sk8erboi**

＼(≧▽≦)／ 

*** 

**Chat: Kingdom of Jongho**

**MountainMan**

I changed my mind 

I don’t like hongjoong’s idea 

**YoungPeasant**

YES

**Overlord**

BUT WHY 

**KitchenStaff**

You are a weak, weak man.

**MountainMan**

You of all people have no right to judge me

**Lord Teddybear** **McFlufferstein**

Am I supposed to be understanding this conversation

**YoungPeasant**

I don’t understand it either but I’m not going to argue if they’re changing my fate shh 

*** 

**Chat: The Mission**

**WooyoungDuty**

Did this sudden change of plans have anything to do with a certain boy 

A little yoyo man

**Leader**

I’m sorry 

He pouted

**WooyoungDuty**

You took away all of our joy because he pouted

**Leader**

You try saying no to his pout 

**YeosangDuty**

Can confirm, it is impossible.

**Eagle1**

I am 

So overwhelmed right now 

I’m so emotional 

I just 

Love woosang 

Yeosang didn’t want him sending nudes to another man? 

that’s so romantic 

I’m going to cry 

Mingi come here

**Eagle2**

wut 

**Eagle1**

I need someone to cry on 

I’m going to 

I don’t know 

Burst 

I love woosang 

I just need to tell them how much I love them 

Their friendship 

Their love 

It's just so beautiful

**Leader**

Contain it yunho

**Eagle1**

I’m t r y i n g 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the crack cuz it's gonna beeeee angsty again next chapter
> 
> I haven't decided for sure how long this is gonna be? I have a couple more major plot points to write and idk if I am funny enough to just continue it with fluff and crack after that or introduce more plot stuff or end it hmmm. Not to worry tho that's still a long way off from this point


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst angst angst
> 
> I'm sorRY I swear it's short angst it's necessary for the plot it will get better quickly
> 
> TW again for discussions of harrassment

**Chat: Kingdom of Jongho**

**YoungPeasant**

AHAHAHA YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TODAY IS

**MountainMan**

It's literally midnight what the fuck

**YoungPeasant**

TODAY 

IS THE DAY WE’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR

**MountainMan**

Go to sleep

**_YoungPeasant_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_WE’RE BACK BITCHEZ_ **

**_YoungPeasant_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Young &Sexy _ **

**MountainMan**

How original 

**_Young &Sexy _ ** _changed_ **_YeoYeoPrince_ ** _to_ **_Perfection_ **

**Overlord**

Biased

**_Young &Sexy _ ** _changed_ **_MiniJester_ ** _to_ **_mingibaby_ **

**_Young &Sexy _ ** _changed_ **_Overlord_ ** _to_ **_Annoying_ **

**Annoying**

Thank u

**_Young &Sexy _ ** _changed_ **_KitchenStaff_ ** _to_ **_Our Mother Who Art In Heaven_ **

**_Young &Sexy _ ** _changed_ **_RoyalNavigator_ ** _to_ **_Tiny Pirate Man_ **

**_Young &Sexy _ ** _changed_ **_MountainMan_ ** _to_ **_the DEVIL_ **

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

What about me

**Young &Sexy **

Nah I like that name

**the DEVIL**

Ngl I’m surprised jongho gave up his admin rights at midnight on the dot

**Annoying**

Honor The Bet

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Why are you all blowing up my phone at some ungodly hour of the morning?

**Young &Sexy **

It's only midnight 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

And why the fuck is this my name?

**Young &Sexy **

It felt right

**Perfection**

Why is my name perfection 

That should be wooyoung’s name

**Young &Sexy **

AJFINAVKFLK

**Annoying**

Three straight days of this 

And I’m still shook every time

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Same 

**Young &Sexy **

Where tf are mingi and hongjoong

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Asleep, like normal people.

**the DEVIL**

Boring

**Annoying**

Wait I just realized soemthing 

Why is mingi named baby 

Do u have something to tell us wooyoung

**Young &Sexy **

P sure it’s an established fact that mingi is a baby

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Can confirm

**Annoying**

Oh? 

*** 

**Chat: WE’RE BACK BITCHEZ**

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Wooyoung :) 

You have exactly 23 seconds 

To say your goodbyes

**Young &Sexy **

I can’t die yet I’m too pretty

**Perfection**

Accurate

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Sorry yeosang 

But he has to die

**Perfection**

But I kinda like having him around

**Tiny Pirate Man**

He disrespected me with this name 

I have to establish dominance 

**Perfection**

But 

🥺 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

... 

Fine 

He can live another day

**Annoying**

And another brave warrior has fallen

**the** **DEVIL**

You talk as if u don’t also pout to get what you want

**Annoying**

Irrelevant

**Young &Sexy **

Honestly over these past four days I have truly ascended this mortal plane

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Same

**Young &Sexy **

Bitch he’s flirting with me not u

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Woosang is my otp

**Perfection**

I did not understand a single word of that sentence

**mingibaby**

i dont understand a lot of things its best to just play along

**Perfection**

Understood

**Young &Sexy **

Where tf is seonghwa btw

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Pretty sure he’s on his way to murder jongho

**the** **DEVIL**

Shouldn’t u be protecting your child from your husband

**Tiny Pirate Man**

I never wanted kids that was all seonghwa’s idea

**Young &Sexy **

I feel loved

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Same

**the** **DEVIL**

Can’t believe dad wanted to kill us the whole time

**Perfection**

Can’t blame him

**Tiny Pirate Man**

You're all nuisances

**Perfection**

:(

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Except yeosang

**Perfection**

:)

**the** **DEVIL**

Whipped

***

**Chat: WE’RE BACK BITCHEZ**

**mingibaby**

guys 

i think i hav a solution to our problem 

i was talking to my friends in the av club 

n they were telling me 

that all the classrooms hav cameras

**Young &Sexy **

Mingi wait

**mingibaby**

so we just need someone who can get us the videos of professor parks classroom

**the** **DEVIL**

Mingi 

**mingibaby**

n see if we can find any evidence on the tapes

**_Perfection_ ** _has left the chat_

**mingibaby**

… fuck

**Young &Sexy **

Shit 

I’m going to talk to him 

If he will even look at me after this

**mingibaby**

im sorry 

i was just trying to help 

i didnt realize 

**Young &Sexy **

It’s not your fault 

He would have found out you all knew eventually

**mingibaby**

no im so sorry 

im so dumb 

i cant believe I did this

**Young &Sexy **

Really I’m not mad 

It’s not your fault 

I would have had to tell him I told you eventually

**mingibaby**

i know I just 

feel bad

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Mingi baby where are u 

**mingibaby**

at home

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

I’m coming over

**Young &Sexy **

Alright I’m going 

Wish me luck

**the** **DEVIL**

Text me how it goes

**Annoying**

… 

Sooooo 

Are we all just going to let yunho calling mingi baby slide

**the** **DEVIL**

Absolutely not but now is not the time

**Annoying**

U right 

***

**Chat: One True Pairing**

**Woo**

Yeo… 

**Sang**

I can’t believe you told them. 

**Woo**

I’m sorry yeo, but I needed help 

I’m so worried about you and I didn’t know what to do 

**Sang**

I feel so stupid 

So embarrassed 

How can they ever look at me the same 

How long have they known? 

**Woo**

…. 

Since the night you told me 

**Sang**

I’m going to throw up 

**Woo**

Yeo please let me in your room 

**Sang**

I don’t want to look at you right now 

**Woo**

Ok I deserve that 

But they all only want to help too 

There’s nothing to be embarrassed about 

**Sang**

But I’m so pathetic 

**Woo**

You are not pathetic 

You are going through a situation that no one should have to go through 

And none of it is your fault 

That man needs to be stopped 

Listen 

Our friends care about you 

And are worried about you 

**Sang**

I don’t need them to worry about me 

**Woo**

Well whether you think that or not, they do 

And listen 

Mingi’s idea 

It’s good 

I know you’re worried about what would happen if you speak up 

But if we can find hard evidence from the cctv 

He will be punished. 

**Sang**

Woo, I just want to pass my class 

I don’t want to cause a commotion 

I can’t cause a commotion 

I don’t care if he’s punished I just care about getting my degree 

**Woo**

Well I care if he’s punished 

And you should care if he’s punished 

What he did is not okay, yeosang 

Do you get that? 

**Sang**

God, woo of course I know it’s not okay! 

You think I don’t think about it every day? 

I feel disgusting 

I just want to forget it and move on 

**Woo**

Well I don’t want to move on I want him to be punished 

**Sang**

It doesn’t matter what you want 

**Woo**

Please just let me help you 

**Sang**

You can help me by not telling people my secrets 

**Woo**

You can be mad at me about that, I deserve it 

But 

I only want to help and I didn’t know how 

**Sang**

I don’t want you to help! 

I just wanted you to listen 

**Woo**

Sometimes what you want is not what you need 

You need help 

**Sang**

What I need is to forget it ever happened 

**Woo**

That’s not healthy 

**Sang**

I don’t care! 

I just want to stop thinking about it 

Stop replaying it in my brain 

The best way to do that is to stop talking about it 

**Woo**

Yeosang 

Please open the door 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *launches myself off a cliff*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I'm here with a break from the angst since last chapter was kinda heavy sO
> 
> pls enjoy I actually quite like this chapter lmao

**Chat: WE’RE BACK BITCHEZ!**

**Annoying**

So 

It’s been almost 12 hours 

What do you think happened? 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

San? 

Any news? 

**the DEVIL**

Nothing yet 

Wooyoung had been texting me freaking out because yeosang wouldn’t talk to him 

I’m assuming since he stopped texting that yeosang finally let him in his room 

So they’re either talking 

Or 

Fucking 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Nasty 

**the DEVIL**

You of all people have no right to say that 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**Young &Sexy **

Hi 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Wooyoung! 

Are you okay? 

Is Yeosang okay? 

Did you two talk? 

Does he hate us? 

He needs to know we didn’t mean to step all over his privacy. 

We just want to help because we love him.

**mingibaby**

its like watching my mom freak out 

i dont like it 

**Young &Sexy **

Yes, yes, yes and no 

He doesn’t hate you 

He's mad at me, but not you guys 

He has a right to be mad at me, but I’ll make it up to him

**the DEVIL**

Gross 

**Young &Sexy **

Not like that you nasty

**Annoying**

So.... 

You didn’t kiss and make up?

**Young &Sexy **

We talked 

A lot 

He's asleep now 

I haven’t slept yet 

But 

After a long, long conversation 

He's agreed to me going with mingi to find the video and look at it 

He won’t watch it 

Even though he thinks we won’t find anything 

It's not like it’s a secret that there are cameras in the classrooms, he thinks professor park would be too smart to get caught like that 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

It’s true, the Professor probably thought about the cameras. 

But it’s still worth a shot, we can’t just do nothing. 

First, you need to sleep though. 

**Young &Sexy **

I know 

Mingi 

Contact your av club friends and figure out how to get access to those videos

**mingibaby**

it might b hard w/o yeosang 

cuz we hav to do it secretly then 

but ill work on it 

go to sleep 

**Young &Sexy **

I’m going! 

But first 

I just want to say 

That yeosang looks so pretty when he sleeps 

Ok goodnight 

**the DEVIL**

Whipped 

Goodnight 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Good night!! 

Give yeosang a hug from me!!

**mingibaby**

night 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Night 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Good night.

**Annoying**

Goodnight 

… 

…..... 

…........ 

So 

Yunho 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Yes? 

**Annoying**

I seem to recall 

Yesterday 

You using a specific word 

A little petname 

For a certain other someone 

In this chat

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Whatever do you mean 

I recall nothing of the sort 

**the DEVIL**

Nice try 

[screenshot] 

But I have proof 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

… 

Listen 

I call everyone baby! 

It's my way of showing affection!!

**the DEVIL**

You have never called me baby 

**Annoying**

Same 

**Young &Sexy **

Same

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Wooyoung!! 

Go to sleep!

**Young &Sexy **

But this is more interesting

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Don't make me come over there.

**Young &Sexy **

Ok ok I’m going 

**Annoying**

Anyways 

Yunho 

Explain yourself 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

I told you it was just in the moment 

He was upset and I was just trying to comfort him 

I would have done the same to any of you! 

It's nothing special!! 

**_mingibaby_ ** _has left the chat_

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

… fuck

**the DEVIL**

You done fucked up

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

I’m going over there 

Hopefully he’s at home

**Annoying**

Go get your mans 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

He's not my mans! 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Well he better be after this

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

…. am I that obvious

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Please you two make heart eyes at each other even through the phone it’s infuriating.

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Both of us??? 

Wait mingi likes me?????

**the DEVIL**

PLEASE shut up and go talk to him 

And if you come back before you kiss I’m unfriending you

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

OkAY I’m GOING

**Annoying**

…. 

Soooooo 

I guess it’s just us then

**the DEVIL**

Yeah no I’m going to sleep 

**Annoying**

It’s 10 am???

**the DEVIL**

You think I slept while we didn’t know what happened with wooyoung and yeosang??

**Annoying**

Good point 

Mom? Dad?

**Tiny Pirate Man**

I have also been in the studio all night 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

You're still disowned for your earlier stunt.

**Annoying**

Alrighty it’s just me then

*** 

**Chat: WE’RE BACK BITCHEZ!**

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Ahem 

Can someone with admin rights add mingi back

**Annoying**

Woosang still haven’t resurfaced so no

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

No one else has admin rights?????

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

….......... 

**_Our Mother Who Art In Heaven_ ** _added_ **_Son #7: Mingi_ ** _to the chat_

**Annoying**

7???? 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

…. 

You had admin rights this whole time and left me with this nickname 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**_Our Mother Who Art In Heaven_ ** _changed_ **_Son #7: Mingi_ ** _to_ **_mingibaby_ **

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Please just pretend you never saw that nickname. 

**Annoying**

But who are the seven sons???? 

There are only 6 of us in the chat besides you and hongjoong???? 

Who is the seventh son??? 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Mingi is my seventh son can’t you read.

**Annoying**

But who are the other six???? 

Yunho san yeosang wooyoung me and WHO

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**the DEVIL**

Jongho that’s not important right now 

What's important 

Is 

Yunho 

Mingi 

Did you kiss??? 

**Annoying**

Ah yes 

more importantly: 

Did you kiss kiss fall in love?

**mingibaby**

well technically no we didn’t kiss kiss fall in love 

since I was alrdy in love w yunho bfore we kissed

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

(❤ω❤) 

**Annoying**

OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> online classes have me completely nocturnal this is terrible someone save me
> 
> in other news yeosang's birthday is coming up and my wallet is going to be very unhappy with the amount of cupholders I am going to collect thx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm a little bit late I was so tired last night at midnight ugh
> 
> ummm I made a writing twitter tho mostly to scream at myself because I don't want to do it on my personal where my non-kpop irl friends follow me (even tho i only talk about idols) but if you want to follow it it's just Dazzling_Sang

**Chat: WE’RE BACK BITCHEZ!**

**Young &Sexy **

What the fuck 

I wake up 

To find that yungi finally got their shit together 

And neither of you had the decency to text me first 

After I spent MONTHS listening to you bitches cry about each other 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Hey I wasn’t that bad

**Young &Sexy **

WOoYoUnG hOw Do I bE sUaVe 

WoOyOuNg DiD yOu SeE mInGiS oUtFiT tOdAy 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

stOP 

**mingibaby**

aww its ok i think its cute 

**Young &Sexy **

Like you were any better 

WOoYoUnG yUnHo HaD sWeAtEr PaWs ToDaY 

YoUnGiE dO u ThInK yUnHoS lIpS aRe As SoFt As ThEy LoOk

**mingibaby**

…. 

well they are as soft as they look in case u were wondering

**Young &Sexy **

Thanks I wasn’t 

**the DEVIL**

Wooyoung 😊

**Young &Sexy **

… 

**the DEVIL**

You do realize 😊 

You are being a hypocrite right now 😊

**Young &Sexy **

L i s t e n 

At least I’ve realized now

**the DEVIL**

Yet you still won’t put me out of my misery

**Young &Sexy **

… 

Yeah imma just yeet out of this conversation by adding yeosang back now lmao

**_Young &Sexy _ ** _added_ **_MyYeoYeoMan <3 _ ** _to the chat_

**_Young &Sexy _ ** _changed_ **_MyYeoYeoMan <3 _ ** _to_ **_Sangie <3 _ **

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Yeosang! 

Sangie baby I’m so sorry! 

We didn’t mean to talk behind your back, we just were worried about you! 

Please don’t be mad at us.

**Sangie <3 **

It's ok I’m not mad at you

**Annoying**

…. 

Baby?

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Shut up I’m your mom.

**the DEVIL**

Yeosang how are you feeling? 

**Sangie <3 **

I’m ok 

It was... unnerving to find out that you’ve all known the whole time 

Possibly been judging me about it 

But I know you just all care 

I’m trying to be better 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

We would never judge you about something like that 🙁 

We’re your friends, Yeosang 

We just want to help you

**Sangie <3 **

I know 

It's just 

Hard sometimes 

But I do also..,,,.. Think of u guys as my friends 

My,,….,.,. best friends even 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

( ╥ω╥ ) 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

I’m soft

**Tiny Pirate Man**

We love you too yeosang

**Young &Sexy **

Guys I’m crying 

All my friends together 

So much love 

**Sangie <3 **

You're still on thin ice buddy 

Just because we cuddled all night and I agreed that maybe u were right doesn’t mean u are forgiven

**The DEVIL**

Please like u could stay mad at woo for more than five minutes 

**Sangie <3 **

…. 

Well you’re not wrong

**Young &Sexy **

σ(≧ε≦σ)

**Sangie <3 **

(♡-_-♡) 

*** 

**Chat: How to Get Away With Murder**

**wooyoung**

So 

Mingi 

Not to steal you away from your honeymoon so quickly 

**yunho**

No u can’t take him

**wooyoung**

Sorry yeosang is more important than u 

**yunho**

… 

Can't argue with that 

Proceed

**wooyoung**

Mingi did you get the videos yet? 

**mingi**

ye i hav them

**wooyoung**

When are you free 

I'll come to you, yeosang doesn’t want to see them

**mingi**

after class today?

**wooyoung**

That works 

Seonghwa can you come stay with yeosang while I’m gone? 

**seonghwa**

Shit, I have work. 

I can try to get my shift covered?

**yunho**

I can come

**wooyoung**

Thanks yunho 

I just don’t want him to be alone 

He'll stew in his own thoughts

**yunho**

I’m gonna cuddle him so hard he can’t think of anything else

**mingi**

…

**yunho**

Don't worry mingi baby I still love u the most 

(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡ 

**mingi**

(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

**wooyoung**

That was 

**san**

Disgusting

*** 

**Chat: WE’RE BACK BITCHEZ!**

**Sangie <3 **

Can someone tell me 

Why this gigantic lump just entered our apartment and flopped on top of me 

I cannot breathe

**The DEVIL**

Stop trying to pretend you don’t love it

**Sangie <3 **

… 

**Annoying**

I wanna cuddle :(

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Come join us!

**Sangie <3 **

No

**Annoying**

:(

**Sangie <3 **

… 

Fine

**Annoying**

:D 

**the DEVIL**

Wait now I feel left out I’m coming too 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Joong? 

The kids need supervision. 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

I’m in the studio

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Hongjoong. 

I have work. You’re going. 

Now.

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Ugh

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Cuddle party :D

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Stop pretending like you hate it Hongjoong I know you love to cuddle Yeosang.

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Eye 

**Sangie <3 **

I would just like to repeat 

I cannot breathe 

Wait wtf how did jongho get here so fast 

No go away heathen 

Stofpakclamknvkd

**the DEVIL**

He ded 

*** 

**Chat: WE’RE BACK BITCHEZ!**

**Young &Sexy **

Seonghwa

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

I’m pretty sure there’s supposed to be a hyung there. 

**Young &Sexy **

*seonghwa hyung 

I have 

Coveted information that may be of interest to you

**mingibaby**

is yunho still over there I texted him 2 meet me at my place :(

**Young &Sexy **

Oh yes yunho is still here 

He is asleep 

Which brings me 

to my very important information

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Just spill it Wooyoung.

**Young &Sexy **

Damn u could be a little nicer 

Especially because this is of great interest to you

**mingibaby**

i am 

intrigued

**Young &Sexy **

Wow that’s a big word mingi 

**mingibaby**

thx i can be smart smtimes

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

You're always smart baby!!!!

**mingibaby**

yunho 

(─‿─)♡

**Young &Sexy **

Fuck yunho when did u wake up don’t move 

Hongjoong can’t wake up before I spill this very important piece of information to seonghwa

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Just!!! Get on with it then!!!

**Young &Sexy **

Omg 

WELL 

I arrive home to find all our sweet babies asleep on the floor in front of the tv 

A giant adorable pillow fort around them 

And you know how much yeosang loves to be spooned when cuddling right so of course I find them in a big group 

Like the human centipede but spooning

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

u ruined it

**Young &Sexy **

DON’T FUCKING MOVE YUNHO STOP RIGHT THERE

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

oh my goD okAY

**Young &Sexy **

N E ways 

We have yunho in the back cuz he’s our giant teddy bear 

Wrapped around jongho, muscle baby 

Who is wrapped around san 

But wow! 

Who do we find as the littlest little spoon? 

**mingibaby**

not yeosang?

**Young &Sexy **

Good guess mingi!

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Great job babe

**Young &Sexy **

it is indeed not yeosang! 

But instead 

One tiny 

Tiny little pirate man 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

I swear to god jung wooyoung if you did not get a photo I will curse everything you hold dear and you will never be happy as long as you live 

If you do not send me a photo right now your grandchildren will be lamenting their fate

**Young &Sexy **

Check our private chat

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Honestly every time seonghwa freaks out it’s like I’ve been transported to an alternate dimension 

An out of body experience

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Wooyoung 😊 

As soon as yeosang wakes up 

You're dead

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Kim hongjoong I am off work in 72 minutes and if your cute ass is not home waiting for me so help me god

**Tiny Pirate Man**

On second thought 

Wooyoung can live another day

**Young &Sexy **

Gross

**the DEVIL**

What have you done

**Young &Sexy **

Don’t you dare move until yeosang wakes up

**the DEVIL**

Well I can’t move with jongho hanging onto me anyways now can I 

This giant baby is like SIX HUNDRED POUNDS OF MUSCLE

**Annoying**

Hey I’m not that heavy >:(

**the DEVIL**

It's ok bb it’s sexy

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Excuse me 

Did you just use the word “sexy” in a sentence describing a fetus?

**Young &Sexy **

119 I’d like to report a criminal

**Annoying**

I am an ADULT 

**the DEVIL**

That's not what you said last night baby B)

**Young &Sexy **

why must all of your jokes be so disgusting 

Hey stop hitting each other 

You're gonna wake up yeosang 

Guys!!! 

Look at your phones!!! 

Oh shit 

**mingibaby**

what happened? 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

I really don’t like being out of the loop when they’re all together.

**mingibaby**

same

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

AHAHAHAAHAH 

Wooyoung shouted at san and jongho and woke up yeosang himself 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

What an idiot. 

Well now you guys can send Hongjoong home. 

… 

Hello? 

I know you’re all awake now and can talk to each other but don’t leave me out of the loop. 

Excuse me I’m your mom. 

🙁 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Don't worry babe I’m on my way

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

😊 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently having the eternal debate about whether to attend this class or to skip it to do work for a different class
> 
> anyways rip my obnoxious amount of raffle entries to the rtk finale cuz the live audience got cancelled


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is really short this time I promise the next one is really long but also the next one is really angsty so mayhaps it being long is not good news
> 
> this one has short mention of harrassment again but it's not like angsty? but anyways
> 
> also I cannot get the stupid emoticon to show up properly no matter what I do ugh oh well yolo

**Chat: How to Get Away With Murder**

**seonghwa**

Wooyoung 

You never told us last night, how did the video search go? 

**wooyoung**

Well I was going to tell you 

And then y’all NASTIES 

Had to go do your couple things

**seonghwa**

You can’t show me tiny Hongjoong and not expect me to do anything.

**wooyoung**

Not just you 

I’m looking at YOU yungi

**jongho**

👀👀👀

**san**

You could be doing nasty couple things with yeosang if only u weren’t a little bitch

**wooyoung**

l i s t e n 

That's not what we’re here to talk about

**jongho**

Wait go back to yungi what did they do

**wooyoung**

No this is about yeosang

**jongho**

Everything is about yeosang with you

**wooyoung**

Correct

**san**

As it should be

**hongjoong**

Can y’all shut up and let wooyoung tell us what he found

**seonghwa**

Right, this is important.

**san**

Shit yeah sorry we got distracted

**wooyoung**

Well idk where yungi are but mingi can fill in yunho

**san**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**wooyoung**

… 

**san**

Sorry 

**wooyoung**

You should be 

N E WAYS 

Honestly 

I think we found something 

But I’m not sure

**seonghwa**

What does that mean?

**wooyoung**

Yeosang was right and none of the actual 

Touching 

Was recorded 

But the footage that was caught directly on camera 

Is pretty incriminating 

Like you can tell what happened off screen 

In my opinion

**seonghwa**

Hmm that might not be enough though.

**wooyoung**

I know 

I’m hoping that 

With yeosang’s reputation 

It will be enough 

I really want him to report this 

But I worry that if it ends up /not/ being enough 

The situation will be worse 

Not like professor shit could do anything worse 

But yeosang’s mental state 

Will be in a worse place

**san**

I think it’s worth a shot 

Yeosang has a good reputation 

And sexual harrassment is a serious matter

**hongjoong**

San's right 

But if that’s all the evidence we have, the most important thing is if yeosang is ready to come forward

**wooyoung**

I thought about telling him we have better evidence 

He refuses to watch it anyways 

I don’t blame him 

But 

I don’t think I can lie to him 

**seonghwa**

Lying to him is a bad idea.

**wooyoung**

Yeah I know 

I'll talk to him when he wakes up 

**jongho**

He's still asleep?

**wooyoung**

We were up late last night

**san**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**wooyoung**

T a l k i n g 

*** 

**Chat: WE’RE BACK BITCHEZ!**

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

You guys will never believe what just happened 

**Sangie <3 **

Yunho don’t u dare

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Sorry sangie it was too funny 

**mingibaby**

sangie

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Mingi u know I love u but u also know I would marry yeosang in a heartbeat

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Same

**mingibaby**

…

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Pls babe 

This piece of information will make u feel better I promise

**Young &Sexy **

Please just share it already

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Ah yes I believe this particular story will be of special interest to you as well 

So sangie and I were walking 

Well sangie was skateboarding and I was speed walking to keep up while he pretended that he doesn’t know me 

**Annoying**

The usual then 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Basically 

Anyways 

There sangie was cruising along 

Not paying attention as usual 

And because he was IGNORING ME 

He missed my shouts of warning 

And ran face first into this tall muscly guy 

**Young &Sexy **

I don’t think I like where this is going

**the DEVIL**

Oh I do

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

So yeosang and tall guy both end up on the ground and yeosang looks up at him, flames in his eyes, ready to chew this guy’s head off 

When he spots how GORGEOUS this man is

**mingibaby**

…

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Sorry mingi but this man was a god 

10/10 would bottom for him

**Tiny Pirate Man**

I did not need to know that

**the DEVIL**

mingi did tho

**Sangie <3 **

Pls stop

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

And I could basically see the words fly right out of yeosang’s head 

And his mouth did that thing where it opens and closes silently 

Like a fish!!

**Sangie <3 **

P l s s t o p 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

The guy tries to ask yeosang if he’s ok 

And a few other things I was laughing too hard idk 

And yeosang just continued staring 

So the guy 

Get this 

Writes his number on a piece of paper and PUTS IT DIRECTLY INTO YEOSANG’S SHIRT POCKET

**Annoying**

Omg this is gold

**Sangie <3 **

N o it was e m b a r r a s s i n g 

**the DEVIL**

Well obviously this other guy didn’t think so if he gave you his number

**Sangie <3 **

Pretty sure he just thought he gave me a concussion or something

**the DEVIL**

Or 

He thought you were cute

**Sangie <3 **

That can’t be it

**the DEVIL**

Sigh 

*** 

**Chat: The Mission**

**Leader**

Yunho 

I applaud you 

Using this story to send wooyoung into a jealous fit? 

Brilliant

**Eagle1**

Thank u 

I’m here all week

**Eagle2**

… 

was he rly that gorgeous

**Eagle1**

Pls babe I was just saying that shit to get wooyoung all worked up 

You know I love you the most

**WooyoungDuty**

gross

**YeosangDuty**

As much as it’s fun to make Wooyoung jealous, San you do realize we are now going to have to deal with Yeosang in the wake of whatever stupid jealous thing Wooyoung does? 

**Leader**

… 

Worth it 

*** 

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Mate**

I need you to find out this guy’s name 

Immediately 

*** 

**Chat: The Mission**

**Leader**

Aah 

Right on time 

*** 

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Soul**

Why don’t you just ask yeosang 

**Mate**

Because then he’ll know it was me when they find the guy’s body in two weeks 

**Soul**

You overestimate yeosang’s deduction skills 

**Mate**

Just find out 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm yeah so reminder that I made a twitter to scream about writing stuff @Dazzling_Sang so u can follow me if u want


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long but it's angsty so idk whether to say you're welcome or not
> 
> I haven't finished chapter 20 yet tho between schoolwork and writer's block but next week is my finals week so it's possible I may have to skip uploading next week but u won't have to wait like a month or something???
> 
> whenever I have writer's block on one story I work on a different one but the current problem is I barely have time to work on other stories too so
> 
> after finals are over I'm also gonna go through and finally fix all the wacky formatting in this story lmaO

** Chat: what goes on **

** sk8erboi **

So

Do u think

That maybe

I should text this guy

** Avril **

Do you want to text him?

** sk8erboi **

I don’t know

** Avril **

What about Wooyoung?

** sk8erboi **

It's not like he’ll be jealous

He only likes me as a friend

** l8erboi **

Sigh

** sk8erboi **

This guy probably just wants me to apologize for running into him anyways

** l8erboi **

SIGH

** sk8erboi **

Should I tell Wooyoung if I’m texting him?

Probably not

I’ll just be upset when he doesn’t get jealous

** l8erboi **

If you don’t tell him he’ll just be upset when he finds out from someone else

** sk8erboi **

Why

** l8erboi **

…

Dude you’re best friends

Just tell him if you do

Trust me

** sk8erboi **

Fine

Ok

I’m gonna text the boy

and I will tell wooyoung

After

***

** Chat: what goes on **

** sk8erboi **

So....

How do u text a boy

** l8erboi **

Yeosang it’s been 3 hours

** sk8erboi **

Yes and I’ve spent them staring at this number thinking about what to type

** l8erboi **

Just say you’re sorry for bumping into him

Unless....

There's another reason you’re nervous

Like you’re acknowledging that this guy may think you’re attractive

Want to get to know you

And you want to make a good impression

***

** Chat: EmoL0rds **

** EmoMom **

Is it a good idea to be encouraging Yeosang to talk to another guy?

We know he and Wooyoung like each other. This may just hurt them.

** EmoPrince **

Honestly

I'm hoping it will send wooyoung into such a jealous fit that he confesses

** EmoMom **

But what if Yeosang moves on and starts dating this guy?

** EmoPrince **

Impossible

** EmoMom **

... yeah, you’re right. 

I don’t think Yeosang will ever move on from Wooyoung. 

I think part of him knows that Wooyoung loves him, but his mind just can’t accept it without a confession.

** EmoPrince **

Exactly

Which is why we need to get woo to confess first

I have a plan

***

** Chat: The Mission **

** Leader **

Ahem

Roll call

Everyone say aye

** WooyoungDuty **

Aye

** Eagle1 **

Aye

** E ** ** agle2 **

aye

** Captain **

…

** YeosangDuty **

I still think this is a bad idea.

** Leader **

Well too bad

This is the idea we’re going with

I’m tired of woo being a little bitch

So here’s the plan

Seonghwa and I are talking yeosang into texting this guy

Again, great job yunho

** Eagle1 **

I accept praise in the form of  dolla bills

Or kisses

** Leader **

…

** Eagle2 **

…

** Eagle1 **

*kisses from mingi only

** Eagle2 **

😊

** Leader **

ANYWAYS

Seonghwa and I have convinced  yeosang to text gorgeous mystery boy

** YeosangDuty **

*you convinced him alone

** Leader **

…

Technicalities

If this blows up you’re going down with me

But anyways

As soon as he texts him

We need to bring it up in the group chat as often as possible

** WooyoungDuty **

But what if  Wooyoung just stews in his jealous feelings or blows up on his own without involving yeosang

** Leader **

This is wooyoung

He’ll involve yeosang

Plus, we can make sure he bubbles over into the group chat

Or set him up to do something in person

** Captain **

That seems a little mean

** Leader **

You're the meanest one here you have no right to judge my plans

** Captain **

…

** YeosangDuty **

It's true, Joong. 

Honestly, I feel like this is going to blow up in our faces but... I’m tired.

Let’s do it.

** Leader **

YEET

***

** Chat: youngiejaez **

** yeodrone **

Umm

Hi

I’m yeosang

I ran into you earlier today with my skateboard

So yeah sorry about that

** youngiejaez **

Hi yeosang  😊

I’m jaeyoung

Don't be sorry!

If anyone should apologize it’s me for almost damaging that pretty face of yours

How about you let me buy you dinner to make it up to you?

***

** Chat: what goes on **

** sk8erboi **

[screenshot]

Is this what they call

The flirt

***

** Chat: The Mission **

** Leader **

Phase 1 is in motion I repeat phase 1 is IN MOTION

***

** Chat: what goes on **

** l8erboi **

That would be what they call

Asking you on a date

So yes

** sk8erboi **

But he said it’s to make up for knocking me over

So it’s probably just that right

** Avril **

He literally called your face pretty. 

It’s a date.

** sk8erboi **

What... should I say?

** l8erboi **

That depends

Do you want to go on a date with this guy?

** sk8erboi **

Idk...

I haven’t been on a date

Since

You know who

** l8erboi **

First of all

Not everyone is jaeyoon

Second

Do you want to go on a date with this guy?

** sk8erboi **

I think

It wouldn’t be bad?

He seems nice

** Avril **

And what about Wooyoung?

** sk8erboi **

Obviously he’s not interested 

And even if I’m never gonna move on there’s no harm in giving someone else a chance

But if he tells me not to go then I won’t

I trust his judgement

** l8erboi **

Then just say yes

** sk8erboi **

Right

Ok

I can do that

Brb

***

** Chat:  ** ** youngiejaez **

** yeodrone **

Ok

Sure

Dinner sounds good

** youngiejaez **

Perfect  😊

Saturday, 7pm?

** yeodrone **

Ok

** youngiejaez **

I can pick you up or?

** yeodrone **

No that’s ok we can meet somewhere

** youngiejaez **

All right

Fountain in front of the science building? I park near there and then I can drive us.

** yeodrone **

Sounds good

** youngiejaez **

Good  😊

I’ll see you then, yeosang

***

** Chat: what goes on **

** sk8erboi **

Ok

We're going to dinner on saturday

** l8erboi **

Damn  yeosang I didn’t think you’d actually be able to do it

I’m proud of you

Now tell wooyoung

** sk8erboi **

I will

Later

He's not home right now

** l8erboi **

Text him before I reveal it in the group chat

** sk8erboi **

…

I hate u

** l8erboi **

If I let you wait until later you wouldn’t tell him until it was over

** sk8erboi **

…

Again, I hate u

** l8erboi **

Go

***

** Chat: One True Pairing **

** Sang **

hey

** Woo **

Yeoyeo?

What’s up?

Is something wrong?

** Sang **

No

Nothing's wrong

I just

Need to tell you something

** Woo **

…

You're scaring me

** Sang **

It's nothing scary!

It's just

You know that guy I ran into earlier

I kinda

Texted him

** Woo **

You did?

** Sang **

Yeah

We're getting dinner on saturday

It's

Well

A date

I think

** Woo **

Oh

A date

** Sang **

Yeah

** Woo **

I’m proud of you

** Sang **

You're proud of me?

** Woo **

Yeah

Normally you would have stared at the number for 3 weeks and never texted

So

I’m

Proud of you

For taking initiative

** Sang **

Oh

Yeah I guess you’re right

** Woo **

It's good to meet new people yeo!

** Sang **

I guess so

So

That's it?

** Woo **

What's it

** Sang **

i don’t know

I just

Wanted to make sure he didn’t give you weird vibes or something

I'd cancel the date if he did

** Woo **

Yeo he can’t give me weird vibes if I never met him

** Sang **

Right ok

You're right

Ok

Thanks

** Woo **

Of course yeosangie I’m always here for you

Thank you for telling me

And again

I’m proud of you

For stepping out of your comfort zone

***

** Chat: what goes on **

** sk8erboi **

That was

The worst thing that’s ever happened to me

** l8erboi **

???

** sk8erboi **

He didn’t

Say anything

He said he was proud of me

P r o u d 

You know what that means?

He's happy

He's HAPPY that I’m going on a date with another guy

** l8erboi **

…

What did he say exactly

** sk8erboi **

[screenshot]

[screenshot]

[screenshot]

[screenshot]

** Avril **

…

***

** Chat: EmoL0rds **

** EmoPrince **

I am SCREAMING

That is the most awkward conversation I’ve ever seen

He's barely holding it in

** EmoMom **

How long do you think before  Wooyoung implodes?

** EmoPrince **

I’m thinking

3

2

1

***

** Chat: Soulmates **

** Mate **

I’m going to die

***

** Chat: EmoL0rds **

** EmoPrince **

Ah here he is now

** EmoMom **

Sigh

I’ll take Yeosang.

Good luck.

***

** Chat:  ** ** Favourite ** ** Son **

** Mother **

Yeosang.

Talk to me.

I know you’re overthinking.

** Son **

I just

He  dones’t care hyung

He is HAPPY

Happy  I m going on a date iwth someont else

** Mother **

Are you crying?

Yeosang call me.

Now.

***

** Chat: Soulmates **

** Soul **

What happened?

** Mate **

Yeosang is going on a DATE

With someone who isn’t me

Was I wrong?

He can’t be in love with me if he’s going on a date with someone else

San what do I do

** Soul **

Confess

** Mate **

San

He's about to go on a date with someone else

Who is not me

What good is confessing going to do?

** Soul **

Woo

Listen

Your reason for not confessing before was that you thought he wasn’t ready to be dating again

Well here it is

He's ready

** Mate **

Yeah he’s ready 

But obviously he doesn’t want to date /me/

** Soul **

Or

He thinks that you don’t like him

** Mate **

Again

I can’t be any more obvious

** Soul **

Yes you can

You can straight up tell him

That would be more obvious

** Mate **

I’m not going to tell him when he’s about to go on a date with another guy

** Soul **

You know what

Fine

Don't confess

Watch him go on a date with another guy

Just don’t come crying to me when you’re the one who won’t get off your ass and do something about it.

** Mate **

What the fuck

San???

Are you actually angry?????

San??????????

Fuck

Come back

San?????

***

** Chat: EmoL0rds **

** EmoMom **

San.

I don’t think this plan worked. 

Yeosang just called me CRYING.

** EmoPrince **

It will work

I know it’s hard

But I think they both need a little pain right now to wake them the fuck up

** EmoMom **

I take it the talk with  Wooyoung didn’t go so well either?

** EmoPrince **

I knew it wouldn’t

So

I got mad at him

Obviously I’m not actually mad

But I’m letting him think I am

** EmoMom **

And how is that supposed to help?

** EmoPrince **

Idk it will make him finally get his head out of his ass and realize he needs to do something about his own happiness

** EmoMom **

I see.

And what about your happiness?

** EmoPrince **

???

** EmoMom **

How are you doing with everything?

** EmoPrince **

You mean how am I dealing with the boy I love going on a date with some random stranger and not even considering me?

fine

Absolutely excellent 

** EmoMom **

San...

He can’t consider you if you don’t put yourself out there.

** EmoPrince **

I don’t want him to consider me

I want him to be with wooyoung

I want them to be happy

Finally

Which is why I’m pushing this so hard

But it still hurts

** EmoMom **

You’re allowed to be hurting, San. 

Even if you know you want  Wooyoung and  Yeosang to be together, you’re allowed to feel pain about it. 

I know I’ve said it before but I think you should at least tell  Wooyoung about how you are feeling. 

He could help. 

Until then, you don’t have to hide this from me.

** EmoPrince **

I know hyung

And I’m grateful

I’m just not very good at talking about things

** EmoMom **

Yet you lecture Yeosang about communication all the time.

** EmoPrince **

Taking your own advice is much harder than giving it out

** EmoMom **

Well, like I said before, I think telling Wooyoung would only help. 

He would never treat you differently for something like this.

** EmoPrince **

I know you’re right

I just

Need to prepare myself

** EmoMom **

Okay, San. 

It’s all up to you, just know that I’m here for you. 

** EmoPrince **

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woosansang is my guilty pleasure I love them sO MUCH ugh I started writing a woosansang college au because I was hurting myself writing this 
> 
> anyways I have 3 research papers (one of them I don't have enough survey responses for my research yet and I'm gonna yeet myself off a cliff), a presentation, and an essay in korean to write so pray for me thx
> 
> and again follow me on twitter to hear me rant at 4am about all my au ideas @Dazzling_Sang


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me last week: i probably won't be able to update next week  
> also me last week: *writes two more chapters instead of doing my research papers*
> 
> anyways what is sleep idk her

** Chat: WE’RE BACK BITCHEZ!! **

** Annoying **

So

A little birdie told me

That our yeosangie has a date

** Sangie<3 **

*hyung

** Annoying **

Can't call u hyung when ur half my size

** Sangie<3 **

I will murder u in your sleep

** Annoying **

Try it tiny  😊

** Young&Sexy **

Why are you pretending to be disrespectful when I know for a fact that you’d lay yourself over a puddle so that  yeosang didn’t have to get his shoes wet

** Annoying **

…

So would u

** Young&Sexy **

And I’m unashamed to admit it

** Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein **

Is this a competition to see who would do more for yeosang cuz I would win

** Young&Sexy **

Wtf no u wouldn’t I  would

** Sangie<3 **

Can we stop this

** Annoying **

Ah yes we were in the middle of something else important

** Sangie<3 **

No I don’t want to talk about that either

** Annoying **

Too late

Tell me about concussion boy

What's his name?

How tall is he?

How old is he?

Where does he live?

How does he cope with the existential dread that accompanies the daily life of a college student?

** Sangie<3 **

… 

What the fuck

His name is jaeyoung

He's tall

Idk his age

Or where he lives

And idk probably the same way the rest of us do, copious amounts of alcohol

** Annoying **

How can you go out with him if u don’t know any of this information

What if he’s a serial killer

** Sangie<3 **

Isn't that what a date is for???

** Annoying **

MURDER???

** Sangie<3 **

No stupid getting to know someone

** Annoying **

Oh

i guess

** Young&Sexy **

He didn’t give u any of his information???

** Sangie<3 **

Well I didn’t exactly ask so

And u can’t tell me that u haven’t gone on dates with people when u only knew their name

Sometimes u didn’t even know their name

** Young&Sexy **

…

** the DEVIL **

He got you there

** Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein **

When is your date???

** Sangie<3 **

Saturday

We're meeting on campus and then he’s gonna drive us somewhere

** Annoying **

YOURE GETTING IN A CAR WITH A STRANGER???

***

** Chat: The Mission **

** Leader **

Jongho

Wtf are u doing

** WooyoungDuty **

One of us needs to be on wooyoung’s side or he’ll suspect

** Leader **

…

Smart thinking

***

** Chat: WE’RE BACK BITCHEZ! **

** Sangie<3 **

He's not a stranger we met yesterday

** Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein **

Come on jongho it will be fine

The guy seemed nice enough

Didn't give me any weird vibes

** Annoying **

Hmmm

Fine

I'll let it go for now

But he gives u any creepy vibes yeosang

Just text the word eggplant and I’ll be there faster than u can say it

** Young&Sexy **

Why eggplant?

** Annoying **

Why not?

** Young&Sexy **

…

** Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein **

So 

Yeosang

Do you know what you’re gonna wear on your date?

** Sangie<3 **

Ummm

What I always wear?

** Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein **

…

Sangie

You can’t wear a hoodie and jeans on a DATE

** Young&Sexy **

He can if he wants to

** Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein **

Not on a first date!!

You have to wow him!!

I mean you look incredible in a hoodie and jeans too

So smol

So soft

So precious

So good

So adorable

So cute

** the DEVIL **

Contain it yunho

** Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein **

Right

My POINT IS

That you already hooked him with your hoodie and jeans when you met

Now you gotta dress up

Make sure that sucker can’t get away

** Sangie<3 **

I don’t know if I want to make sure he can’t get away?

It's only the first date?

** Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein **

My dear sweet child

I’m coming over on saturday

To help you get ready

And give you a lesson on first dates

** the DEVIL **

Got a lot of experience there yunho?

** Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein **

Well obviously have u seen me

How can anyone resist

** Annoying **

Yas love yourself bitch

** mingibaby **

...

** Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein **

I mean

Mingi is my first and only love I’ve never been on a date in my life

** Young&Sexy **

Smooth

** Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein **

Shut

***

** Chat: The Youngins **

** The Elder **

What are u doing on saturday

** The Fetus **

Idk probably homework

Why

** The Elder **

*ahem*

What are u doing on saturday

** The Fetus **

…

Stalking yeosang’s date?

** The Elder **

Wow what a great idea jongho!

I’ll join you

** The Fetus **

This is going to end in disaster I can feel it

** The Elder **

I know for a fact that you love chaos so don’t even pretend you don’t want to do this

** The Fetus **

… u right

***

** Chat: The Mission **

** WooyoungDuty **

Welp

Wooyoung and I are stalking yeosang’s date on saturday I guess

** Leader **

Perfect

** YeosangDuty **

That is quite possibly the worst idea any of you have ever come up with.

** WooyoungDuty **

It was wooyoung’s idea

** YeosangDuty **

Nevermind now it’s officially the worst.

** Leader **

I think it’s a great idea

** YeosangDuty **

Of course you do. 

This is going to be such a disaster. 

You guys are dragging a perfectly innocent bystander into all of this drama. 

** Leader **

Hey maybe he’ll turn out to be an ass

Would that make u feel better about it

** YeosangDuty **

No. 

Do YOU want Yeosang to go on a date with an asshole?

** Leader **

Wtf no

** YeosangDuty **

Do you see my point then?

** Leader **

…

Every war has casualties

***

**_ Pirate King _ ** _ added _ **_ Disaster Child _ ** _ and _ **_ Disaster Gay _ ** _ to the chat _

**_ Pirate King _ ** _ named the chat _ **_ Totally Spies _ **

** Pirate King **

I want in.

** Disaster Child **

Hyung wtf are these names

** Disaster Gay **

Idk mine is pretty accurate

** Pirate King **

Don't complain jongho I call it like it is

Anyways

I want to join your spy mission

** Disaster Child **

Really? Would Seonghwa hyung approve?

** Pirate King **

Seonghwa doesn’t have to know

** Disaster Gay **

Kinky

** Pirate King **

Nvm I regret this

** Disaster Child **

No come back we need u

** Disaster Gay **

What do we need him for

** Disaster Child **

Adult supervision

** Disaster Gay **

Hongjoong hyung??? An adult???

** Disaster Child **

He’s more adult than me or you

** Disaster Gay **

… u right

Welcome to the team  hyung

** Pirate King **

You're not going to ask why I want to join?

** Disaster Gay **

Please we know you’re whipped for yeosang

I would bet money that he’s son #1 in seonghwa’s phone and saved as something cheesy like angel child in yours

** Pirate King **

…

He's saved as precious son I didn’t ask for your input

** Disaster Child **

What's the bet he’s changing it to angel child right now

** Pirate King **

Shut

now tell me the plan for saturday

** Disaster Gay **

Uhh

Follow yeosang when he leaves the apartment?

** Pirate King **

Dude they’re getting in a car

How are you supposed to follow him then

** Disaster Gay **

…

The power of love?

** Pirate King **

You're hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly I really like this chapter idk why lmao


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends I finished my semester :D
> 
> this chapter and the next are kinda short so I probably won't wait a whole week between the updates since I'm almost done with chap 23 
> 
> anyways netflix keeps catching my vpn when I try to watch criminal minds and I'm Big Sad about it

**Chat: WE’RE BACK BITCHEZ!**

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

I am an artist 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

**Annoying**

Damn yeosang 

Wooyoung how we doin 

**Young &Sexy **

Ksdjavlnbfjvl 

**the DEVIL**

same 

**Sangie** **< 3 **

S t o p 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

No! 

You look good and you must flaunt it! 

Show this boy that you’re the one in charge! 

**Sangie** **< 3 **

I hate all of you 

Ok I’m leaving 

**mingibaby**

good luck 

**the DEVIL**

Why are u wishing him good luck he’s going on a date not to war 

**mingibaby**

idk is that not smth i should do

**Sangie** **< 3 **

Thank you Mingi 

I’m kinda nervous aha 

Also San, fuck u 

**the DEVIL**

You wish 🤪

**Sangie** **< 3 **

I really don’t 

**the DEVIL**

Ouch 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

savage

**Sangie** **< 3 **

I’m here and he’s not here yet 

Now I am 

Anxious™️

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

What time are you supposed to meet? 

**Sangie** **< 3 **

7 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

It's only 6:50!!! 

Don't worry yet!!!!!

**Sangie** **< 3 **

Yet 

**mingibaby**

ok but where did woo and jongho go

**Sangie** **< 3 **

Honestly I don’t think I want to know 

*** 

**Chat:** **Bitchez** **Be** **Skatin**

**sk8erboi**

I'm sorry

**Choi Mountain**

??? 

**sk8erboi**

I was mean in the group chat 

I’m just 

Really anxious right now 

I didn’t mean to take it out on you

**Choi Mountain**

Sangie we were just joking around 

I know you love me <3 

**sk8erboi**

Still 

I wanted to apologize

**Choi Mountain**

Don't worry, just focus on your date right now

**sk8erboi**

He's still not here

**Choi Mountain**

Just take some deep breaths 

It's not 7 yet 

**sk8erboi**

Aha I hate this

**Choi Mountain**

Everything will be ok 

No one can resist you 

**sk8erboi**

Science has proven that a lot of people can

**Choi Mountain**

Science is WRONG

**sk8erboi**

I'm literally a scientist

**Choi Mountain**

Shhh

**sk8erboi**

Wait I think he’s here 

Fuck

**Choi Mountain**

Go!!! 

Focus on your date!!! 

But text if you need me 

Jongho already said it but 

Just say the word 

And that guy gets a punch in the face

**sk8erboi**

<3 

*** 

**Chat: The Mission**

**YeosangDuty**

… 

As much as I believe following them was a bad idea... 

I need updates. Now.

**WooyoungDuty**

Do you admit that you were wrong?

**YeosangDuty**

No, it’s still a bad idea.

**WooyoungDuty**

Then no updates for you.

**YeosangDuty**

Excuse me? 

Who taught you to be so rude? 

It certainly wasn’t me. 

Have you been letting someone else mother you? 

Are you cheating on me? 

I guess you don’t need my food anymore. 

Or my cuddles. 

Or someone to help you when you get lost on campus. 

Or someone who will come running when you overwork yourself at the gym. 

Or 

**WooyoungDuty**

OK YOU CAN HAVE UPDATES

**YeosangDuty**

That's what I thought. 

So what’s happening?

**WooyoungDuty**

The guy just arrived 

Damn he is hot

**Eagle1**

I TOLD YOU

**WooyoungDuty**

Also yeosang looks so good I may get a boner

**Leader**

“straight”

**WooyoungDuty**

Anyways 

We're hiding in a bush 

This bush is not big enough to fit three of us idk how yeosang hasn’t seen us 

**Leader**

Boy is about to explode from anxiety

**WooyoungDuty**

Relatable

**YeosangDuty**

Wait three of you? 

Don't tell me Hongjoong is with you. 

Hongjoong I swear if you’re doing this again.

**Leader**

Again???

**YeosangDuty**

He followed Yunho and Mingi around on their coffee dates.

**Eagle1**

What the fuck

**Eagle2**

i never noticed 

**YeosangDuty**

That's because he’s good at it. 

**WooyoungDuty**

“good at it” 

He suggested we wear disguises 

As in 

Fake glasses with mustaches 

**Captain**

Has yeosang seen us yet? No. 

I rest my case. 

Now get off your phone, we need to get close enough to hear where they’re going

**Eagle1**

WAIT 

YOU’RE THAT WEIRDO ON CAMPUS WHO WEARS A STACHE & GLASSES AND TRENCHCOAT 

YOU WERE AT ALL OF OUR COFFEE DATES 

EVEN BEFORE WE WERE ACTUALLY DATING

**Captain**

LISTEN I JUST NEED TO MAKE SURE MY CHILDREN ARE HAPPY

**Eagle1**

Oh

**Eagle2**

im soft

**Eagle1**

Same

**Leader**

Same

**WooyoungDuty**

Same

**YeosangDuty**

I’m not. 

**Leader**

N a s t y 

**Captain**

Sorry babe I won’t be home til late making sure yeosang is ok is more important

**YeosangDuty**

It’s ok babe Yeosang is always more important.

**Leader**

It's a wonder they have such an active sex life when they both drop everything for yeosang

**YeosangDuty**

First, you would do the same. 

Second, we don’t drop it for any of you other demons. 

**WooyoungDuty**

I feel like I should be offended 

But Im really not 

**Captain**

Jongho get off your phone I figured out where they’re going 

**WooyoungDuty**

What the fuck when did you move

**YeosangDuty**

Where are they going? 

What restaurant is he taking my baby to? 

Guys? 

Come back >:( 

*** 

**Chat: The Mission**

**WooyoungDuty**

Damn this guy is really going all out

**Leader**

But is he actually 

You would take someone on a date to kimbap cheonguk 

Hongjoong hyung pls confirm the niceness of this date

**Captain**

I think wooyoung is having an existential crisis because 

And I quote 

“I could never take him on a date this nice”

**Leader**

Again 

Wooyoung’s bank account balance is never higher than 100k won 

What restaurant are they at

**WooyoungDuty**

This is a western steak restaurant and hongjoong hyung is trying to make us follow them in and get seated 

Hyung I can’t afford a steak 

“we can buy one steak and share it” 

We're actually going to get kicked out 

**YeosangDuty**

If you don’t get inside and give me updates you’re going to suffer a lot more than your wallet will from buying a steak.

**WooyoungDuty**

Understood 

Hyung really just walked in and told the host we wanted to be seated “next to that nice gay couple who just came in” 

Scratch getting kicked out, we’re going to jail 

Even wooyoung looks scared 

**Leader**

You're complaning but I know you’re probably having the time of your life 

**WooyoungDuty**

You’re not wrong 

Ok we’re seated 

Two tables away but yeosang has his back to us so we won’t get caught 

I can’t believe the host really sat us near them 

**Eagle1**

Idk hongjoong hyung can be pretty terrifying I probably would listen to him too

**WooyoungDuty**

u right 

Ok so 

The guy looks like he’s having a good time but I can practically feel the awkwardness radiating off of yeosang 

I can’t hear what they’re talking about 

But the guy is definitely doing more talking 

His eyes keep flickering to our table tho because Wooyoung is staring daggers at him 

We’re going to get caught 

Oh no 

Oh no no no

**YeosangDuty**

What happened??

**Leader**

Jongho?

**Eagle1**

Don't leave us hanging

**Eagle2**

i hav a bad feeling

**YeosangDuty**

Jongho? 

Hongjoong? 

Are you guys okay??

**Leader**

They ded 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kimbap cheonguk (how tf to romanize) is basically like a chain 분식 (korean snack?? how to translate??? the literal is "people food" lmao) place if u haven't figured out this fic takes place in the void between america and korea because it's hard to write a crack fic in english without english slang and jokes
> 
> I have a writing twitter: @Dazzling_Sang  
> a curious cat of the same username @Dazzling_Sang  
> and a carrd detailing all my WIP so come scream at me about them dazzlingsang.carrd.co


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's an early update since this chapter is short just like the last one
> 
> big things happen in the next chapter O.O

**Chat: WE’RE BACK BITCHEZ!**

**_Sangie <3 _**_changed the chat name to_ ** _you’re all dead_ **

**_Sangie <3 _**_changed_ ** _Young &Sexy _**_to_ ** _Victim 1_ **

**_Sangie <3 _**_changed_ ** _Tiny Pirate Man_** _to_ ** _Victim 2_ **

**_Sangie <3 _**_changed_ ** _Annoying_** _to_ ** _Victim 3_ **

**Sangie <3 **

(ʘ‿ʘ) 

**the DEVIL**

Rip 

**Sangie <3 **

Don't assume the rest of you are off the hook 

I know you were all in on it

**Victim 1**

It was all jongho’s idea

**Victim 3**

Excuse me 

**Victim 1**

I have text proof it was your idea first

**Victim 3**

I was coerced into saying it first your honor 

**Sangie <3 **

I don’t care whose idea it was 

You're all responsible

**mingibaby**

Sorry sang :( 

**Sangie <3 **

Except you mingi you’re the only one who I can believe is innocent

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

What about me? 

**Sangie <3 **

You let this happen when u had the power to stop it 

Mingi had no power to stop it

**mingibaby**

idk if i should b offended by that

**Victim 3**

Ok but we almost went to jail isn’t that punishment enough

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

YOU WHAT??

**Sangie <3 **

If you spent 3 nights in a cell with a serial killer it still wouldn’t be enough punishment

**Victim 1**

Sangieeee 

We're sorry :( 

We just wanted to make sure your date was going well 

**Sangie <3 **

… 

**Victim 1**

I swear that’s all we wanted

**Sangie <3 **

You scared my date

**Victim 1**

I didn’t mean to

**the DEVIL**

Sure u didn’t

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Can someone go back to the part about you all almost going to jail?

**Victim 2**

No

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Joong.

**Victim 2**

Ugh 

It wasn’t that big of a deal 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

… 

Jongho?

**Victim 3**

So date boy must have said something to yeosang about wooyoung glaring at him because he whipped his head around with murder in his eyes but right as he did three police officers walked in and the host directed them to our table and hongjoong hyung tried to run and it caused a huge scene in the restaurant but obviously the police officer caught him easily since his tiny legs can’t get very far but then wooyoung started crying and we got escorted out of the restaurant and i tried to explain the situation since hongjoong hyung was refusing to talk but then yeosang and his date came out and first yeosang told the officers he didn’t know us and wooyoung started crying harder until yeosang gave in and told the officers to let us go so they just gave us a warning and now we’re banned from that restaurant as if I could ever afford to go there again anyways

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Thank you. 

**the DEVIL**

Woo started crying lmao

**Victim 1**

Listen it was scary and I was nervous

**Victim 3**

Yeah so now we’re on our way home 

Wait hyung we didn’t scare off your date did we??? 

**Sangie <3 **

No 

He wanted to get drinks but I said no 

So he’s driving me back to campus now 

I wanted to make sure woo is ok 

**Victim 1**

Yeo!!! 

I’m fine, you can go get drinks 

*** 

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Mate**

He!!! 

Left his date to make sure I’m ok??? 

**Soul**

And you’re surprised because??

**Mate**

I’m gonna burst 

*** 

**Chat: you’re all dead**

**Sangie <3 **

I don’t wanna get drinks anyways 

I’m tired 

**Victim 1**

I’ll meet you at home then 

You can tell me about your date <3 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

I wanna hear about his date too!!

**Sangie <3 **

You were there why do u need to hear about my date

**Victim 1**

I wanna hear you talk about it duh 

That's what best friends are for!!

**Sangie <3 **

… fine

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

What about me??? 

Hello??? 

:( 

*** 

**Chat: Bitchez Be Skatin**

**sk8erboi**

“that’s what best friends are for” 

I knew it 

He wasn’t even jealous 

What's the point of going on a date if woo wasn’t even jealous 

**Choi Mountain**

I thought the guy was nice and you wanted to give him a chance?? 

**sk8erboi**

Obviously I was just trying to make myself feel better 

I’m not that nice of a person I just wanted to make wooyoung jealous 

i didn’t even pay attention to that guy our whole date 

**Choi Mountain**

It was that bad??

**sk8erboi**

I don’t even know if it was bad 

I wasn’t even listening to him 

He was probably nice 

All I could think about was how I wished he was wooyoung 

What am I supposed to tell wooyoung when he asks about the date

**Choi Mountain**

Tell him the truth??

**sk8erboi**

I can’t tell him that are u crazy 

“haha yeah it was kinda lame cuz I was thinking about you the whole time bro but no homo tho”

**Choi Mountain**

Tell him exactly that but without the no homo

**sk8erboi**

No 

**Choi Mountain**

*stares into the camera*

**sk8erboi**

San if I confess it’s just going to make things awkward when he doesn’t feel the same way 

**Choi Mountain**

*if

**sk8erboi**

No, when 

I know he doesn’t feel the same way 

**Choi Mountain**

Sigh 

Yeosang even if he didn’t, wooyoung would never let things get awkward between you two 

But you know what 

Tell him the date went fantastic 

See if he gets jealous then 

Jongho said you looked bored on your date so 

Maybe woo is just feeling confident

**sk8erboi**

I’m gonna tell him it went well but it’s not gonna make him jealous 

Just watch 

**Choi Mountain**

Oh I will 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter and curious cat @Dazzling_Sang
> 
> If you're interest in more than my screaming about writing and want to witness my screaming about fandom u can also message me for my personal twitter or find it here on my carrd: dazzlingsang.carrd.co 
> 
> the carrd also lists descriptions of my current unposted wip so pls scream about aus with me


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'M ALMOST LATE BUT IT'S STILL WEDNESDAY OK
> 
> Anyways hopefully the content of this chapter will make up for the lateness
> 
> And just a reminder cuz it's honestly confusing to me to:  
> Victim 1 = wooyoung  
> victim 2 = hongjoong  
> victim 3 = jongho
> 
> don't worry those will change soon lmao

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Mate**

San 

Saaaaan 

Saaaaaaaaan 

I know ur not mad at me anymore u answered me yesterday bitch 

**Soul**

Fuck

**Mate**

I’m having a crisis can’t u care

**Soul**

If your crisis is about yeosang then u know my answer

**Mate**

But san 

:( 

:((((( 

**Soul**

No

**Mate**

Listen bitch I’m trying to actually take your advice

**Soul**

Now I’m listening 

**Mate**

He told me about his date yesterday 

And said he had fun 

But that he might not want to go out with the guy again 

But he’s not sure 

So I need 

To make him sure 

**Soul**

So you’re confessing???

**Mate**

Are u crazy 

No I just need to 

Test the waters 

Stick my toes in 

Make him notice me again 

**Soul**

so post a sexy pic on instagram or smth 

Stop bothering me if you aren’t gonna confess

**Mate**

Post a sexy pic.... 

That's GENIUS 

*** 

**Chat: The Youngins**

**The Elder**

Jongho

**The Fetus**

What

**The Elder**

Which pic is better 

[photo] 

[photo] 

**The Fetus**

The first one 

What is this for 

**The Elder**

to post on insta and make yeosang remember my existence

**The Fetus**

Oh the second one then

**The Elder**

Why did u change ur mind???

**The Fetus**

… no reason

**The Elder**

… okay? 

I don’t want to know 

*** 

**Chat: what goes on**

**l8erboi**

Incoming

**Avril**

???

**l8erboi**

3 

2 

1 

**sk8erboi**

I want to give him the succ 

**l8erboi**

There it is

**Avril**

?????? 

**l8erboi**

Wooyoung posted on instagram

**Avril**

Ah. 

**sk8erboi**

He didn’t just post on instagram 

He posted /this/ on instagram 

**Avril**

I see. 

**sk8erboi**

Does he want me to die? 

What is he doing?? 

Is he trying to get the whole school to drool over him?? 

What is he hoping to achieve with this 

What does he want from me 

I’d give him anything he wants

**Avril**

What happened to the guy you went on a date with? 

**sk8erboi**

Lmao

**Avril**

That doesn’t answer my question.

**l8erboi**

He used him to try and make woo jealous

**sk8erboi**

Well my plan BACKFIRED cuz he didn’t CARE and now im the one suffering 

Guys do u even see this photo 

I really 

Really 

Want to suck his dick

**l8erboi**

Tell him that 

*** 

**Chat: you’re all dead**

**Victim 1**

Hey guys 

Can u uhhhh 

Like my insta post

**Sangie <3 **

And what am I supposed to tell him san 

“hey woo I saw ur insta pic and kinda wanna suck ur dick aha” 

**Victim 1**

… 

**Sangie <3 **

Oh no 

**_Sangie <3 _ ** _has left the chat_

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

OH MY GOD

**Victim 3**

I’M YELLING

*** 

**Chat: what goes on**

**sk8erboi**

End my life 

San this is your fault

**Avril**

What happened?

**l8erboi**

Lmao 

Check the group chat

**sk8erboi**

It's not funny 

Oh my god 

San 

What ddi I just do 

He tyrped in the group caht and it wen t to eh top so I caccidentally clickled it 

**l8erboi**

Hey stop freaking out 

Yeosang 

Take a deep breath

**sk8erboi**

He's probably gdistusted 

Fuck he ;s nlknocing on the door 

H'e s at my doOR

**l8erboi**

Just talk to him yeosang

*** 

**Chat: One True Pairing**

**Woo**

Sangie 

Please open the door 

**Sang**

No 

Please forget what you saw 

I was just joking aha

**Woo**

Yeosang please 

**Sang**

I can’t

**Woo**

Can we talk here then?

**Sang**

… 

What is there to talk about 

**Woo**

Uhh the fact that I’d totally let you suck my dick? 

And maybe wanna do the same to you?

**Sang**

… 

You're lying

**Woo**

Why the fuck would I lie about this 

**Sang**

I don’t know

**Woo**

Yeosang 

I’ve been in love with you for like 15 years 

Please open the door

**Sang**

… 

You're serious? 

**Woo**

y e s

**Sang**

Like really actually serious?

**Woo**

Just open the fucking door so I can kiss you 

*** 

**Chat: you’re all dead**

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

I'M HYPERVENTILATING ITS FINALLY HAPEPNING 

@mingibaby 

@Victim 2 

@Our Mother Who Art In Heaven 

@the DEVIL 

YOU NEED TO BE HERE TO WITNESS THIS

**Victim 3**

This is it 

This is the moment my life has led up to 

**Victim 2**

What's going on why are u @ing me

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

SCROLL UP 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Please stop yelling. 

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

IM SORRY IM JUST SO EXCITED

**mingibaby**

u werent even this excited whn we got 2gether

**Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein**

Mingi baby I love u but woosang is my otp

**Victim 3**

Same 

Where did they go tho I need live updates

**the DEVIL**

Last we heard woo was knocking on yeosang’s door 

So hopefully 

They're fucking 

Finally 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Stop those are my children.

**the DEVIL**

If they don’t finally at least kiss I will throw myself off a cliff

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Honestly same

**mingibaby**

no dont do that ill be sad 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Mingiiii 

σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡ 

**Victim 3**

Can y’all go be nasty somewhere else this moment is about woosang only thanks

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

I need to know what’s happening. 

San go over there.

**the DEVIL**

Wtf no 

I’m not walking in on their sexy times

**Victim 1**

But if u did u could join ;) 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Wooyoung!!!

**the DEVIL**

Why are u here ur supposed to be getting laid 

**Victim 1**

We just talked 

**Victim 3**

And 

Was there sucking involved? 

**Victim 2**

Why did u have to phrase it like that

**Victim 1**

You'll never know 

u have no right to know

**Victim 3**

What the fuck 

I’ve been here with you 

the whole time 

Listening to you 

Rant about yeosang hyung 

And you won’t even tell me if you finally got the succ

**Victim 1**

Suffer 

*** 

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Mate**

I didn't get the succ 

**Soul**

:( 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not how I originally planned for their confession to happen but this is how it happened


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Angst. (it's light tho???)
> 
> I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter but I've hit some more writer's block on this story. Even though I have it all planned out I'm having trouble executing it. So sorry this chapter kind of sucks TT

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Mate**

I didn’t get the succ 

**Soul**

:(

**Mate**

You know I don’t care about that

**Soul**

I know but 

Why didn’t you? 

You both have been wanting this for years

**Mate**

Just 

Don't mention it to yeosang 

He's really upset about it 

**Soul**

Is it still? 

The stuff with jaeyoon?

**Mate**

Yeah 

I mean he tried 

He really wanted to suck my soul out thru my dick 

**Soul**

Too much information

**Mate**

But 

It's just everything that happened with jaeyoon last year 

Combined with everything happening with professor shit this year 

He just couldn’t 

And obviously I’m not upset 

At least not about that 

Not upset at him 

I’m upset at the assholes who hurt him 

Cuz they hurt him

**Soul**

Where is he now? 

**Mate**

Sleeping 

On my chest 

I’m :(((( 

He’s so precious sannie 

And he’s finally??? 

Finally mine??? 

I still can’t believe it 

**Soul**

It would have happened sooner if u hadn’t been so dumb

**Mate**

I know 

I still need to talk with him more 

About all that 

But we were a little excited 

And then he was so upset 

We just didn’t get around to it 

**Soul**

Talk when he wakes up 

He's been through a lot today

**Mate**

I know 

It's gonna be a long night 

We have too much to talk about and he’s not gonna enjoy it

**Soul**

But he needs it 

**Mate**

Yeah 

Well I’m gonna get some sleep too 

If he’s napping now I should too

**Soul**

Go sleep <3 

*** 

**Chat: you’re all dead**

**_Victim 1_** _added_ ** _MyYeoYeoMan_** ** _< 3 _**_to the chat_

**_Victim 1_** _changed_ ** _MyYeoYeoMan_** ** _< 3 _**_t_ _o_ ** _Boyfriend <3 _ **

**_Victim 1_** _changed their nickname to_ ** _Wooyoungie_ **

**_Wooyoungie_** _changed the chat name to_ ** _Woosang_** ** _5ever_ **

**_Wooyoungie_** _changed_ ** _Victim 2_** _to_ ** _T_** ** _iny Pirate Man_ **

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Again??? 

**_Wooyoungie_** _changed_ ** _Victim 3_** _to_ ** _Apple Breaker_ **

**Apple Breaker**

How boring

**Boyfriend <3 **

Wooyoung why 

Change it

**_Wooyoungie_** _changed_ ** _Boyfriend <3 _**_to_ ** _Beautiful_ **

**Beautiful**

Not what I meant 

**_Wooyoungie_** _changed_ ** _Beautiful_** _t_ _o_ ** _Perfection_ **

**Perfection**

S t o p 

**_Our Mother Who Art_** ** _In_** ** _Heaven_** _changed_ ** _Wooyoungie_** _to_ ** _Whipped_ **

**Whipped**

… 

Well you’re not wrong 

Wait 

Did you take away my admin rights 

Wtf 

SEONGHWA 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

You can have them back when you stop being annoying.

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Excuse me their love is beautiful

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

It is but also disgusting. 

**Perfection**

Can u please change my name 

To something not embarrassing

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Change it yourself. 

**Perfection**

Wooyoung didn’t have time to give me back my admin rights 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Then suffer.

**Perfection**

:( 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

... 

**_Our Mother Who Art_** **_In_ ** **_Heaven_ ** _changed_ **_Perfection_ ** _to_ **_Baby Angel_ **

**Whipped**

Accurate 

**Baby Angel**

I give up 

**Apple Breaker**

So 

Tell us everything

**Baby Angel**

???

**Apple Breaker**

What did u guys talk about 

Did u kiss 

Did u get the succ 

Inquiring minds want to know 

**Whipped**

And I already told you it’s none of your business 

**Apple Breaker**

Since when did we keep secrets?? 

What's happening to this family?? 

We're falling apart cuz everyone is dating 

Now everyone has a favourite 

**Whipped**

Excuse me yeosang has always been my favourite 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Wait... 

He's right 

We're all couples now except for jongho and san!!! 

👀👀👀 

**Apple Breaker**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**the DEVIL**

No 

**Apple Breaker**

I’m wounded

**Whipped**

“straight” 

**Apple Breaker**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Ok but back to the important stuff 

I need details

**Baby Angel**

No 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

🙁 

**Baby Angel**

No 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

I’ll get them out of you eventually 

you can’t escape me 

*** 

**Chat: One True Pairing**

**Sang**

Woo

**Woo**

Yes baby

**Sang**

I’ll never get used to you calling me that

**Woo**

I could use other names as well 

Angel 

Sweetie 

Babe 

Honey 

Love 

**Sang**

s t o p 

**Woo**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**Sang**

I actually needed something 

**Woo**

Ask and you shall receive

**Sang**

I just wanted to know when you’re coming home today 

**Woo**

Did something happen??? 

I was gonna skip dancing with yunho anyways

**Sang**

No nothing happened 

I just 

Miss you 

**Woo**

You’re going to kill me

**Sang**

??? 

**Woo**

I’ll be home as soon as my classes are done 

we kinda 

Have to talk more

**Sang**

… 

Ok now I’m scared

**Woo**

it’s nothing scary!! 

I promise

**Sang**

Ok... 

*** 

**Chat:** **Bitchez** **Be** **Skatin**

**sk8erboi**

Wooyoung wants to talk when he gets home 

**Choi Mountain**

Ok?? 

**sk8erboi**

No san 

You know what that means? 

It means he’s gonna tell me he doesn’t actually love me 

He was just caught up in the moment yesterday 

But after kissing he realized that he just wants to be friends

**Choi Mountain**

Are you stupid 

**sk8erboi**

That's mean

**Choi Mountain**

He's not gonna say those things 

He just wants to talk about your relationship 

He said you didn’t get much talking done last night 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**sk8erboi**

we didn’t get much of anything done last night 

**Choi Mountain**

I know

**sk8erboi**

Wooyoung already told you? 

**Choi Mountain**

just a little bit 

**sk8erboi**

I feel so stupid 

Again 

San I love him so much 

but when things happened 

I just couldn’t do anything 

Jaeyoon's stupid voice kept repeating in my head 

i don’t want to hear the same things from wooyoung 

My heart wouldn’t be able to take it 

**Choi Mountain**

Yeosang 

Wooyoung isn’t jaeyoon 

Jaeyoon was an ass 

And you didn’t deserve to hear any of the things he said 

Just talk to wooyoung 

I promise he isn’t going to break up with you before you even start going out 

He literally called you his boyfriend this morning 

**sk8erboi**

I guess you’re right 

Ugh wooyoung won’t be home for another two hours tho 

What do I do until then? 

**Choi Mountain**

Maybe go to your last class???

**sk8erboi**

… 

Right I forgot about that 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please yell at me about my in progress aus thru twitter or cc >> @Dazzling_Sang 
> 
> you can check out my in progress aus here >> dazzlingsang.carrd.co


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: someone just fucking help mingi
> 
> We'll get back to some real plot soon I just wanted to have some beginning of relationship fun 
> 
> anyways seeing all of your reactions in the comments every week makes my heart soar I love you all

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Whipped**

Good morning 

Guess who has a boyfriend 

**the DEVIL**

It's 3pm

**Whipped**

we were up late 

Like until early this morning 

just talking about things 

Before any of u send that nasty face

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Dammit 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

No cursing. 

**the DEVIL**

we curse all the time???

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

No. Cursing. 

**Whipped**

Are none of you excited about the “guess who has a boyfriend” part 

Cuz it’s me 

I have a boyfriend

**Apple Breaker**

Honestly we all thought you were dating like 

After your first talk 

i mean you changed his name to boyfriend in the chat

**Whipped**

Yeah but then he didn’t like that 

so I thought maybe we weren’t 

But we are 

Now 

Officially

**mingibaby**

congrats

**Whipped**

Thank u mingi 

my only real friend 

**the DEVIL**

I refuse to congratulate u when half of your suffering was your own fault 

When u knew yeosang was in love with u and did nothing about it

**Baby Angel**

What

**Whipped**

It's not what it sounds like!!

**Baby Angel**

You knew?

**Whipped**

Well I kinda guessed

**Baby Angel**

And you didn’t say anything? 

**Whipped**

What would you have done if I did? 

I wanted you to be ready on your own 

I didn’t want to rush you into anything

**Baby Angel**

So you just pretended you knew nothing?? 

**Whipped**

Baby please I just wanted you to be comfortable

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

B a b y

**Apple Breaker**

Don't interrupt them!!

**Whipped**

…

**Apple Breaker**

Yunho u ruined it for all of us 

i wanted to see this

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

I’m sorry!!! 

Please continue 

… 

Guys???

**Apple Breaker**

they probably moved to private chat 

and it's all your fault 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Yunho, you’re grounded.

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

I didn’t mean to!!!!

**mingibaby**

its ok yunho i forgive u

**Apple Breaker**

I don’t

**the DEVIL**

i don’t

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

I don’t. 

Hence, you’re grounded.

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Hwa... 

How many times do I have to remind you that you aren’t actually their parent?

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Excuse me?

**Tiny Pirate Man**

You can’t ground them 

You don’t actually have any power

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Well I can certainly ground /you/. 

No sex for a week.

**Tiny Pirate Man**

… 

Yeah we’ll see

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

You don’t think I’ll keep my word?

**Whipped**

Don't test him hongjoong hyung 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Please you can’t resist me

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

We’ll see.

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Wanna bet? 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

… 

I’m listening.

**Tiny Pirate Man**

If I win, you let me top.

**Whipped**

MY EYES 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

If you win, I’ll let you spank me

**Apple Breaker**

Please stop sexting in the group chat

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Launching myself into the fires of hell is sounding like a pretty good idea right now

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Deal. 

**Whipped**

I would like to die now

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Please Wooyoung, if you can’t handle that conversation then I don’t know how you’re going to handle Yeosang.

**Whipped**

What 

**Baby Angel**

Seonghwa 

No

**Whipped**

I’m sorry seonghwa yes 

What does that mean 

What are you saying

**the DEVIL**

Let's just say u may be yeosang’s best friend but there are certain things he would never share with you because they were about you 

And instead seonghwa and I had to hear them all

**Baby Angel**

san I swear to god 

**Whipped**

no keep going 

Yeosang what is he talking about 

Hey why are you hiding 

Come back out here 

Don't lock your door 

Yeosang 

*** 

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Apple Breaker**

So 

do we ever get to find out how the kinks conversation played out

**Baby Angel**

No 

**Whipped**

let’s just say 

It's a good thing the two of us live together and not with other roommates

**the DEVIL**

nasty 

*** 

**_mingi_** _added_ ** _wooyoung_** _,_ ** _yeosang_** _, **s**_ ** _eonghwa-hyung_** _,_ ** _hongjoong-hyung_** _,_ ** _jongho_** _, and_ ** _san_** _to the chat_

**_mingi_** _renamed the chat_ ** _i_** ** _mportant business_ **

**jongho**

Why are our names so boring in your phone 

**_mingi_** _changed **j**_ ** _ongho_** _to_ ** _stronk_** ** _boy_ **

**_mingi_** _changed_ ** _san_** _to_ ** _mountain top_ **

**_mingi_** _changed_ ** _yeosang_** _to_ ** _baby boy_ **

**_mingi_** _changed_ ** _wooyoung_** _to_ ** _sexy boy_ **

**_mingi_** _changed_ ** _seonghwa-hyung_** _to_ ** _the mom_ **

**_mingi_** _changed_ ** _hongjoong-hyung_** _to_ ** _the_** ** _smol_ **

**stronk** **boy**

… 

better

**mountain top**

i don’t think this is better

**mingi**

it doesnt matter 

we hav more important things 

nxt week is our one month anniversary 

i need ideas of wut i should do for yunho

**mountain top**

give him ur virginity

**sexy boy**

San why

**mingi**

… 

thats an idea

**sexy boy**

Wait you’re actually considering that?? 

**mountain top**

Wait you’re actually a virgin??

**mingi**

yes 

is that weird 

**mountain top**

No just surprising

**mingi**

y 

**mountain top**

cuz youre hot??? 

**mingi**

o 

Well i just nvr rlly wanted to? 

Have u all done it?

**mountain top**

Yes?

**mingi**

even jongho? 

**mountain top**

Please have you seen that boy’s muscles

**stronk** **boy**

what can I say the ladies love me 

**mingi**

even yeosang?

**mountain top**

Were u not present for any of the discussions of yeosang’s kinks in the other chat

**baby boy**

Im sorry what

**stronk** **boy**

We had another chat where we discussed you and wooyoung 

your kinks came up a lot

**baby boy**

… 

I can’t believe you guys

**stronk** **boy**

Seonghwa and san had a lot to share

**baby boy**

… 

Seonghwa help

**the mom**

I'm here what’s wrong?

**baby boy**

I need to yell at you.

**the mom**

… 

So Mingi you need help? 

**mingi**

Yes pls

**mountain top**

Listen 

Yunho is probably already planning to take you out to a nice dinner 

With flowers and all that romantic shit 

just give him the good succ and call it even

**baby boy**

i second that 

Now back to this other chat 

Seonghwa I can’t believe you were telling them my secrets 

**the mom**

So was San!

**mountain top**

Listen jongho was exposing wooyoung too

**stronk** **boy**

is there really that much to expose about wooyoung that he doesnt already expose himself tho

**baby boy**

Wooyoung 

Help me out here 

Get angry

**sexy boy**

Oh 

Uh 

I kinda 

Knew about it?

**baby boy**

you what 

**the mom**

Well if they’re gonna fight I’m going to go back to Hongjoong now.

**sexy boy**

it‘s not a big deal yeoyeo we were pretty gossip worthy

**mountain top**

you stopped in the middle of sex again hyung that’s nasty

**baby boy**

Not a big deal? 

It’s a big deal to me!

**sexy boy**

can you please just come out of your room and talk to me instead of texting?

**baby boy**

Fine.

**stronk boy**

they sure have a lot of couple fights for two people who just got together 

… 

wait a minute 

does this mean Seonghwa hyung lost the bet?? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt/cc @Dazzling_Sang
> 
> dazzlingsang.carrd.co


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eventually we will get back to a real plot but today is not that day
> 
> I don't like this chapter again ugh I had to write it really fast cuz I was super sick all weekend and didn't get to write :(

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Apple Breaker**

I can’t hold it in anymore 

I have to know 

Did Seonghwa lose the bet???? 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

No. 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Yes 

… 

Seonghwa we literally had sex last night

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

No, we didn’t. 

Tell me exactly what we did, Joong. 

**Whipped**

Please don’t

**Tiny Pirate Man**

I sucked you off 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

And then?

**Whipped**

S t o p 

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

No I’m intrigued 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

And then 

…. 

And then.......... 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

And then? 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

…... you watched me jerk off 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Exactly, I never touched you. 

**Whipped**

Please end my life 

**the DEVIL**

Seonghwa dom vibes 

**Baby Angel**

Interesting 

Much to think about 

**Whipped**

I’m literally your boyfriend 

**the DEVIL**

Speaking of yeosang’s dom kink

**Baby Angel**

San don’t u dare 

**the DEVIL**

What exactly did he tell you 

I need to know what I still hold as blackmail

**Whipped**

Your blackmail is gone, san 

He told me everything

**the DEVIL**

Try me 

**Baby Angel**

Please don’t 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

San that’s my baby stop tainting him.

**the DEVIL**

Ok one, he tainted himself 

Two, you just had an entire conversation about what you did with hongjoong last night so you have no right to stop me

**Whipped**

Well there’s the biting 

**the DEVIL**

Yeah ok but that one was an easy guess I didn’t even count that as blackmail 

Plus, you also have that kink 

**Whipped**

… 

Shhhhh 

There's the choking 

Being called baby 

Dirty talk 

Being manhandled 

Oh and the dominance thing

**the DEVIL**

That's it? 

**Baby Angel**

YES SAN THAT’S ALL THERE IS

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 

I WIN 

I think this proves once and for all 

That I was right wooyoung is top 

You lose jongho you owe me two weeks of lunch

**Apple Breaker**

Excuse me yeosang could be a sub top 

We don’t judge in this household 

**Baby Angel**

I’d really like for this conversation to stop now 

**Whipped**

Jongho I can’t believe you bet on me being a bottom

**Baby Angel**

I’D REALLY LIKE FOR THIS CONVERSATION TO STOP NOW

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Stop making Yeosang uncomfortable before I punish all of you. 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Kinky 

*** 

**Chat: One True Pairing**

**Woo**

So 

Is there anything else I should know about

**Sang**

NO SAN DOESNT KNOW WHAT HE’S TALKING ABOUT 

**Woo**

You can tell me 

Pleaaaaase 

I wanna know 

**Sang**

THERE’S NOTHING 

**Woo**

… 

I’ll get it out of you eventually 

*** 

**Chat: Bitchez Be Skatin**

**sk8erboi**

Im going to destroy u 

**Choi Mountain**

??? 

**sk8erboi**

Why did u bring up my kinks 

Wooyoung can’t know any more 

What if he thinks I’m weird 

Or gross 

**Choi Mountain**

Yeo 

He literally doesn’t care 

If u tell him tbh you’ll probably have a really spicy sex life 

You know he’d do anything to make you happy

**sk8erboi**

N o it’s embarrassing 

**Choi Mountain**

It's embarrassing to talk about with him but not me and seonghwa? 

**sk8erboi**

Y e s 

**Choi Mountain**

Why? 

**sk8erboi**

Idk 

Cuz you guys don’t think about me like that? 

What if he’s like grossed out and then like 

He doesn’t wanna do /anything/ anymore 

**Choi Mountain**

Yeosang 

Literally the worst thing that could happen is that woo says no to one of your kinks cuz he’s not into it 

But I promise he would never reject you completely

**sk8erboi**

You don’t know that 

**Choi Mountain**

This was supposed to end when y’all got together 

Just talk to him yeosang 

**sk8erboi**

U G H 

Fine 

I will 

Eventually 

*** 

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Whipped**

Good evening friends 

Tonight is the night! 

Yeosang and I are about to go on our first official date 

(♡°▽°♡) 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

OMG WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US EARLIER !!!! 

**Apple Breaker**

How are we supposed to stalk you now????? 

**Baby Angel**

That 

That's why we didn’t tell you 

None of you idiots are stalking any of my dates ever again

**Apple Breaker**

Ok but wooyoung was one of those idiots 

**Baby Angel**

Yeah but he’s my idiot now 

The rest of you 

However 

Get no special treatment 

**Apple Breaker**

Biased 

**Whipped**

Ha ha 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Where are you guys going? 

**Whipped**

Yeah I’m not falling for that 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

I just want to make sure you’re taking my child on an acceptable date.

**Whipped**

Hey I’m your child too don’t u trust me 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

No.

**Whipped**

… 

*** 

**Chat: what goes on**

**Avril**

Kang Yeosang. 

I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this date. 

**sk8erboi**

Sorry? 

**Avril**

I can tell you aren’t sorry. 

Why didn’t you tell me? 

Did you think I would tell the others? 

Do you not trust me? 

**sk8erboi**

Well you let them stalk my other date.... 

**Avril**

… 

**l8erboi**

Please hyung you wanted to stalk his other date just as much as the rest of us 

Plus you keep no secrets from hongjoong hyung so if he had told you you would have told hyung who would definitely stalk their date 

**Avril**

… 

**sk8erboi**

Exactly so you can’t be mad at me

**Avril**

Did you tell San you had a date? 

**sk8erboi**

… 

**Avril**

I can’t believe you. 

**sk8erboi**

... 

Call it even? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt/cc @Dazzling_Sang
> 
> dazzlingsang.carrd.co


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: i was feeling v soft for yungi
> 
> one day I will be able to write a chapter before I have to publish it again
> 
> anyways tomorrow is my birthday yehet

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Whipped**

KIM HONGJOONG 

WHAT THE FUCK 

HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND OUT WHERE WE WERE GOING 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

I don’t know what you’re talking about 

I’m in my studio 

**Whipped**

No you aren’t u fucker 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

Excuse me I’m your hyung 

**Whipped**

I can see you three tables away from us hunched over your phone in your stupid mustache and coat 

I was literally with you on your last spy mission I KNOW WHAT YOUR DISGUISE LOOKS LIKE 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

… 

Fuck 

**Whipped**

You have about 10 seconds to get out of here before yeosang comes back from the bathroom and looks at his phone 

I will not protect you from his wrath 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Really, Joong? 

Again? 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

I JUST WANT MY KIDS TO BE HAPPY 

**Whipped**

Well right now yeosang is about to be real unhappy 

And when yeosang is unhappy, I'm unhappy

**Apple Breaker**

Wooyoung kinda sexy when he’s threatening his hyung 

**Angel Baby**

Fuck off he’s mine 

Also 

Hyung :) 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

LISTEN YEOSANG I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE WOOYOUNG WAS TREATING YOU RIGHT 

**Whipped**

Why do none of you assholes worry about me

**the DEVIL**

The fuck is yeosang gonna do to you 

He could kick you in the balls and you’d talk for days about how it was the best thing to ever happen to you 

**Whipped**

… 

I didn’t come here to get attacked 

Btw where tf are yungi

**the DEVIL**

Probably on a date 

**Whipped**

I forget those two are like 

A cute normal functioning new couple 

Who go on dates and stuff 

I’m too used to the hyungs being nasty and married

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Excuse me, we can be a cute couple too :( 

**Apple Breaker**

Sure hyung 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

We do cute stuff all the time! 

**Whipped**

Like what? 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

We go on dates without telling you guys! 

**Whipped**

Cute dates that last more than one hour and before evolving into sex? 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

… 

Joong, back me up here. 

… 

Joong? 

**Whipped**

Oh ya yeosang is over there lecturing him lmao 

I'm bored he’s been going at it for like ten minutes 

I think the wait staff is starting to get concerned 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Can’t you go help him? 

I’m not ready to be a widow. 

**Whipped**

Ya ok it was hot at first but now I’m 

Bored 

I’ll go save your husband 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Thank you. 

*** 

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

What happened we’re here

**Apple Breaker**

Hongjoong hyung was being a creepy stalker again

**Tiny Pirate Man**

I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE MY KIDS ARE HAPPY

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Stop texting I’m trying to scroll back and read 

Aww that’s cute u think we’re a functioning couple :’) 

Hey wait a minute 

We can be gross and married like hyungs 

We aren’t that innocent 

**Whipped**

Please Mingi never even seen a dick before 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Wait what 

**the DEVIL**

Oh shit

**mingibaby**

wooyoung :) 

u wanna die? :) 

**Angel Baby**

No u can’t kill him I kinda like him

**mingibaby**

sorry yeosang 

say your goodbyes

**Apple Breaker**

Is it just me or is mingi trying to be threatening just totally adorable 

*** 

**Chat: Boyfriends <3 **

**Yunie**

Babe 

Is it true? 

What he said? 

**Minky**

… 

yes 

im sorry 

is it weird? 

**Yunie**

No!!! 

I think it’s sweet 

There's nothing wrong with wanting to wait for the right person 

**Minky**

its not that i was waiting on purpose 

there was just 

no one I ever really wanted to do it w 

i was rly sheltered in high school 

n then when i got to college 

ugh this is embarrassing 

i saw u at freshman orientation 

n i knew u were the one

**Yunie**

I thought you only liked me this semester??? 

**Minky**

thats just what i told woo 

but actually i noticed u all the way back then 

**Yunie**

Mingi (╥﹏╥) 

Me too

**Minky**

wait rly?

**Yunie**

Yeah 

We're dumb 

**Minky**

were not dumb 

we hav each other now right?

**Yunie**

WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE 

**Minky**

(//ω//) 

stop it 

but it really doesnt bother u? 

**Yunie**

You’re so adorable 

It really doesn’t

**Minky**

ok good 

cuz I was thinking 

for our anniversary.... 

maybe......... 

**Yunie**

MINGI 

YOU CANT JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT 

**Minky**

o 

u don’t want to? 

sry ill think of smthng else

**Yunie**

Mingi 

I want to 

And I’m coming over to cuddle ur ass right now 

**Minky**

oh 

ok 

(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ 

*** 

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**mingibaby**

ok mayb wooyoung can live 

**Whipped**

Nasty 

**the DEVIL**

Not as nasty as u 

**Whipped**

Please we didn’t even get to be nasty on our date 

We got kicked out cuz of hongjoong 

I didn’t even get to eat dessert 🙁 

**Angel Baby**

Come to my room and you can have dessert 

**Apple Breaker**

Please do not start sexting in the group chat you literally live together just TALK TO EACH OTHER 

**Whipped**

Yeosang is in his room tho he can’t hear me 

**Angel Baby**

i could if you came in here :) 

I'm waiting :) 

**Whipped**

… 

DADDYS EATING GOOD TONIGHT 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Please never say that again. 

**the DEVIL**

I think I just threw up a little 

*** 

**Chat: One True Pairing**

**Sang**

You can say that again

**Woo**

(￢‿￢ ) 

**Sang**

Just get in here 

**Woo**

IM COMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt/cc @Dazzling_Sang
> 
> dazzlingsang.carrd.co


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm late and all I have to offer you is this mess
> 
> this was actually going to be a lot more angsty but I was too tired to write angst kjfslavnjaknj but the plot finally progresses again!!!

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Soul**

If you don’t tell me what happened last night I’m considering our friendship over 

**Mate**

It's not what you’re thinking 

He's still... struggling 

I think if he would just come forward about professor park it would help him get over this 

Block 

That he’s having 

I mean I’m ok if he never wants to do anything 

But he /wants to/ 

He just 

Can't 

I mean we got a little farther last night 

but he still started crying when we had to stop 

And it 

Hurts 

To see him so hurt

**Soul**

I understand 

Have you talked to him any more about going to the dean? 

**Mate**

Not since we got together 

But I’m planning to 

I just need to find the right timing 

When he’s not already upset

**Soul**

You can’t avoid it forever

**Mate**

I just hate to be the one to make him cry

**Soul**

It's not you making him upset, it’s the situation 

**Mate**

I know that but 

Ugh 

I just hate this

**Soul**

No one hates it more than yeosang

**Mate**

I know 

I will try and talk to him tonight 

See how he feels 

**Soul**

Good plan 

*** 

**Chat:** 🐶 

**Maltese**

Yunho 

**Retriever**

Sangie!! 

What can I do for you? 

**Maltese**

Do I need a reason to text you?

**Retriever**

… 

No but you usually have one 

**Maltese**

… 

You're right 

Ok 

Ok 

You can’t tell wooyoung 

Do you swear you won’t tell him

**Retriever**

I’m slightly afraid 

But yes 

**Maltese**

Ok 

Ok so 

I need you to 

Well 

I want you to 

I was hoping 

**Retriever**

Sangie pls just ask I will literally do anything for u

**Maltese**

Will you go with me 

To the dean 

**Retriever**

Yeosang 

Does this mean you’re coming forward about professor park?

**Maltese**

Yes 

I think

**Retriever**

Yeosang I will absolutely go with you 

But can I ask 

Why me? 

Why not seonghwa hyung or wooyoung or san? 

**Maltese**

Well 

Seonghwa will freak out 

San will tell wooyoung 

And wooyoung 

Will absolutely freak out 

And I need someone with me 

Who is calm 

And you make me calm 

You make me 

Comfortable

**Retriever**

(ಥ﹏ಥ) 

Sangie 

That's the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me

**Maltese**

Don’t make me take it back 

I will ask mingi instead 

**Retriever**

NO 

YOU CANT TAKE IT BACK 

But to be serious 

I will absolutely go with you 

Yeosang I’m so proud of you for wanting to do this

**Maltese**

Don't be all mushy

**Retriever**

I’M GONNA BE MUSHY

**Maltese**

Just 

Don't tell anyone until it’s over 

Well you can tell mingi 

He won’t tell 

**Retriever**

Why do you not want wooyoung to know? 

**Maltese**

He’ll be upset that I don’t want him to go with me 

It's easier if I apologize after 

And I just 

I love him 

So much 

But 

He doesn’t do well with this kind of thing 

And if he’s freaking out 

I will be freaking out

**Retriever**

I understand 

Sometimes 

No matter how much you love someone 

You have to have some distance 

Sometimes things are easier with someone you aren’t as close with

**Maltese**

Do you not think we’re close friends? 

**Retriever**

I sure hope we’re not as close as you and wooyoung

**Maltese**

… 

Fair 

**Retriever**

But of course you’re one of my best friends 

Don't ever think for a second you aren’t 

**Maltese**

o(〒﹏〒)o 

**Retriever**

I GOT A KAOMOJI 

**Maltese**

I’m done with u 

**Retriever**

NO COME BACK 

*** 

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Apple Breaker**

I have a question

**the DEVIL**

I thought we were finally free of your questions 

It's been so long

**Angel Baby**

Not long enough

**Apple Breaker**

Why are you all so mean to me

**the DEVIL**

Because your questions are always dumb or chaotic 

**Apple Breaker**

…. 

you have a point 

**the DEVIL**

So what is it this time

**Apple Breaker**

Everyone needs to be here for this 

@Our Mother Who Art In Heaven 

@Tiny Pirate Man 

@Lord TeddyBear McFlufferstein 

@mingibaby 

@Whipped 

**Whipped**

What 

**Tiny Pirate Man**

what I’m busy 

**mingibaby**

ive been here 

yunho is practicing he cant come to the phone rn

**Apple Breaker**

Make him stop this is important 

Where is seonghwa hyung 

@Our Mother Who Art In Heaven 

@Our Mother Who Art In Heaven 

@Our Mother Who Art In Heaven 

@Our Mother Who Art In Heaven 

… 

Where tf 

**Angel Baby**

I got this 

Ahem 

Seonghwa help 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

What’s wrong? 

**Apple Breaker**

I see how it is 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**Apple Breaker**

Is yunho hyung here yet 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

This better be important

**Apple Breaker**

It is 

this is really REALLY important 

**Whipped**

What is it 

**Apple Breaker**

Would lightning mcqueen buy car insurance or life insurance?

**_Angel Baby_** _has left the chat_

**Apple Breaker**

This is a serious question 

I have been thinking about this for 2 hours

**_Tiny Pirate Man_** _has left the chat_

**Apple Breaker**

Guys 

Stop leaving 

This is important 

He's a car but he’s alive 

Does he need car insurance 

**_the DEVIL_** _has left the chat_

**Apple Breaker**

Or life insurance 

Guys 

…. 

…...... 

Guys?

*** 

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**mingibaby**

i think he needs life insurance cuz hes alive right cuz with car insurance it only covers if ur car is in a wreck but life insurance will mean his family gets money when he inevitably dies from his dangerous racing 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Mingi

baby 

My love 

I say this with the utmost respect 

Please shut the fuck up 

**mingibaby**

yunho babe ive been thinking about this for five hours its an important question 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Mingi,,..,..,,.. 

shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

*** 

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Mate**

… 

Yeosang totally blew me off and I don’t know what I did 

**Soul**

??? 

**Mate**

I tried to talk to him 

About 

Professor park 

And he just 

Shut me down 

Harshly 

But not like he got upset or anything 

he didn’t get upset or angry he just 

Shut it down 

Why won’t he talk to me about this? 

Does he not trust me anymore? 

Did I blow it when I told all of you about it? 

**Soul**

I don’t think it’s anything that has to do with you 

It might be just another coping mechanism 

**Mate**

You didn’t hear him 

He was 

He's never been like that to me 

**Soul**

Woo 

I’m sure you’re worrying over nothing 

Ask him if he’s mad at you 

I can guarantee he isn’t 

Maybe something else happened 

as much as I hope that’s not it 

we all know sang needs time to open up sometimes 

**Mate**

Sigh 

You're right 

Ok 

You're right he’s probably not mad at me 

I’ll go to his room and see what he’s doing 

Cuddle him to sleep if he doesn’t want to talk 

**Soul**

cuddles are always a good idea 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2am I'm a day late this is completely unedited please forgive me
> 
> ~*~
> 
> twt/cc @Dazzling_Sang
> 
> dazzlingsang.carrd.co


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short again but I promised to update today and dammit I'm giving you an update
> 
> I'm soooo sorry this is late I've just been in really bad anxiety mode for a couple weeks and I straight up didn't open my computer for 6 days I'm soRRY 
> 
> I'll get back on schedule with the updates I promise I literally have everything outlined it just needs writing

**Chat:** 🐶 

**Maltese**

I am 

The worst 

**Retriever**

???? 

**Maltese**

Wooyoung thinks I’m mad at him 

Cuz he keeps trying to talk to me about going to the dean 

And I keep blowing him off 

I don’t know what to do 

**Retriever**

Maybe you should just tell him you plan to 

Talk to him about it 

I’m sure he’ll understand if you tell him you don’t want him to go with you 

**Maltese**

He’d understand if I said I want to go alone 

But if he finds out you went with me?

**Retriever**

Then won’t he just be upset when he finds out after anyways? 

**Maltese**

I know he’ll be upset either way 

But it’s easier if it’s already happened 

If I tell him before he’ll try to change my mind 

**Retriever**

I think you’re worrying too much about this 

Just tell him

**Maltese**

Yunho 

My entire being is made of worry

**Retriever**

I know bb but 

I promise you 

Just tell him 

**Maltese**

… 

You're still coming with me though right? 

Even though Wooyoung will be mad at you?

**Retriever**

Of course Sangie 

And I really don’t think Wooyoung is going to be mad 

But it's up to you if you want to tell him

*** 

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**_Our Mother Who Art_** ** _In_** ** _Heaven_** _added_ ** _Son #1: My Sweet Angel Boy_** _to the chat_

**_Our Mother Who Art_** ** _In_** ** _Heaven_** _added_ ** _JoongieBoongie_** ** _Smol Husband_** _to the chat_

**_Our Mother Who Art In Heaven_** _added_ ** _Son #9:_** ** _Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me_** ** _As_** ** _A Mother_** _to the chat_

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

What the actual fuck is up with your contact names 

**Apple Breaker**

Why are all of your contact names so descriptive 

**mingibaby**

y was mine so boring :(

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Who made mingi sad I will fight

**Apple Breaker**

Mom is playing favourites again

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Oh 

I can’t fight hyung he feeds me 

Sorry babe 

**mingibaby**

relatable 

**_Our Mother Who Art_** ** _In_** ** _Heaven_** _changed_ ** _Son #1: My Sweet Angel Boy_** _to_ ** _Pancake Ass_ **

**_Our Mother Who Art_** ** _In_** ** _Heaven_** _changed_ ** _JoongieBoongie_** ** _Smol Husband_** _to_ ** _Bottom Bitch_ **

**Apple Breaker**

Are u drunk 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

🤷

**Bottom Bitch**

he is 

**mingibaby**

relatable

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

What about my name 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Be gone, demon! 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Yeah I don’t think yours is getting changed 

*** 

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Whipped**

Excuse me 

Yeosang's ass is not a pancake 

**Apple Breaker**

Are u sure about that

**Whipped**

… 

l i s t e n 

It may be small 

But It's not a pancake 

Maybe one of those 

Japanese souffle pancake things 

A lil bit fluffy 

**Pancake Ass**

Please stop 

*** 

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

i think im going to die 

**Apple Breaker**

How much did you drink last night? 

**Bottom Bitch**

Let's just say 

I’m not a bottom bitch anymore 

**Whipped**

MY EYES 

*** 

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

Is anyone going to change my name 

Anyone 

*** 

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Whipped**

Does anyone know where yeosang is??? 

He's not home 

And not answering my texts 

And I’m kind of freaking out 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

No, I haven’t heard from him. 

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

I’ll try calling him too 

**mingibaby**

uhhh 

u can relax 

hes w yunho

**Whipped**

?? 

Why didn’t he just tell me??? 

What are they doing??? 

**mingibaby**

dancing 

**Whipped**

What studio are they at? 

I wanna join :(

**mingibaby**

no u cant go!

**Whipped**

?? 

Why not? 

**mingibaby**

uhh 

fuck 

ummmm 

its a surprise!

**Apple Breaker**

hyung you’re really bad at lying 

**mingibaby**

im not lying it really is a surprise

**Whipped**

What kind of surprise could they possibly be making in the studio

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

A lap dance 

**Whipped**

… 

**Apple Breaker**

Don't imagine it ya nasty 

This chat is wholesome 

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

Hongjoong literally told us he topped last night

**Apple Breaker**

LALALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

We're texting

**Whipped**

ok this isn’t important 

Where is yeosang and why couldn’t he tell me about it 

Mingi 

Mingi where are u 

Mingi 

Come back 

Mingi 

Mingi 

Mingi 

Mingi 

Mingi 

Mingi 

Mingi 

Mingi 

Mingi 

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

Take it to private chat u fucker 

**Apple Breaker**

But I’m curious too 

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

I hate all of you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact I actually compared yeosang's ass to a tiny souffle pancake when I was talking with my friend 
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS I went to the kpop dance club last weekend and they played inception and I cried also 노래방 updated and now has Answer (5 ateez songs total now!!!! five!!!!!!!! we went from three to five!!!!!) and I have truly ascended
> 
> ~*~  
> twt/cc: @Dazzling_Sang
> 
> dazzlingsang.carrd.co


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really REALLY angsty I'm sorry

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

It's 10am and wooyoung hasn’t annoyed me yet today 

What goes on 

I know I said to take it to private chat 

But I didn’t mean for the next 15 hours 

Now I wanna know 

I’m not used to being out of the loop 

**Apple Breaker**

Suffer like the rest of us 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

If something happened they’ll tell us when they’re ready, San. 

You know that. 

**Apple Breaker**

Are you saying u aren’t curious hyung

**Bottom Bitch**

Are you kidding me he’s practically vibrating in his seat staring at his phone 

He’s been like this for two hours 

He didn’t even look up when I set our breakfast on fire 

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

But like 

Yungi are missing too 

So what happened between yeosang and yunho 

IM NOT USED TO BEING OUT OF THE LOOP 

**Apple Breaker**

Stop flexing that wooyoung and yeosang tell you everything 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Do you want them to tell you everything? 

**Apple Breaker**

God no 

My poor virgin ears 

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

I feel like 

I’ve lost a part of myself 

I am the all-knowing overlord of this group 

I don’t like 

Not knowing something 

I can smell a secret 

Something happened 

And I NEED TO KNOW WHAT 

**mingibaby**

is san ok 

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

MINGI YOU FUCKER 

TELL ME 

WHAT GOES ON 

**mingibaby**

i suddenly regret coming here 

but i cant tell u 

its not my secret to tell 

**Bottom Bitch**

Mingi I beg you do something before Seonghwa combusts I don’t think he’s blinked in the last 6 minutes 

**mingibaby**

srry hyung pls take care of hyung 

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

Mingi why did u even come if u were just going to disappoint us 

**mingibaby**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

*** 

**Chat:** **the** **Dog and his Master**

**Master**

I’m not mad at you 

**Puppy**

I know 

**Master**

I’m not mad at Yeosang either 

**Puppy**

I know 

**Master**

I’m not even upset that he didn’t want me to go with him 

Or that he went with you instead 

I’m upset that he didn’t even trust me enough to tell me?? 

Did he really think I’d be mad at him for that?? 

**Puppy**

He didn’t want to make you upset

**Master**

I wouldn’t have been upset 

**Puppy**

I know 

I tried to convince him 

But you know his brain better than I do 

He was convinced you’d hate him 

He thought it would be easier to ask for forgiveness afterward 

He was just trying to make it less painful for you

**Master**

But I understand 

God I probably wouldn’t have wanted myself to go with me if I was him 

I know I overreact to things 

But I just wish he had trusted me to believe in him 

I know he can do things like this without me 

Of course I always want to be there to help him

But I know that I can't do everything for him 

**Puppy**

I 

don’t really know how to comfort you here 

because I agree with you 

And I don’t understand what goes through Sang’s head even if I want to 

so I really think you should be having this talk with him 

**Master**

I know I just 

was so hurt 

I’m on my way home now 

to talk to him 

**Puppy**

you left him alone??? 

Wooyoung 

you do realize 

that was the worst thing you could have done in that situation

**Master**

I couldn’t be there 

I didn’t want to yell at him or something cuz I knew I had no reason to be mad 

so I left before I hurt him 

**Puppy**

Wooyoung 

you left him alone with his thoughts 

When he's already emotionally vulnerable 

he’s going to think you hate him 

**Master**

I needed to leave! 

I wasn’t mad 

he should know I wasn’t mad, just upset

**Puppy**

Yes, he should know that 

but do you think that’s what his brain is telling him right now? 

**Master**

Fuck 

**Puppy**

I agree that it was the right choice to cool off, take a break 

but you should have called me or hyung 

**Master**

Fuck fuck fuck 

he’s not answering his phone 

**Puppy**

I dropped him off at 9 this morning 

When did you leave? 

**Master**

… 

I don’t know 

It took me like an hour to get him to talk 

And then maybe an hour after that? 

**Puppy**

You left him alone for eight hours??? 

I’m getting hyung 

If he’s not answering you maybe he’ll answer his call 

*** 

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Seonghwa 

call yeosang 

Now 

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

What the fuck 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Yunho what’s wrong? 

Yunho??? 

I’m calling. 

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

What goes on 

**Apple Breaker**

Idk but I don’t think it’s good

**Whipped**

Hyung did he pick up?? 

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

Wooyoung??? 

What's happening??? 

**Bottom Bitch**

he picked up 

Seonghwa just left the room 

I’m not going to follow and listen so don’t ask 

**Whipped**

It's ok you don’t need to 

As long as he picked up

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

What happened? 

**Whipped**

I’m an idiot 

That's what happened 

I’ll tell you later I’m literally running home 

*** 

**Chat: EmoL0rds**

**EmoPrince**

Hyung??? 

Just let me know when you’re off the phone 

I’m worried 

We didn’t hear from any of them all day and suddenly woo and yunho were freaking out

**EmoMom**

Sorry, Sannie. 

**EmoPrince**

Hyung!!! 

Is everything okay?

**EmoMom**

Well, no, not really, but I think it will be. 

**EmoPrince**

You think???? 

Hyung what happened 

**EmoMom**

I’m not sure I should say

**EmoPrince**

Hyung please 

I’m literally about to cry right now 

I’m freaking out 

**EmoMom**

I know, Sannie. 

I’m sorry. 

Okay. 

I’m sure everyone will find out tomorrow. 

Wooyoung and Yeosang had a fight.

**EmoPrince**

Like, a real fight?

**EmoMom**

Sort of? 

Yeosang was really drunk I’m not sure on all the exact details.

**EmoPrince**

Drunk?? 

Yeosang never gets drunk 

**EmoMom**

I know. 

**EmoPrince**

This isn’t making me feel any better 

**EmoMom**

I know, but I only hung up because Wooyoung was home. 

Well, Yeosang hung up after I heard Wooyoung enter and start talking. 

They’ll fix it, Sannie. They always do. 

**EmoPrince**

I just 

I don’t want either of them to get hurt 

And yeosang 

You don’t understand hyung 

He doesn’t drink 

He hasn’t in almost a year 

That means something really bad happened 

**EmoMom**

Sannie... 

All I could piece together was that Wooyoung got upset at Yeosang 

Because Yeosang went to do something today with Yunho that he should have done with Wooyoung 

And I think Yeosang was worried that Wooyoung is mad at Yunho and that now Yunho hates him too? 

**EmoPrince**

I should be there 

**EmoMom**

No, San. 

Let them work this out. 

Leave Wooyoung a message, you know you’ll be the first one he talks to when it’s over. 

**EmoPrince**

Sigh 

You're right hyung 

*** 

**Chat: Soulmates**

**Soul**

Woo?? 

I hope everything is okay. 

Let me know if you need anything. 

It doesn’t matter what time it is, just call. 

Just make sure he’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to get back on a regular update schedule I'm sorry. I'm not gonna sit here and make excuses about it, and I know getting back into the routine would be good. I'm working on it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> I'm not gonna make excuses or anything cuz I really have none
> 
> Sorry you all had to wait almost 2 months and this chapter is really lackluster compared to my usual writing but I struggled a lot with it.
> 
> It is, of course, incredibly angsty if you couldn't guess by the last cliffhanger I left you on so please read with caution. The next chapter will be angsty as well as you FINALLY get to learn about the backstory that wooyoung, yeosang, and san have all mentioned multiple times. 
> 
> Anyways please don't hate me hA
> 
> on a side note about formatting, the past few chapters I've tried using longer gaps between the different conversations to indicate that there was a longer stretch of time between them. Hopefully that was clear.

**Chat: The Mission**

**Eagle1**

Hey guys 

**Leader**

Yunho??? 

Are you ok??? 

Is yeosang ok? 

Is wooyoung ok? 

What’s going on?

**Eagle1**

Is everyone here? 

**Eagle2**

ye 

**WooyoungDuty**

I’m here

**Captain**

I’m here too 

**YeosangDuty**

Yes. 

**Eagle1**

Ok 

So 

I’m going to tell you guys cuz I think you need to know 

But I can’t tell you everything 

And please let yeosang tell you on his own later 

Don't mention anything about it until he’s ready 

**YeosangDuty**

If it was serious enough for Yeosang to get drunk, maybe you shouldn’t be telling us 

**Eagle1**

I was conflicted but Wooyoung thinks you guys should at least know a little bit

**WooyoungDuty**

Yeosang is drunk???? 

Wooyoung hyung told me he quit drinking like 

A year ago 

Like in the middle of their first semester

**Leader**

He did. 

**Eagle1**

That's not what we’re here to talk about 

Yeosang and I went to the dean today

**Leader**

WHAT 

Why didn’t he tell me???

**Eagle1**

I’m sorry Sannie 

He didn’t want anyone to know

**YeosangDuty**

How did it go? 

**Eagle1**

I think it went ok 

Yeosang has a good reputation so 

They said they’d look into it 

The dean gave a long speech about it being a serious accusation 

And that a false accusation could risk Yeosang’s standing at the school 

But he held his ground 

Squeezed my hand so hard I thought it was gonna break tho 

**WooyoungDuty**

That doesn’t explain why hyung was drinking tho

**Captain**

He didn’t tell wooyoung

**Eagle1**

… yeah 

**Leader**

Ah 

I’m guessing Wooyoung didn’t take it very well when he found out

**Eagle1**

He was rightfully upset 

I told sangie to just tell him before we went but 

He thought it would hurt wooyoung if he told him before that he didn’t want them to go together 

So obviously wooyoung was upset that sang didn’t trust him enough to tell him

**Leader**

I mean I’m a little upset too 

I can’t imagine how woo must have reacted 

**Eagle1**

He left 

He didn’t want to say things to yeosang that he didn’t mean 

Which I get 

He made the right decision to cool off 

But the wrong decision in that he left yeosang alone

**Leader**

I’m going over there

**YeosangDuty**

San. 

Don’t. 

Let them work it out. 

*** 

**Chat:** **EmoL0rds**

**EmoPrince**

Hyung 

**EmoMom**

San. 

No. 

This is their relationship, let them deal with it. 

**EmoPrince**

Hyung you don’t understand 

Has yeosang ever told you about why he quit drinking?

**EmoMom**

No, and that’s his choice. I’m not going to pry.

**EmoPrince**

Well I don’t just know about it I was there 

And it wasn’t pretty 

I’m really worried about him 

**EmoMom**

I know you are. 

And I don’t mean to sound harsh, but he doesn’t need you there right now. 

Wooyoung is his boyfriend, and this issue is between them. While you may know what happened in the past, you don’t know what’s going on in their relationship now. Like Yunho said, Yeosang is upset about something that happened NOW, not whatever happened in the past, even if that may be amplifying things. 

If you show up you might not only overwhelm him, but they might feel like they can’t talk about this issue because it’s THEIR relationship, not yours. 

You said you were happy seeing them happy together, so now you need to act like it. 

You can’t put yourself in their relationship without talking to them about it first, San.

**EmoPrince**

I’m not 

Trying to put myself in their relationship 

I’m just 

You don’t understand how bad things were with jaeyoon 

What if he needs me there like he did before

**EmoMom**

Before, Wooyoung was just his friend, not his boyfriend. 

Now, Wooyoung is not just his boyfriend but also partially the one that made him upset. 

This is between them. 

Yeosang should have told Wooyoung, and Wooyoung shouldn’t have overreacted. 

If they’re going to progress in their relationship, they need to work this out themselves. 

You can’t get between this or you might become a crutch.

**EmoPrince**

I don’t care if I become a crutch

**EmoMom**

I care. 

I don’t want you getting hurt because of this, San. 

Why don’t you come here for the night? 

Maybe if you’re not alone you will feel less anxious. 

We can talk instead of texting.

**EmoPrince**

Hyung 

I just 

I don’t know what to do

**EmoMom**

Please just come over? 

**EmoPrince**

Hongjoong won’t mind?

**EmoMom**

Hongjoong would never mind.

**EmoPrince**

Ok hyung...

**EmoMom**

Do you want me to pick you up? 

**EmoPrince**

Yes please 

**EmoMom**

I’ll be there in 10. 

*** 

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Apple Breaker**

And then the professor like 

Tried to catch me not paying attention 

But I answered all of his questions 

And I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears 

**Bottom Bitch**

Wait what class

**Apple Breaker**

Intro to ethnomusicology

**Bottom Bitch**

With doctor kim? 

**Apple Breaker**

Yeah 

**Bottom Bitch**

That bitch 

He did that to me ALL THE TIME

**Whipped**

Umm 

**Apple Breaker**

WOOYOUNG

**Whipped**

Hi guys

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

We've been so worried!!! 

Is everything ok? 

How's yeosang??? 

**Whipped**

He's embarrassed

**Apple Breaker**

What the heck what is he embarrassed about??

**Whipped**

More like 

Sorry that he made you guys worry so much 

He knows that Yunho told you a little

**mingibaby**

evrything is ok w u guys?

**Whipped**

Yeah 

He woke up yesterday pretty hungover and 

When he realized I was cuddling him he started crying 

But after I got him hydrated we talked a lot

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

You had us really worried 

It's been two days 

And 

Well 

I’m worried about San too? 

He hasn’t been here 

**Whipped**

Sannie is with seonghwa hyung 

I talked to him yesterday while Yeosang was sleeping off his headache 

**Bottom Bitch**

Good, he was really worried about you guys

**Whipped**

Yeosang talked to him too 

And he’s reading the chat just so you know

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Sangie!!! 

We’re glad you’re ok!!!

**Apple Breaker**

Yeosang hyung 

We miss you

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me As A Mother**

Why is jongho never that nice to the rest of us

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

San!!

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me As A Mother**

Hey guys 

Sorry for disappearing

**mingibaby**

thats ok u needed time too 

we just kept talking in case u guys wanted smth normal 

silence can be worse 

n so u guys knew we were here whenevr u were ready

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Are you two okay now, Wooyoung?

**Whipped**

Of course we are hyung 

It wasn’t even really a fight 

More like 

Misunderstanding on both sides

**Bottom Bitch**

You don’t have to explain yourselves

**Whipped**

But we want to 

Especially yeosang 

He feels bad that he worried you all

**Apple Breaker**

we worry because we care 

Hyung you don’t have to feel guilty 

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

He's acting mature but I think he’s about to snap his phone in half with how hard he’s holding it 

**Whipped**

No I think it’s a good idea for you guys to know too 

And yeosang says he feels comfortable telling you all 

Especially yunho since you were kind of in the middle of all of this

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

You don’t owe me anything Sangie

**Whipped**

Now he’s crying

**Lord** **TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

NO THAT’S NOT WHAT I WANTED

**Whipped**

GOOD TEARS 

Anyways 

Normally this conversation would be better to have face to face 

But Yeo wants me to tell it instead 

And I’m not going to leave him alone while I’m telling it 

**Our Mother Who Art** **In** **Heaven**

Text is fine. 

Whatever you guys are comfortable with. 

Whatever you’re about to say obviously had an effect on you as well. 

And San if his reactions have been anything to go by.

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me** **As** **A Mother**

I was only there for half of it. 

To be honest I probably don’t even know the whole story

**Whipped**

It's long and it’s unpleasant 

But you all need to hear it 

To understand what just happened 

And what happened with professor park 

**Bottom Bitch**

We're all here whenever you’re ready, woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALSO ALMOST WRITTEN I SWEAR so there will not be another 2 months before I update. I think it was just this transition chapter that was really giving me a hard time. I try to make sure the conversations realistically would happen over text. Even tho obviously fanfiction doesn't have to be realistic, it was just kind of a writing challenge I set for myself. 
> 
> Anyways
> 
> ~*~  
> twt/CC @Dazzling_Sang (ngl I don't use it much, my main twt is @b_evanism but I don't talk about fics there)
> 
> dazzlingsang.carrd.co


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo I am alive
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took so long! As I mentioned on my other fic, I got really caught up in my school semester (but I made the dean's list!! 4.07 gpa!!! I'm still crying tbh). This chapter has been done for a while, but I've been really unsatisfied with it. I finally decided to just post it because I don't think it will ever be at the point I'm happy with it. 
> 
> Anyways this chapter is VERY angsty, yeosang's long awaited backstory. It is potentially triggering, so if you feel that any earlier hinted at themes (harassment, assault, etc) may be triggering please refer to the endnotes for a short summary! 
> 
> I am happy to announce that this is the final major angst in the story, after this it will be fluff and crack with minor serious parts as there is still some to be resolved.

**Chat:** **Woosang** **5ever**

**Whipped**

Ok 

It started in our second year of high school 

yeosang became a cheerleader and it got him some attention 

Particularly from a senior named Jaeyoon 

Tbh this guy kind of creeped me out 

He started staying until cheerleading practice was over to talk to yeosang 

And acted like I wasn’t even there 

He was kind of an ass, but I could see that yeosang was happy to have the attention 

I knew that I was jealous but 

Even beyond that 

He gave me a bad feeling 

But I pushed it aside 

Which was my first mistake

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me As A Mother**

None of what happened is your fault woo 

**Whipped**

Still 

Maybe if I had said something back then it wouldn’t have gotten so bad 

But around halfway through the year the two started dating 

Jaeyoon couldn’t pretend like I didn’t exist anymore 

He was never outright mean to me but he wasn’t exactly nice 

But only a couple months into their relationship I noticed he was really controlling 

Even if I waited for yeosang to finish practice, he had to go home with jaeyoon instead 

He always had to tell jaeyoon when we were hanging out 

Tell him what we were doing where we were going 

He spent all of his breaks with jaeyoon and his friends 

And then jaeyoon graduated 

And came to this university 

Far enough that he couldn’t see yeosang every day 

But he still constantly texted him and made yeosang visit him every weekend 

He never came to us, yeosang always had to do the travelling 

He would get mad when yeosang’s parents wouldn’t let him spend the night 

Or when yeosang’s parents wouldn’t let him go at all 

I should have seen the warning signs 

Yeosang would come home exhausted 

After we graduated the next year 

Yeosang enrolled here at jaeyoon’s insistence 

Naturally, I wasn’t going to let him leave me behind 

That's probably the only thing I did right in this situation

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me As A Mother**

Woo 

I’ve told you a million times 

You can’t possibly have known what was going on or what would happen

**Whipped**

That’s what yeo just tried to tell me 

But 

When we came to university 

That's when things sort of shifted 

It started with a fight over the fact that yeosang was going to live with me instead of jaeyoon 

It had been our plan since we were kids, yeo didn’t even tell me jaeyoon had been trying to get him to move in with him 

Or that they had been fighting about it for months 

Apparently jaeyoon thought he had won 

And was pissed when he found out he hadn’t 

I didn’t know it at the time, but that wasn’t the first time yeo came home with a bruise 

And after that yeosang started spending a lot of time at his place 

Until eventually he basically stopped coming home 

I hardly saw him for over a month 

It was during this time that I started getting closer to sannie 

He hadn’t met yeo 

But I needed someone to talk to about it 

The few times I would see yeo he always looked exhausted 

Pale, bags under his eyes 

One night sannie was over for a netflix marathon 

I was tired of being by myself and sannie was over a lot 

But yeosang came home 

And he was... in bad shape

**Lord Teddybear** **McFlufferstein**

Woo? 

It’s been 5 minutes is everything ok??

**Whipped**

Sorry 

Yeo was getting a little bit upset 

He went to lay down he decided he doesn’t want to read this part 

**Lord Teddybear** **McFlufferstein**

Baby :( 

**Whipped**

Yeah 

Anyways 

He came home in bad shape 

Apparently jaeyoon had broken up with him 

It escalated into a huge fight 

And after finally getting kicked out of jaeyoon’s place 

Yeosang tried to drink it all away 

None of us are really sure how much he had 

But it was a lot 

He was really incoherent, it took us a long time to even figure out what had happened 

But after that night 

Everything got worse 

If there was a party, yeosang was there 

Always drunk or high or both 

He also started sleeping around a lot 

Which I normally wouldn’t judge but there was clearly something wrong 

San and I had to take care of him pretty much every night 

It was like that for a couple months 

Until the KQ engineering school party 

On halloween 

I don’t even remember what club it was at anymore 

But san managed to get him and I invites so we could keep an eye on yeosang 

Because we knew jaeyoon and his friends would be there

**mingibaby**

wait a minute 

i was at that party 2 

i think i know where this is going 

r u sure sangie is ok with this? 

**Whipped**

I’m sure everyone knows where this is going

**Lord Teddybear** **McFlufferstein**

Wait 

The engineering school’s halloween party 

You mean all those rumors were true? 

Those guys who got expelled... 

The video and all of it....... 

**Whipped**

Yeah 

San almost got suspended for punching one of them 

But... we had proof it was in defense

**Apple Breaker**

What rumors??

**Bottom Bitch**

I had no idea that was yeosang

**mingibaby**

wait i literally watched san punch the guy and never recognized u

**Whipped**

Yeah well 

There were a lot of people there 

As soon as everything was finished 

The police took jaeyoon and his friends 

But yeosang broke down and told us everything that happened 

From the first time jaeyoon had started getting violent 

Back when we were still in fucking high school 

It took a long time to get to where he is today 

And because of that this whole thing with professor park has been 

Hard

**Apple Breaker**

Idk what happened but 

I can take a guess 

And I just want to say that yeosang didn’t deserve any of it

**Whipped**

The school was really hush hush about it, only the people that were there knew 

Of course there were rumors 

But people eventually forgot 

**Bottom Bitch**

I’ll tell you about it later, jongho 

Yeosang shouldn’t have to read back through that no matter how much he insists it’s ok

**Whipped**

But yeah he stopped drinking completely after that 

San and I convinced him to go to therapy for a while but it only seemed to make things worse 

But the school was insisting on it too 

I think that’s why he was so hesitant to go to the school this time 

He's been in the middle of a scandal before 

Tries to say he was the cause of it 

Which he wasn’t 

That asshole and his friends were the cause of it 

They deserved worse than expulsion 

But now he’s worried 

About what people will think 

Those that know he was a part of the scandal last year 

If it gets out that he was a part of this one too 

You know how people are 

They'll try and say it’s his fault

**Lord Teddybear** **McFlufferstein**

How could anyone possibly say this is his fault

**Apple Breaker**

If anyone tries to say anything to him I’ll break them in half like an apple

**Whipped**

He says thank you 

He came back out 

Said it was too lonely in his room 

But that’s the story 

The short version I guess 

But sangie hopes that now 

You guys understand him a little better

**Lord Teddybear** **McFlufferstein**

Thank you 

For trusting us enough to tell us Sangie

**Whipped**

He’s just kinda crying now but I think he’s trying to say thanks for listening 

I’m gonna go now 

Lots of cuddling to do

**Lord Teddybear** **McFlufferstein**

Give him forehead kisses for me

**Whipped**

>:( 

His forehead is mine to kiss 

**Lord Teddybear** **McFlufferstein**

I could just do it myself next time I see him 

**Whipped**

… 

Fine I’ll give him forehead kisses for u 

Goodnight guys 

**Our Mother Who Art In Heaven**

Good night! 

Let me know if you need anything. 

I mean ANYTHING. 

**Bottom Bitch**

He’s not joking he probably won’t sleep

I think he's sent about 800 encouraging messages to yeosang in the past 2 minutes 

I just want him to come to bed it’s cold 

Anyways 

Goodnight youngie, night sangie 

**Lord TeddyBear** **McFlufferstein**

Goodnight <3 

**mingibaby**

nite

**Apple Breaker**

Good night hyung 

**Son #9: Demon Who Doesn’t Deserve Me As A Mother**

Good night woo 

Give sangie lots of hugs for me

**Whipped**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew you made it through the angst! For those of you skipping the angst: long story short is yeosang had an abuse ex-boyfriend starting in their late high school years, after breaking up yeosang went on a bit of a bender blaming himself. Eventually, shit went down at a party, yeosang's ex got expelled, and yeosang ended his own partying ways. 
> 
> ~*~
> 
> twt/cc @Dazzling_Sang  
> dazzlingsang.carrd.co

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash im sorry
> 
> Sry I haven't updated my other two fics in like years oops but rn I be like many thoughts head full only woosang


End file.
